


Red Arrow

by Conduitstreetcat, johnsredpants, johnwatsonblog, Lonewarg, madsydva, MoonShineD, StraightShooter (MsLadySmith), Sunyiu2



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Attempted Murder, BAMF Anthea (Sherlock), Caring Mycroft, Consulting Chemist, Don't Steal From The Government, Dr. Watson Is Too Good, Gen, Gotta Love A Man In Uniform, Gratuitous Sex in Uniform, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Greg, Kidnapping, M/M, Military, Mysterious Accidents, Red Arrows, Royal Air Force, Sherlock Being an Idiot, Sherlock Has No Belstaff, Sherlock Holmes Saves The Day, Sneaky Bastards, Spaghetti Sauce, The Plot Thickens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 68,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conduitstreetcat/pseuds/Conduitstreetcat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsredpants/pseuds/johnsredpants, https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnwatsonblog/pseuds/johnwatsonblog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonewarg/pseuds/Lonewarg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsydva/pseuds/madsydva, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonShineD/pseuds/MoonShineD, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLadySmith/pseuds/StraightShooter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunyiu2/pseuds/Sunyiu2
Summary: A group of us writers in the FB group "Mystrade is our Division: Fanfiction Writers and Readers" wrote a role-play fan-fiction via FB chat. This is the transcript of a story we have created.Tags will be added and ratings updated as the story progresses.The various roles are played by:Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense................MsLadySmithChief Technician Sherlock Holmes...............LonewargWing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF...................johnwatsonblogFlight Lt. John Watson...................madsydvaGroup Captain Sebastian Moran...BakerstreetcatAir Commodore Jim Moriarty........MoonShineDOther roles will be named in the chapter(s) in which they appear





	1. Chapter 1

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

The take-off had gone off without a hitch and half the practice display but when I started seeing a warning light, I radioed the air tower about coming into land and then received warning about my landing gear not working. I kept my swearing off the radio and came down onto the runway skidding on the belly of the aircraft, sparks and metal scattering everywhere, the noise deafening me.

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I had received the call that there would be a difficult landing on the airfield. I loaded up my team, with Bill driving the ambo and we rushed to the field. We arrived just as the aircraft was skidding down the runway. We followed the Fire Brigade out to where the plane had come to a rest, all lights & sirens. We exited the ambo with our gear and waited as the Fire Brigade cleared the scene.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

I heard the sirens from the emergency services and pushed up on the canopy until it was halfway open. My upper arm hurt to put weight on, but I pushed myself up and out, swinging round to slide down the side of the stationery aircraft. My face was scratched to hell with small cuts, glass all over me with my suit cut and torn.

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

Through the smoke, I see Greg pop out of the cockpit. "Jesus, Greg! Wait there and let them get you down!" I shout over the noise.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

I hear John shouting at me but collapse down onto the floor, coughing with the smoke and I was dragged away by two firemen holding me under each arm. It was hard to react at all with all the noise and then I had the doctor down at my level.

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

The firefighters set get out on the stretcher and my assistant and I start taking his vitals, with Bill at his head talking to Greg to keep him awake. "What the hell did you do this time, Lestrade?" Bill quips. "Shut the fuck up Murray, he doesn't need you annoying the shit out of him right now." Bill squints his eyes at me, open his mouth but at my look closes it with a smirk. "Just looks like a few scratches, Greg. Do you have any pain anywhere?"

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"The top of my arm and I didn't do fuck all. Landing gear wouldn't deploy." I grumbled at Bill and let them put a line in, give me some fluids as well as an oxygen mask. It wasn't as scary as some of the other problems I'd been having but still scary none the less.

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I palpate his shoulder area and his upper arm and he winces. "Yep. We'll need an x-ray of that, for sure." I look at Bill. "Let's get him into the ambo and back to the clinic." Together, Bill and I get Greg lifted into the back of the ambulance and Bill climbs up front to drive. I get Greg's tubes and IVs organized, checking on him again. "Any theories on what went wrong?"

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"I have no idea, everything was fine on the preflight checks." I tried to relax my arm onto my chest as I sat back and spoke through an oxygen mask. I knew Mycroft would be notified, this becoming something of a regular occurrence.

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

"Hmmm. Well I'm sure they'll figure it out. That's a big piece of hardware to lose. Going to cost just a couple quid to repair that." The corner of my mouth turns up, teasing.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

I roll my eyes with a small smirk of my own, a bump in the road back to base causing me to hiss in pain at my arm. I met John's eyes about him giving me some pain relief if this journey was going to take much longer.

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

"Oi! Watch the bumps, Murray!" I shout to the front. "We're almost there Greg." I try and reassure him, using a syringe to add a little morphine to his IV.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Thanks mate. feels like someone up there has it out for me." I relax again when I feel the pain ease off and my last accident was only 3 weeks ago or so. I was still recovering from a bruised breastbone and a small gash on my arm.

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

Bill pulls us smoothly up to the front doors of the clinic and then goes ‘round to open the back doors of the ambo, climbing in to help me wheel Greg out and inside. We get Greg situated in a room, with a nurse just taking him for an x-ray. "Is there anyone you want me to call?" I ask as we move down the hall.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Do I even have to ask, John?" I smirk a little dazed as the morphine takes affect and its a lot more comfortable to lie against the pillows on the stretcher. I could feel my eyes wanting to shut to sleep but the lights of the hospital area were flicking everywhere.

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

“Got it.” I give him a grin and head for the nurse’s station as he’s wheeled away for his x-ray.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

I finally manage to shut my eyes as I’m wheeled through to x-ray and let the nurse maneuver my arm in any way she wanted.

* * *

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

Reaching the desk, I log into the computer and pull up Greg’s info, finding his emergency contact info quickly. I had gone in and changed it recently trading my own name to Mycroft Holmes’ name. He and Greg had been seeing one another for a short while, but it seemed to be getting serious. I picked up the phone and dialed the number, letting it ring.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I reach into my pocket when I hear my phone ring. "Holmes here," I answer.

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

“Hey, Mycroft. It’s John Watson. From the base?” I start slowly.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Yes, Dr. Watson. What can I do for you?"

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

“Well, Greg’s has an accident.” I rub the back of my head, scratching my fingers through my hair. “He’s going to be alright.” I add quickly.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I take a deep breath. "Accident? Engine trouble again?" Last month, his plane's engine had stalled, causing him to have to land the dead plane roughly. Luckily, it only resulted in a few scrapes and bruises. "How bad is it? You wouldn't have called if he wasn't badly injured..."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

“Landing gear this time. And it’s his shoulder. He’s gone down for an x-ray. I’ll know more once the X-ray comes through.”

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I look over today's agenda. "Let me make a few calls. I should be there in 30 minutes," I reply. "Thank you, John."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

"You're welcome." I hang up and start going over Greg's vitals in his chart on the computer, waiting for the x-ray to come through and be added to it.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I spend a few minutes briefing Anthea, so that she may rearrange and reschedule my commitments for the next few days, then head to the hospital on base.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

The x-ray was over in a few minutes and I was then wheeled back to a small cubicle, the curtain pulled across for my privacy where I was still in my red suit with the arrow logo on my chest. My had been put in a temporary sling to help the pain and I was dozing away with the morphine still going.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I speak to the young woman at the desk, giving her my information and being given a visitor pass, as well as Greg's location. I head toward his room to find him

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

I cracked an eye open with a lot of will power when I heard the curtain being pulled back and footsteps, my brain immediately thinking of John bringing the news of my x-ray. I then recognised the cologne, the dark grey suit and shut my eye again only to smirk to myself.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Hello, Gregory," I walk to his side and stroke his cheek. "John tells me there was another accident."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

I drop my smirk a little and sigh as he stroked my cheek and opened my eyes properly, my good hand lifting to hold onto his arm. "Another bumpy landing it seems where my landing gear didn't deploy. I swear everything was fine on preflight checks." I explained softly yet my mouth was dry from sleeping with my mouth open.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Once might be an accident, but twice? I am beginning to have my doubts." I took a seat on the edge of the bed beside him. "Perhaps you should stay grounded for a bit..."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"I'll have to stay grounded if my arm is fractured but I'm not letting a few accidents get in the way of my flying career. We've got major air shows this year and we need to get the practice in." I looked over at him and I hadn't told John exactly what Mycroft did other than that he used to be a pilot. It’s what got us talking in the first place.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"While I understand, I am not keen on thinking every time you go up, you're putting yourself and others at unnecessary risk, Gregory," I say quietly to him. "If there is a fracture, you will be grounded for at least 6 weeks... longer if Dr. Watson recommends it."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

I put my head back again and know he's right but don't want to say it aloud, "You know what you were getting yourself into when you went out with me, Myc. I can’t change who I am." I said softly and thought we were going to have to have **that** conversation.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"I'm not asking you to. I am merely suggesting that some investigation is needed. To ensure your safety, and that of your team."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"You think that something else is going on here?" I frown over at him as he ropes his fingers through my good hand and my heart rate relaxes with his reassurance. He always did know how to do that just with a few words.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"I don't know. But I believe it warrants examination, don't you?"

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

I think a moment before answering, "Well, yes and no. It could just be a simple malfunction both times that couldn't have been picked up beforehand. but then it could also be that someone is either not reporting it when it is found or making the problem themselves."

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"You're going to be grounded anyway. At least this way, you can keep yourself occupied," I smile at him and squeeze his good hand.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"You're reminding me that I’m gonna have more time on my hands now that I’m grounded to spend it however I choose. I could catch up on some series on Netflix, take a walk through the park." I grin back at him as I knew what he was also hinting at. We only got most of the weekends together with my busy flying schedule but also his.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Among other things, I suppose," I can't help but grin. Obviously, the pain medication has taken effect. "You know how you get when you can't fly. I was that way once, remember?"

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Yeah, yeah I know. Come here." I roll my eyes playfully and take my good hand away to wave him over. I cup his face as he bends down, and I encourage his lips to mine, the small bump on my head rubbing against Mycroft's but it was something I could ignore for now.

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

The x-rays had finally been uploaded to Greg's file and I walked down the hall to his room, carrying a tablet with the info on it. The radiologist had a chance to look at them and added their notes. I step into the room, to find Mycroft leaning over Greg, kissing him softly. I clear my throat, rapping lightly on the door with my knuckles.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I sit up quickly, a little red in the face, to see John standing in the doorway with a cheeky grin.

"News, Dr. Watson?"

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

"Umm... yeah. The X-ray's come back. Looks like a clean break of the upper humerus. It's high, up under the head of the bone, where it fits into the shoulder socket." I turn the tablet with the x-ray on the screen, so they can see. "That's why you were having pain in your shoulder."

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"How long do you think he will be grounded?

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

"Well, he'll have to be in a shoulder cast.... and keep his arm immobile. Once the cast is off... he'll have physical therapy. But we won't know for sure until the cast is off." I nod a bit, looking between them.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

I was a little upset that I'd be grounded for at least two months but smiled through it none the less. "I'm sure I'll be alright once the cast is off. Good as new if it's only a clean break." I said with ease.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"It's getting through those two months that will be the challenge," I frown a little. "Do you have any details on what happened, John? Hear anything worthwhile?"

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

"On the crash? No, I haven't. Been dealing with a few difficult patients." I give them a thin smile. "I'll send the nurse into get you started on that cast. Let me know if you need anything."

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Thanks, John," I nod as he turns to leave.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Thanks John." I nodded with a smile and sighed when he left, letting my emotions show as the silence drops in the cubicle. My mind was reeling with who could be potentially sabotaging our aircraft, what I was going to tell the team and what the hell I was going to do for two months.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Do you have someone on the team who can keep up with training?" I ask gently. I know he hates giving up that bit of control, but being grounded, it's not like he's going to have much choice.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Yeah." I mutter quietly and know he can empathise with me and its why I’m glad he's here with me right now. The nurse then comes in to sort of my cast, it being a little more restricting that I had once thought, and the top bit of my suit had to be lowered to tie around my waist just showing my white shirt underneath, my arm in a sling and my face cleaned of blood from small scrapes/cuts.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"They'll want you to stay at least overnight, and I think you should," I give his good hand a squeeze. "When they're ready to release you, you are welcome to stay with me. At least until you get the cast off. It's difficult to manage a household with one hand." _Bonus is it gets him away from the base, so if something is going on, he will be away from it._

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"I’m not staying here overnight – you and John know how much I hate this place." I grimace at the thought with the other sort of patients that come through here. I won’t get any sleep, my eyes pleading at Myc for him to take me back to his. Off base. I lived on base in my own quarters but even that wasn't very homey.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"You're on IV pain medication. They won't let you leave until you've been off it for a while. Tomorrow morning won't kill you," I kiss him lightly on the forehead. "Then you will have my full attention for the remainder of the week."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"I can take pills or oral morphine or something. And I'm surprised you're going against having me all to yourself." I wave with my good hand as I swing my legs over the edge of the bed and look up at him with a small smile.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"I have a few things to take care of first. Best for you to stay here where John can keep an eye on you."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Or I can go explain to my team what's going to be going on for the next two months while I'm out of action. Won't mention anything about an investigation of course." I scrunch up my nose a little, tilting my head.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"You can talk to them tomorrow," I scowl at him. "I insist you stay here overnight."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Is that an order?" I raise an eyebrow at his scowl and the pair of us were as stubborn as one another. I try to look at him with light eyes, my good hand resting on his crossed arms.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Does it need to be? Even retired, I believe I outrank you..." I say sternly, but with a smile.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

I snort and shake my head, sighing in defeat. "I will only stay here until 07 hundred hours and then I will have to leave. Get a few things from my room and then update the team." I said lightly.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"You may leave when the staff says you can. Not one moment sooner."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Or what?" I started to grin with my tongue in between my teeth, it always being that I was teasing him. He never really reminded me that he's higher in rank apart from when I asked him to or when I needed defending.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"You will sleep alone," I reply with a grin.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

I shake my head and drop my eyes, that being a bad enough punishment to get me to do anything. "Fine, fine, I'll stay until John says I can go. And as soon as that is, you better pick me up as soon as I text you." I warned.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"I will either pick you up personally, or have Anthea get you," I nod in agreement. "Now you need to let the staff get your cast sorted and get some rest. I will see you tomorrow."

I give him a quick kiss on the lips. "Behave yourself,"

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"That'll be hard without you around, but I'll see you tomorrow. Don't miss me too much." I grin at his little kiss and reach over with my good hand to pinch his arse before he made a swift exit around other patients coming in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I'm slightly wary as I approach the medical block, cradling my hand to my body close, wrapped tight in the sleeve of my white lab coat. A couple of pilots give me a wide berth, muttering to myself and shuffling slightly awkwardly from foot to foot before finally plunging inwards to the small ward. Eyes dart around, curls held back from them by a pair of goggles, attempting to find my target before any of the other irritating medical staff approach me

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I'm looking through patient files and waiting for Greg's X-Ray to come through. I glance up and see a tall mop of curls with goggles on top bobbing around nurses and carts.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

Cradling my hand, I spot my target, zeroing in with a fierce accuracy that would make any pilot on active duty impressed. I allow a very slight whine enter my voice as I hurry towards him, "John!"

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

"What is it this time, Sherlock?" I don't look up from the screen, trying to look bored and entirely uninterested.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

My eyes narrow a little, sweeping over him and deducing, before I decide two can play at that game....dropping to the floor, slamming into a trolley on the way down with a satisfying, dramatic clatter. I moan from my slumped position, clutching my arm to me in agony

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I look up quickly then hurry around in front of the counter. "Sherlock!" I kneel next to him as a nurse comes over to help.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

My body gives a small, pathetic little tremble, moaning louder and letting my eyelids flutter, "John...."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

My fingers brush through his hair, checking his scalp for bumps. I don’t find any and push my arm under his shoulders pulling him to sitting. “Come on, sit up a bit.”

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

Nodding, I let John manhandle me around, 'accidently' kicking the nurse who attempt to help. I'm sure John is strong enough to lift me from the floor alone, thank you very much!

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

“What have you done this time? Did you forget to turn on the fan to vent the fumes again? And what about this arm?” I start unwrapping the lab coat from around his arm.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

As my arm is unwrapped I don't have to pretend to wince, grunting with pain as a small patch is uncovered on my wrist. Closer inspection would reveal a pattern of droplets still burning my skin, "Splashed while washing some beakers." It really does look impressive though, I have to admit. Each droplet is a different, striking colour.

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

“Jesus, what were you using? Let’s get you into a room.” I start to help him stand. “I can see to him, if you’d like, Lieutenant.” The nurse starts. “No!” I cut a little quickly. I clear my throat. “No, Corporal, that’s alright. I can attend to Mr. Holmes. Just... ahem... let me know if you need me.” I manage to shuffle Sherlock and I into a dark, empty room.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I shoot the nurse a gaze of pure hate, leaning on John fully, injured arm still cradled but my other arm stretched across his waist, fingers gripping his belt. As soon as we're in the room, my head flops to lay on his shoulder, "It hurts John!"

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I chuckle a little and bite my lip. I shuffle him across to the exam bed, helping him sit. I move back to the wall, turning the lights on. "A little light on the subject, shall we?" I start riffling through cupboards looking for bandages and sterile instruments. "So tell me what happened?"

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

My whining voice drops straight away, content now I have his full attention. Instead there's a trace of anger, "John, I need you to take some photos of my wrist and hand before you start attending to it." My free hand starts to reach across my body before I pause, letting it drop and grinning cheekily, "My phone is in my trouser pocket, if you'd be so kind to get it out and use the camera on it."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I freeze a bit in my digging, grabbing the last of the supplies and setting them on the surgical tray next to the bed. "Ahm, which pocket did you say?"

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

Shifting, I raise the hip on my injured side, "Trouser pocket. Hurry. I don't want the pattern to fade or blur."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I huff a little and reach my hand into his pocket, pushing down a bit before my fingers wrap around his phone. I pull it out, swiping at the screen to open the camera. I adjust the light over our heads and take a few pictures. Then hand him his phone so he can take a look.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

There's a slight hint of colour on my cheekbones, easily visble against my lab pale skin. Swallowing, my hand is held steady though for the photos, before peering at them and nodding. "Good enough for me to investigate once you've sorted me out."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I nod and give him a thin smile. Taking his arm I pull the surgical tray underneath it, resting it there. "I don't imagine you ran this under the emergency wash station did you?"

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

My flush deepens, suddenly feeling slightly foolish as I draw myself up slightly, shaking my head, "I didn't want to destroy the evidence John."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I sigh loudly as I start to wash the little wounds with saline solution. "I've told you to use that wash station before coming to see me. That's what its bloody for."

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"You don't understand!" I protest loudly as he sets to work. "I needed those photographs and I couldn't reach my phone." Wincing as the brightly coloured solution is washed off and the full burns uncovered, I dare to glance up at his concentrating, furrowed face, "I don't believe this was the result of an accident."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I raise a skeptical eyebrow. "Don't tell me you did this on purpose? For an experiment?"

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I actually consider it for a moment. "They were very pretty colours....but no! There shouldn't have been anything in those beakers." At the slightly skeptical look from him, I go on. "I had the beakers stored away, ready for a new experiment I had planned. Luckily, I declided to wash them beforehand as one looked slightly oily. If I had added chemicals to them then who knows what would have happened."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

My brows furrow. "You think someone was messing with your equipment?"

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

Nodding, I watch him finish rinsing my wrist, holding it up to the light to inspect it properly, "You know I'm usually meticulous about following proper procedure. I never would have put dirty beakers back into the store."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

My mouth twists as inspect the wounds and then set his arm down on the tray. I start wrapping his wrist in dry gauze. "Who else has access to the lab? And you lock those cupboards, too, don't you? They'd need the key."

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"Several people." I admit, wincing a little. "My assistant Billy of course, two other members of my dye team." I wave my uninjured hand, "The command staff tend to carry keys for all places within the base of course."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

"Hmm. That's a lot." I tape the gauze tightly, and give his hand a small squeezge before letting go. "There. All good as new. Come see me at lunch tomorrow, yeah? And I'll check it over again."

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

This is it....perfect opening....just do it Holmes! My throat clears, voice attempting to be deep and sauve...sounds like I've got a cold..."Actually doctor Watson...I wondered if you'd like too." He looks up and my nerve fails me a little, finishing lamely with, "...see me after breakfast? I have a full day tomorrow."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

"Um... alright. That should work for me." I give him a small smile. "Yeah."

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

My shoulders slump.so much for asking him for dinner tonight. "Good, that's...good." I agree, before going to slip off the table to the floor. "What you did for my hand. That was also. Good." For some reason my mighty brain goes to goo around him.

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I reach my hand up to help him down from the bed. "You're very welcome. I do enjoy seeing you, but I wish you'd be more careful." I raise my eyebrows.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

The feel of his strong, blunt hands on me balances the little spark of annoyance at his tone, equally just a very slight snap to my tone as I reply. "This wasn't my fault. Don't be an idiot, it doesn't suit you."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

"Maybe so... but you are visiting me an awful lot." The corner of my mouth turns up.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

The colour rides high on my cheeks again, rolling my eyes and lingering by the door to the ward and prying eyes of the other nurses, "I told you. Billy was the one who dropped that box on my foot. Where else was I suppose to go? Not to mention that time the idiot engineers spilled oil on the path. I admit, the accident with the knives may have been my fault."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I snort and chuckle. “Alright. Alright. Promise me you’ll try to be more careful?”

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

Quirking my lips at last in a faint smile, I nod, "Promise. When I find who was responsible for the beakers, I shall send them to you for a dressing down." I add cheekily, "The whole base lives in fear of your legendary disciplinaries."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

This makes me raise an eyebrow. “Do they really?”

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"Mmmhmm..." I nod, finally opening the door and letting in the rest of the world, the sterile light of the ward flooding in, "Many have underestimated you, only to quake in their boots when you pass."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I snort and chuckle again. I’m about to open my mouth in reply when the nurse peeks in the door past Sherlock. “Lieutenant, the x-Rays for Commander Lestrade have come through. The radiologist has notes for you.” “Thank you, Corporal. I’ll be out in just a second.” My eyes turn back to Sherlock as the Corporal ducks back out.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"Lestrade is here?" I look a little shocked at that, stepping closer to John to attempt to pass him by

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

My eyebrows scrunch together. “Yeah he had an accident on the airfield. Didn’t you hear?”

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"I've been locked up in my lab the past few days..." I reply, a little offhanded as I start out towards the beds

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

“Where are you going?” I ask grabbing him by the arm.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"To see him of course." I would attempt to free my arm but he has a delightfully firm grip on it.

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

“He’s not up for visitors just yet. Maybe in the morning when you come see me about your wrist.” I suggest, still gripping his arm.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"But I want to see him!" I protest, looking a little scandalised and attempting to free my arm. "How badly is he hurt? I have a personal interest in his health."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I raise an eyebrow, but my face falls a bit. “You do?”

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"He keeps my brother in line." I clarify in a hissing whisper, knowing John is aware but not many others on base.

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

“Oh right.” I shake my head a little, feeling a bit relieved. “I didn’t know that... you knew. about that.”

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"You do know how hard it is to keep secrets from me John." Shaking my head with a little chuckle, I try again to start towards the more private beds, "I introduced them, though I never expected my brother to be so...sentimental."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

“Still. No visitors.” I step in front of him, putting my hand on his chest.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"You can't stop me!" I look at him in disbelief. "I'm almost family."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

“Sherlock, please. Come back in the morning.” I state a bit more firmly.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"But John!" I try and step around him now, "I'll just have a peak and a browse at his medical records. He won't even know I'm here."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

“He’s fine, Sherlock! You need to go now!” My voice starts to rise a bit becoming a little bit more clipped and commanding.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I attempt to ignore the way my face flushes, "But John...he may want to see me as my brother isn't here."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

“Your brother is on his way. They’ll probably need... a moment? Don’t you think?” My head tilts.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"For what?" I stare at him in plain confusion, before almost dancing around him, rushing towards the private rooms

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I grab his arm and whirl him towards the door. “I’m not explaining that right now. Head back to work and I’ll see you in the morning.”

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

Barking out a yelp of surprise, I'm marched out of the building, face flushed and voice slightly flustered, "Well this isn't dignified!"

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

“Well. if you would have just listened first. I wouldn’t have had to walk you out.” My head tilts again and I try not to grin.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

Finally I'm deposited outside the building, huffing but not struggling for some reason, "I listened. I just chose not to pay attention."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

“Well... maybe next time... you’ll pay attention.” I let the grin pass over my lips as the automatic doors whoosh closed between us.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I stand staring at the door, trying to summon a last glare to salvage what's left of dignity, but it's rather spoilt by my blushes and inability to get the last word in. Turning, I stalk towards one of the nearby crates of supplies, plonking myself down on it and resolving to wait. If Lestrade is hurt, then it's only a matter of time before my brother makes his presence known.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

Having left Greg in the capable hands of the staff with his promise to stay put until properly released, I walk back out toward the parking lot, only to find my brother sitting in a corner with a surly glare. "What are you doing here, Sherlock?"

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"Your brain must be turning to cake mush at last if you can't figure it out brother..." I smirk a little, glancing down, "Just like your waistline. Looks like a desk job isn't keeping up with your diet."

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"I can see the chemical burn. But that doesn't explain why you are out here, and not in a treatment room." I smirk at him. "You didn't annoy the staff again, did you?"

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"Your boyfriend." I snap, a little too loudly. Luckily no one is passing as I give Mycroft a stern glare, shuffling my injured hand into my lab coat slightly as if worried his gaze would contaminate John's careful handiwork

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Another technical problem. A simple, clean break of his humerus is the worst of it, this time." I frown. "How did you manage a burn like that? While to the untrained eye, your lab looks like a disaster area, I recognize that you are not careless in your work..."

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

My head jerks as I hop off my crate, striding away and expecting him to follow as I head back towards my lab

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I shake my head but follow along behind Sherlock as he heads toward the lab building.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

As soon as we enter, I check for other personnel before locking the door and gesturing over to the sink where some beakers are. One is smashed on the floor. "Step carefully. I still don't know what splashed me but it's corrosive."

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"You should gather it up," I walk to the nearby closet to grab a broom. "We should find out what it was, and see if we can determine how it got there..."

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"No!" I bark firmly, slipping my phone out of my pocket with some difficulty, "I need to document it all first. Don't touch the cupboard." I start to flail a little at him, glaring. "It's a long shot but I need to check if anyone's fingerprints are there that aren’t supposed to be."

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"You're not photographing fingerprints on a cupboard door that is used by everyone on the base, brother." I open the door and grab the broom. "However, please take pictures of the intact beakers and the broken glass. You never know what might prove useful."

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I give Mycroft a snarky little sneer, before doing just that, "I meant my chemical cupboard, not the cleaning one. Someone put contaminated beakers where I would grab them and use them, thinking them clean. I doubt this was just Billy being careless."

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I nod approvingly. "Of course. I wouldn't dream of doing anything with that cupboard. You are the chemist in the family, not me." I wait as he takes a few pictures before carefully sweeping up the debris.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I lean back, waving a hand casually at him, "You'll need to mop the floor also. It's in the cupboard where you found the broom.”

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I shove the dustpan into his hand and motion for him to kneel, so I can sweep the majority of the debris into it. "I'm not your housekeeper, brother. I recommend placing the glass into a clean beaker - one you KNOW is clean - so you are able to possibly test whatever chemical might be left on it."

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"I'm not an idiot!" I snap, pushing it back into his chest. "Don't think because you're so high and mighty you can order me around. My lab! My investigation!"

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Agreed. But you know as well as I do my knee won't allow me to kneel down while you sweep debris, and your arm won't allow you to properly wield a broom at the moment. It's a two-person job, you know." I nod to him. "I, too, have a vested interest in your investigation. Two aircraft malfunctions in a month is one too many, don't you agree?"

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I spare a last glare at him, before dropping down and holding the pan for him, nodding, "I wanted to see Lestrade to get an idea of his injuries and what had happened, but John shooed me away."

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"The broken arm, of course, and a variety of cuts and scrapes. I understand he started having engine trouble and had to make a landing without landing gear." I sweep the larger bits of glass into the dustpan. "Last month the engine cut out without warning, but he managed the landing."

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

Standing, I dump the beaker into a container I often use for the dirty ones, nodding thoughtfully, "There's been a few other, small accidents and incidents in my dye team. Smoke not going off at the proper time, too much smoke making visibility poor, supplies of chemicals going missing...."

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"The universe is rarely lazy... No such thing as coincidence."

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"I've made a list." I dump the pan in the container too for good measure. "It's back in my quarters for safe keeping. Of course, I can only vouch for what's been happening in the dye team."

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"I have asked Dr. Watson to do a bit of research as well. Too many things are happening for this to all be happenstance."

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"I realised that a while ago." I agree, rather smugly. "Whatever is going on though is getting bigger. That crash could have easily killed Gary if he wasn't such a capable pilot."

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I scowl at him. "Gregory."

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"Who?" I blink, then wave a hand, "The point is, sooner or later it seems someone will be hurt seriously or even killed. You need to step in, Mycroft."

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"I intend to. We need to gather more information, first."

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"Does this mean we get the pleasure of one of your visits to base?" I give him a rather fake smile of absolute pleasureless joy.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Possibly, though I'd rather keep my involvement quiet until we have something more concrete to go on."

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

Nodding in agreement, my fingers tap on the counter, "You need an excuse to be here, poking your nose into other's business."

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Evidence of sabotage is enough to get the Ministry of Defence involved. Suspicion is not." I nod. "Can you get me some?"

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"Me?" I look a little offended. "Do your footwork for you? Can't you just say there's some kind of audit needs doing? Maybe a cake audit..."

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"I suppose I could do an audit... but do you really want me shutting down the program until I'm done? You might get bored..."

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"No!" I respond straight away, before flopping back, folding my arms and glaring, "Can't you do an audit while we're still running?"

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Not properly. That's why I need you, brother mine, to gather intelligence for me. If I have a specific focus for my investigation, I don't have to shut everything down."

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

Slowly, I concede to him, nodding and then pushing my way off the counter, "I could work with Gavin and John."

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Gregory will be grounded until his arm heals. I'm sure he will appreciate the opportunity to keep busy."

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"Perfect." I can't help but broadcast that some of my glee is reserved for the chance to work closer with the good doctor.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I chuckle at the sparkle in his eye. "Yes, I'm sure you will enjoy it."

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

Flailing a little, I start shooing him towards the door, "Out, out. I have plans to make. OUT!"

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I laugh out loud. "Yes, I'm sure you do, brother." I say as I leave his lab. There is much to do before morning.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"Mmmm." I agree. "I have to meet John in the morning." With that I slam the door closed behind him, what sounds suspiciously like happy humming filtering through


	4. Chapter 4

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

I stroll into Group Captain Moran's office with a faux smile on my face. Things have gotten a bit sloppy around here and that needs to stop. "Moran. Let's take a walk, shall we."

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

I look up from my computer to see the beloved face with a much less beloved frown on it. Oh dear - what have I done now? “Yes, Sir,” I reply as I get up, lock the PC, pick up my jacket, and follow Jim outside.

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

"What. The. Fuck. Moran." I pass him the file from yesterday's incident reports. Two. TWO. A&E trips in one day! "You are failing your job, my dear. Getting sloppy."

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

“You said you wanted things to heat up. I heated them up. And I didn’t know the beakers were going to go down yesterday - they’ve been sitting there, not my fault Junior decided to play with them yesterday. Look, if you want people to realize that the place is falling apart, you need to wake them up beyond ‘Oh, accidents happen’.” I know the beaker incident wasn’t strictly necessary - but that stupid posh boy has been getting on my tits with the way Jim’s been flirting with him and fawning over his fucking ‘amazing brain’. I hope the stuff splashed his pretty face.

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

I look at my morose partner. "I know that babe. I'm not with you -just- because you're pretty." He rolls his eyes like he does when I'm mildly annoying him. Which isn't as often as one might think. "Thankfully it was a minor burn. Dr. Watson wrote it down as an error likely due to mislabeled containers." The report was still being written in the landing disaster. "Lestrade is to be left alone for now. Too many oopsies to one person doesn't look good. The last thing we need is an investigation. That would scare the buyers away."

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

I have nothing against Lestrade - one of the few sensible guys around here. Got horrible taste in men, though... Shame Junior only got a minor burn. He’s hard to get to, unexpectedly. He seems to have a sixth sense for danger. Though lately he seems to be actively seeking it out... maybe I can get another accident in. “Okay, so you want me to take it easy for a bit? I’ve got a few ideas, but save them for later?”

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

"I knew you would understand. Everything needs to go smoothly for at least a week. Maybe two. People have short memories." Holmes is not normal people. I make a plan to go see the one Seb is convinced I have a crush on, the one he refers to as too pasty to be human.

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

“Right Sir.” I don’t like playing the long game - am more about instant gratification - but you’re a magnificent planner, so I will follow your guidance. It’s better for my health anyway. We’re in a narrow alleyway between two barracks. No one ever comes here. I’m not sure how Jim’s going to respond - you never know with him - but I didn’t join the air force to live safely. I push him against the wall, crush my mouth against his.

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

I give into the kiss then take over. No good letting my pet think he's in charge. "Don't mess up my hair." I smack his hand away from my head. "Not all of us get to wear a cute pilot’s cap." Though I have worn it. More than once. Many, many, times. The hat and only the hat. "That reminds me if a game I want to play. Get home quick tonight.  I have to go do my job now. Being in charge is so boooorrrrring."

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

“Hmmm... can’t wait...” I purr against his neck, then let him go reluctantly. “So yeah, I get it - no more accidents for now. Want me to mess up some more of the paperwork or leave that alone too? Those bloody Holmes boys are entirely too smart for their own good... if only you’d let me take care of them...”

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

"And I will let you. Just not right now. Patience young grasshopper. When the time is right you can have all the fun you want." I pat his cheek and blow him air kisses as I walk away.

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

Ugh. It’s a good thing you’re so hot, because you’re bloody infuriating, Sir. You didn’t specify what to do about the paperwork so I’ll subtly do a bit more... just a few expenses that aren’t clear... a bit more money sinking into this place than it is worth... nothing traceable, just repairs, upkeep... really, time to sell the old shithole...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I'm sitting in my lab, eyes glued to my microscope as various machinery jiggles and hums in the background. The lights are dimmed, blinds down, notepad to hand as I scribble in it occasionally.

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I finish out my shift, checking on Greg on last time before deciding to head down to Sherlock's lab to check on him. I make my way down the hall, then pause in front of the locked door, rapping on the window and peering through it.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I'm concentrating on my slides, ignoring the rapping at first

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I tilt my head and knock harder.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

Finally I look up, barking out, "Go away!"

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

"Sherlock." I knock again. "It's John."

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

Raising my head again, my eyes widen before I launch myself over my desk, kneeling on it and lifting the blind to peer out

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

He peers through the window and I wave meekly waiting to be let in.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

My jaw drops, before I scrabble back, losing my footing and vanishing behind the desk with a thump and a flailing of limbs

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

“Are you going to let me in?” I say loudly through the window.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

A mess of curls pop up over the desk edge, then scuttle away as I crawl quickly on my hands and knees to the door, feeling mortified. Hauling myself up I open the door, scruffing my hands in my hair in an attempt to tame it then leaning to one side and smirking, "John, what a surprise!"

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I grin as he lets me in. “Hey, Yeah. I... uh. was on my way out and I thought I’d stop by... to see you. To see how you were. Your wrist I mean.”

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"It's good." I gesture for him to enter more, waving my hand at him. "What you done was...good."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I nod crossing my arms over my still uniform covered chest. “Good. I’m glad to hear it.” I pause, looking around the lab awkwardly. “So, any leads on your investigation of the contaminated glassware?”

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"Oh! Yes!" I grab him quickly by his arm, turning and trying to drag him across the lab towards my desk. "In fact, I need you."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

“Oh?” I let myself be dragged towards his desk.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"Sit." I grab a second chair, rather basic and rickety, trying to plonk John down on it.

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I sit down heavily and lean towards him, waiting for an explanation.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

Scrabbling for my notepad, I sit on my own chair, "Whoever it is they're smart and left little trace. The small signs they did leave cannot be given to my brother as evidence."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

"Why not?" I raise an eyebrow.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"They're too generic." I swivel my notepad round so he can... attempt to read my squiggles. "I need firm evidence of corruption on this base, but I can't find it here in my lab."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

"Hmmm. You'll need to investigate other areas then?" I peer down at the mess of a note pad, nodding.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"I need help." I admit, for some reason finding it easier to speak to John about my failing than I would anyone else. "You and Lestrade."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I nod. “I’m sure I can help with that.”

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I look relieved, before gathering up my notes again, slipping them into a large box and locking it, "I'll need access to Lestrade tomorrow, but not at the hospital. Is he going with my brother?"

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

“I think so yes. I can have him discharged in the morning if that would help.” I offer.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"It's too dangerous for me to speak to him where others on the base can overhear." I nod in agreement, then give John a small, rather disappointed look. "I suppose you'll go home now."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

“I… UH… Was heading that way, yeah.” I scratch the back of my neck. “Listen, I was wondering... if maybe… You’d want to come by mine for dinner?”

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

Suddenly I sit bolt upright, blinking at him, eyes widening with a slight hint that something has just short circuited behind them

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I see the look on his face and start to backpedal. “If you don’t want to, that’s fine. I just thought… I don’t know… We’ve been getting on nicely lately and so… And I’ve also taken to cooking meals at home lately. Even if it’s just me. It doesn’t do to be eating take out every night... so I was going to cook up a big pot of spaghetti…”

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"Yes! I bark out finally, lunging to attempt to grab his arm just in case he decides to go without me.

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I stop speaking when he grabs me. “Okay.” I chuckle. “Okay. So... would you like to ride with me now? Or meet me at mine later?”

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"I'd love to ride you." I blurt out, before turning a rather neon shade of pink.

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

“Oh...” my cheeks color as well, but I still chuckle. “Well, maybe we’ll save that until after dinner.”

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

My jaw drops, before I attempt to salvage the situation, still clutching his arm and leaned in closed, "I mean of course that I’ll ride with you. I'm ready to go. I'm starving."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I nod, still grinning at him and move to stand. “All right, I’ll just let you get locked up.”

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

Standing straight up, my stool goes clattering to the floor, "Of course." Reaching out, I grab the locked box, tucking it under my arm, "I'm ready."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

“Right... ok let’s go then.” I finished my keys out of my pocket and start heading towards the lab door.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

Following him, I shrug off my lab coat, reaching for my long outer coat to shrug it on. The Belstaff falls around me and I suddenly feel a little more confident. Locking up the lab, I give a small chuckle, "Do you really cook?"

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I look over my shoulder at him. “Yes... I’ve been cooking larger meals for myself on the weekends and then just eating them throughout the week. Better on the waist line that way.” I pat my middle.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"You do tend to put on weight easily around your middle." I agree bluntly

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I blink up at him my face coloring. “You noticed that? About me?”

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"Of course." I'm beaming at him now, quite pleased that he seemed impressed, "I notice that you tend to gain around 8 pounds in winter, all around your waist. You have been gaining more but you've started to lose it now, probably due to your home cooking and early morning runs"

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I blush a bit more as we walk down the hall towards the exit. “That’s... amazing...”

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

His response takes me by surprise, "That's not what people usually say when I deduce them..."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

my eyes narrow, the corners of my mouth turning up as I glanced up at him, pushing the door open to lead us outside. “What do they normally say?”

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"Piss off." I state, grinning honestly at him as we step out, before actually giving a small chuckle.

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I chuckle with him, looking away. I lead us towards the car park. “Well… If you know all that, then you probably know that I live on base in one of the officer’s quarters?”

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"Of course." I'm attempting to hold back my honest, beaming smile now, eyes bright in the low light. I feel a little like showing off... "You were actually supposed to be in a larger room, but you turned it down as you felt it was a little too much for your needs. You're a humble man but also a hard-working doctor who spend much of his time at the medical block."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I nod. “Yes. But it’s not just a room.” I unlock the doors to my car, so we can get in. “It’s a full house. Two bedrooms even.”

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"That's the smallest room they'd offer someone of your rank." I nod, climbing in the passenger side and clutching my box to my chest. My nose crinkles slightly as I recall my own, much smaller rooms. "They also expect you to be married by now and maybe children."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I nod as I pull out of the car park, down the road to the base housing. “Probably, Yes. I guess that’s not my thing.”

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"What is your...thing?" I carefully probe. This could still be just a friendly dinner after all. John doesn't have many friends on base, despite the fact everyone likes him. He may just be seeking to form a closer friendship with me, or even a working relationship between chemist and doctor!

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

“It varies... but right now.... you... I think.” I grip the steering wheel with both hands as I drive, licking my lips.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

For a second, I have an urge to open the car door and roll away...before I collect myself, giving a tiny nod and muttering, "That's...good."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

My head whips to look at him. “Yeah?”

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

Pressing my lips together...mainly to stop myself from saying something stupid....I just nod, giving him an encouraging little look

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I look back at the road, still gripping the steering wheel, nodding to myself. “Right. Ok.”

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"Mmm..." I agree, lips still pushed close together. My brain is racing though...I know if I open my mouth even a little something blunt will come out and ruin this.

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

"I can feel you thinking," I glance over at him, quickly before turning back to the road, turning the corner to Officer's Row.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

My lips finally part with a pop, "That's impossible." I cringe a little internally as soon as the words are out of my mouth

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I chuckle. "Obviously not. Are you sure... that it's ok? I wasn't actually sure if you were interested." I pull up in front of my garage, stopping the car and turning to look at him.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"I'm always interested." I state, before realising he probably meant something more specific. "I mean, interested in you. In flirting. In sex!" I clarify...just in case he really has missed the point

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

"Oh." My lips curve into a smile. "Ok. Yeah, me too." I turn off the car. "Ready to go in? I should get that sauce on the hob."

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I clamber out the car, still clutching my box like a shield. "I noticed you as soon as I arrived here." Frowning, I feel he might need me to say more. "I mean, I noticed everyone. I still do. But I really noticed you."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

“Oh?” I lead us up the steps to the front door, and use my keys to unlock it.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"I noticed your commanding presence." I follow him, glancing around as a whole flood of new data enters me, deductions flying up from everything John owns. "Rare. Usually medical personnel are more reserved, calmer. Not you. You could take command of this whole base and people would obey you."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I bite the inside of my lip smiling. “Well… I did have some experience when I was in Afghanistan.” I start undoing the buttons on my sleeves and pull them down my arms, unblousing them.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

My eyes follow his motions, standing awkwardly by the door, wrapped in my heavy coat and clutching my box across my chest. "You were used to commanding a trauma unit there. A much wider variety and frequency of injuries there. You rose quickly through the ranks but settled where you are due to a slight temper problem."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I snort and chuckle a little, shaking my head. I start undoing the buttons of my uniform shirt. “I’m just going to pop upstairs and change. The sitting room is through there.” I say nodding vaguely behind him. “Make yourself at home.”

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

Retreating, I flop down on his rather cosy sofa, looking around to peel every single layer I can off his life...what little there is. John owns little, his house sparse and military neat, unlike my own rooms which are a cramped riot of curiosities. My feet tap on the floor in impatience

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I return quickly, now dressed in a pair of dark jeans and my sand colored undershirt and fresh white socks. I find Sherlock sitting on the sofa. “Do you want me to take your coat?”

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"Take me?" I manage to blurt out, staring at him. It was a rare thing to see him in casual clothes around the base and I hardly left my lab enough to wander the boundaries where he might be.

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

Chuckling, I moved to stand in front of the sofa. “Here. Stand up.”

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

For a moment I'm concerned about standing up. It might reveal a little more about John's current state of dress than I intend to show, especially when he takes my coat away and leaves me in shirt sleeves. It's only transport, I remind myself sternly, summoning all the remaining shreds of my self-control before nodding and getting to my feet, finally placing my evidence box down and shrugging out of my coat.

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I take his coat from him, stepping a little closer to him. “Hey, you don’t have to be so nervous.”

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"I'm not nervous!" I snap, my face doing all sorts of gymnastic contortions.

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I try to stifle a small smile, as I drape his coat over the back of an armchair. “Ok well, I’m going to go into the kitchen and get dinner going. You’re welcome to come with.”

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I start to stride after him without another word, misjudging my own legs compared to his own though and bumping into the back of him. Is this how normal people flirt? It must be...

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I feel him step so closely that he bumps into me. I stop abruptly, causing him to bump into me again. I look up at him my head practically laying on his chest. “Hello.”

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

Peering down, I have the rather unique opportunity to study his eyes in detail, my hands coming up to cradle his jaw

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

My breath catches in my throat, and I swallow, still blinking up at him.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

My own pale eyes sweep over his own as I hold him still, before seeming to find whatever I was looking for, releasing him and finally stepping back with a cocky little smirk, "Hello."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I clear my throat, standing up straight again. I turn to face him, searching his face a second before turning towards the refrigerator to get out the container of sauce I had made over the weekend.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

My face is carefully blank now, sitting at his small dining table and letting my gaze drift up and down him, before snapping, "Have you noticed anything strange going on in your department?"

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I start pulling out pots and pans from cupboards and the pasta too. "No, not really. Just yours and Greg's injuries."

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"No missing supplies, records tampered with?" My elbows slide onto the table, cupping my chin to enable me to watch him move in full glory, cataloging each motion and flex of muscles under his clothes. "Checked all your medicines are labelled correctly?"

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

"I haven't done it myself...no. I have a Logistics Nurse for that." I start the pasta to boil and dump the container of sauce out into another pan to warm it up. I grab a bottle of wine of the counter. "Wine?"

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"I don't usually drink." I admit, watching him work and slowly allowing myself to sink into this slow, comforting domestic scene. "But I'll make an exception for you."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

"Are you sure? We can just have water if you prefer." I lean back against the counter.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I can’t help it....my eyes roll and I snap in a rather huffy tone, "I said I'll have wine John. I hate repeating myself." before looking a little stricken

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

"Okay." I give him a thin smile. Having taken care of most of his injuries over the last year or so, I was used to his short fuse. I turn to pull down a couple of wine glasses and the wine opener. I manage to get the wine open and pour us each a glass. I set his on the table in front of him and go to check on the sauce, stirring it.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

Once again, I'm amazed at how easily he takes my outburst, just carrying on as before. Without even thinking, my hand moves out and fingers curl around the stem of the wine glass, tipping it back and down my throat without even tasting it, before clearing my throat and nodding, "What you're doing smells nice."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

"Mmmm. Thanks. It was my Grandmother's recipe." I turn back towards him sipping my wine and leaning back on the counter again.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

Leaning over the table, I grasp the wine bottle, refilling my glass and nodding, "She helped raise you." It's less a question, more a statement. "After one parent died... mother?

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I nod. "Yeah. My mom died when I was 10. So, I spent a lot of time with her mother after that. Dad was always working." I shrug.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

Leaning back with my new glass of wine, I allow myself a moment's smugness, "It really does smell mouthwatering." I take a large glug of wine, enjoying the wash of warmth and relaxation from it

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

Eyeing him as he gulps down the wine, I raise an eyebrow. "If you don't normally drink, maybe you should take it easy on the wine."

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

My free hand waves casually, "Tell me more about yourself. Why the air force? You're a talented surgeon. You could have had your pick of the top London hospitals."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I shrug. "Stuff at home was difficult so I decided to enlist. The RAF offered me the best deal, paid for my schooling. I got to see combat, and now I'm here I guess. It has its perks."

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

The glass is finished, but I decide to take John's advice for now...especially as my empty stomach is protesting the influx of wine into it. When the hell did I last eat? Wait...what day is it. Wetting my lips, I nod, "Your father. Alcohol?"

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

Nodding, I take another sip. "My sister too. She's quite a bit older than me. Took Mom's death hard and fell into the wrong crowd."

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"Sister!" I hiss, forgetting my resolve and reaching for the bottle. "I thought brother." Then I pause, glancing up and letting my hand drop from the wine. Bit not good...

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

Chuckling, I turn to the sauce stirring it and turning the heat down. I use the flat wooden spoon to scoop up some sauce, bringing it to my lips to taste. "Mmm. I think that's about right. Want to taste?" I ask over my shoulder, stirring again.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

That makes me blink, before I stand sharply...thankful the wine is yet to have an effect...making my way to his side with only a very slight stumble, which I put down to my shoes being a little loose. Leaning down, I present my slightly puckered lips, ready for the spoon

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I scoop up a bit more sauce, turning to him and putting the spoon to his lips. His mouth closes around the spoon and a bit of sauce drips down over his lower lip as I pull the spoon back.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

As I taste it, my eyes flutter closed, giving a long moan of pleasure before swiping my tongue over my sauce glistening lips

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

My face falls and flushes as I watch him. "Good?" I manage to breath out.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"Perfect." I murmur, opening my eyes once more and gazing at him

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

My eyes dart down to his lips and then back up to his eyes. My hand reaches up to gesture towards his mouth. "You've still got some sauce..." I step closer and suddenly our closeness overwhelms me and I have an impulse to kiss him. So I do. Leaning up, I catch the dribble of sauce with my bottom lip, dragging it up until our lips are flush, kissing him softly.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

It's unexpected, catching me by surprise, but in no way unwanted. It does make me take a rather wine fueled unsteady step back though, bumping into the counter. He goes to pull away but my hands come up, catching his jaw and pulling him back into a rather firm but chaste kiss.

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I let out a muffled sigh as he pulls me back in. My hands move up to rest on the counter boxing him in. My tongue darts out trying to catch some of the sauce I can feel between our lips, running along his bottom lip in the process.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I can feel my skin...which is not at all pasty, just pale and mysterious...flushing under his tongue as my lips part just slightly. The combination of the wine on an empty stomach and the heady rush of arousal and surprise is making my senses spin

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

My tongue reaches hesitantly into his mouth, running along his bottom lip. I'm about to go a bit further, when I hear a loud sizzling noise coming from my left. I pull back quickly looking at the stove to see the pot of pasta boiling over and onto the burner. "Shit! The pasta!" I move over to the stove quickly turning the burner off.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

My body slumps as he moves away, panting and flushed. I wonder for a moment if I'm growing sick...or maybe too much wine...my stomach does feel rather topsy turvy and knees wobbling. Or maybe it's the rapid diversion of blood from my brain to my groin

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I quickly set up the strainer in the sink, finding some pot holders and carry the pot of pasta to the sink to dump it. I take the empty pot back to the stove. "Sorry... about that." I lean on the counter opposite the stove.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

Grabbing the bottle from the table, I take a nervous swig from it, feeling flustered and unsure now. Things have rapidly spiraled out of the sphere of my expertise

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

"Woah, woah." I step forward, grabbing his wrist, pulling the bottle down. "I'm sorry. Was that too much, Too quickly?"

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I splutter a little wine in my haste, shaking my head, "Just unexpected."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

"Sorry. I.... should have asked first... if that was ok." I rub the back of my neck. "You were just so.... and I've been wanting to do that for a while. Just... sorry." I turn back to the sink to pull the strainer out, shaking it a little.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

My hand descends on his shoulder, trying to turn him sharply into my body as my lips duck again towards his

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I feel his hand on my shoulder and I turn my head as his lips land on mine. Setting the pasta blindly back down into the sink, turning the rest of my body to face him.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

My lips press all over his, fierce and needy, before pulling back and huffing, "Stop thinking John. It's annoying."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

He presses me back against the sink, and I'm moving my lips, trying to keep up. I start to giggle. "Hey, hey, Slow down."

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"No! Boring!" I state. My hands slide down onto his hips, giving them a squeeze to test if they're as muscular and solid as they look. To my glee they are...

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

A small groan escapes my lips and my hand flies up to tangle in his hair, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I decide to forgo all attempts at being subtle and instead directly grab his butt in my hands, squeezing and grinding us together clumsily as my tongue darts in and out, licking his lips frantically in rather confused lust

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I let out a grunt as he forces our hips together and then start to giggle again from the movement of his tongue. "Stop...stop. Slow down." I put a hand on his chest, pushing him up just a bit.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

Breaking away with a wet little pop, I'm left panting and flushed, glaring at him, "Why have we stopped John?" I demand, still gripping his rear tight in case he feels like escaping

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I chuckle a little, My hand in his hair brushes down the side of his face. "We don't have to move so quickly, you know. We are just getting started. I didn't ask you to dinner just for this."

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"Really?" I can't help but sound disappointed, "This wasn't a romantic dinner then?"

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

"Ok... well not only for this." I roll my eyes a little, then blink softy at him. "I wanted to spend time with you. Get to know you."

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"Really?" My face creases in confusion and slight disbelief. To steady myself I give his rear a quick squeeze. "We’ve known each other a year."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I nod, tilting my head, "Yes, but I thought it would be nice to get to know one another in a more private setting. With no interruptions. Just me and you."

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

Glancing around, I smirk and then attempt to steal another kiss, "Your bedroom would be even more private." The red wine seems to have relaxed me nicely and removed some of my pesky barriers

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I giggle softly into his lips, return the kiss. "I thought maybe dinner first and then maybe the sofa, and we'd see where things go."

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"Do these things usually move this slowly?" I still refuse to let go of his bottom, finding it a perfect fit in my overly large hands. My wine-tinted lips press and move in his, speaking through another kiss, "Fine. Let’s eat."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

"Okay." I give him another soft kiss before pulling back and moving away from him. I serve up plates quickly, setting us down at the small table. We eat slowly, talking a lot about everything and nothing. The plates are put into the sink and we refill our wine glasses, taking the last of the bottle with us into the living room to sit on the sofa.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I'm still drinking a little more wine than I should, finishing my glass as I perch on the very end and edge of the sofa. As I holdout my hand for a refill I'm unaware my hand wavers and the tip of my nose is rosy pink, "...so then Mycroft fell all the way down the hill like a fat barrel, right into the stinging nettles." I start to chuckle at the end of the tale of one of my childhood escapades. "Mummy had to strip him bare and rub him all over with a dock leaf."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I snort and giggle a bit. "Oh god, I used to hate that as a kid. My Mum nearly scrubbed the skin of my arm clean off with one!" I'm leaning back into the plush cushions of the sofa.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"He looks like a plump red turkey!" I snort in a rather undignified way, attempting to reach for the wine bottle to tip the remains into my glass. "I believe it was then he decided to diet."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I shake my head. "You two... always so hard on each other."

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"It keeps us sharp." I swig down the last drops of the wine, wincing a little at the slightly bitter taste of the end of the bottle. "Right from birth he was testing and challenging me. I just started pushing right back."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

"So, you're saying you got all of your smarts from him? He challenges you." I swirl my last bit of wine in my glass and knock it back.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"Don't be an idiot." I state, but with a warm fondness as I try and place the empty glass on the table. It bounces on the carpet and rolls away unnoticed as I gracelessly flop over the remaining distance between us. My eyes are half-lidded, tongue peeking out to make my lips glisten, "All we have in common is genetics. It's what we both chose to do with that that makes me far superior."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

My eyebrows raise. "Oh?"

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"I chose..." I stumble over my words just a little, hoisting my long legs onto the sofa and attempting to crawl towards him seductively, "...to do someone...something! Productive with my brain. He just plays at being God."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

"Mmm... That's true. I can see that." I put my glass on the table, leaning back into the sofa cushions more.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

Crawling closer, my lips crease into a smirk, towering over him as he leans back, "I chose a practical route but he's quite happy sitting behind a desk pulling strings. Boring!"

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

My hands come up to rest on his hips. "But you. You like exciting. You like puzzles. You like to be stimulated."

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

That word in his mouth...rolling off his tongue so easily. I can feel my cheeks flushing, mumbling, "I...do. Yes. I suppose."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

My hand moves up his side and I tip my chin up towards him. "Can I kiss you?"

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

His boldness takes me by surprise, as always. Unfortunately, it also makes me freeze a little....my hand at the end of the sofa slipping causing my upper body to descend rapidly towards him

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I let out a little 'oof' as he falls on top of me. I start to giggle and my arms wrap around his back.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I'm mortified! My face burning and the desire to scramble away...until I feel him hold me in place with that silly little high-pitched giggle of his coming through. The giggle that hardly anyone gets to hear on base. "I believe I may have had a little too much wine." I say by way of an apology, glancing up at him sheepishly.

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

"Mmmm. Just maybe. I told you to slow down." I grin at him.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

Taking my chance now, I dart up to try and claim that kiss he wanted, pressing our lips together as I lay half on top of him on the narrow sofa

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I huff out through my nose, my arms tightening around his back as our lips press together.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

Closing my eyes, I lose myself in the somehow comforting press and motion of his lips on my own. No pressuring, parting or battling, just the smooth and exploring touch as we learn each other's mouths

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I part my lips a bit making the kiss wetter. The room was quiet except for the sounds of our breathing and the wet sounds from our lips.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

Finally, head swimming and mouth dry, I pull back, panting and allowing myself to flop down on him bonelessly, "That was incredible."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I chuckle and nuzzle into the top of his head. "Just that?"

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"Unique." I settle on, just closing my eyes for a moment to try and stop the room rotating around the sofa... I'm positive it isn't supposed to be doing that

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

"I think you have had a bit too much wine." My hands brush softly up and down his back.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"Or maybe it's just you?" I mumble, words slurred just a little with a drowsy edge

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

"What do you mean?" I mumble into his hair.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"Spinning my nice, neat world around on your own axis." I clarify, cheek resting on his shoulder and long arms draped lazily around his body as one leg trails on the ground

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

"That's... beautiful." My hand moves up to brush through his hair.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

There's no answer....my very large and heavy body just draped over him like a badly formed blanket, breathing deep and regular

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

He doesn't respond and he goes limp against me. I wonder briefly if a date is considered a dud if your date falls asleep on you. Perhaps not if your date falls asleep **on** you. I smile contentedly and close my own eyes, quickly drifting off from Sherlock's warmth and steady breathing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I walk into Greg's hospital room to find him struggling to get dressed with an immobilized shoulder. "Let me help you, dear..."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"I'm fine." I reply sharply as he comes towards me and I got little to no sleep last night with people coming and going. I'd been taken off the IV painkillers, my body stiff and wasn't in the mood for anything today.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I stop in my tracks, debating whether to help him despite his protests, and decide to watch and wait. I'll step in before he actually hurts himself, I think to myself. "Do you have your medications sorted?" I ask.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

I struggle for as long as I can before I finally allow him to help me get my shirt over my immobilised shoulder. "In the bag." I mutter and kick it with my foot, the bags under my eyes being dark from lack of sleep and pain.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I pick up the bag and sling it over my shoulder. "All right then. I took the liberty of picking up a few things from yours and taking them to my house for your stay. I hope you don't mind..." I tuck his jacket over his shoulder carefully.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Just get me out of here and to your flat." I grumbled as I moved passed him, wanting to get back to a comfortable bed and even just having a good cup of tea sounded appealing to me right now.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

_This is going to be a long week_ I mumble to myself, following after him. I manage to get to the car first and open the door for him, putting out my arm to help him get situated in the passenger seat. He ignores me grumpily and climbs in roughly, wincing as he jars his shoulder.

"When did you get your last dose of medication?" I ask. I admit, I'm kind of hoping he'll be able to take the next dose soon - it's obvious he's in pain. He should have stayed longer, but I don't dare tell him that.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Couple hours ago, still have a few hours until I can take the next dose." I tried to say more softly as he got into the driver’s seat. I leant back, hating being this grumpy with him but he shouldn't have left me there last night. We could have had John come ‘round to his where I'd be recovering better than an uncomfortable hospital bed.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I drive out of the hospital complex, heading for the base gate. "Would you like me to pick up some lunch? You'll need to have something on your stomach before you can take more pills." I ask as we drive toward my flat a few miles away. "Or I can cook for you - you choose."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"I'm not hungry Myc." I muttered and didn't really care about taking them on an empty stomach. I relaxed more as he drove, the rhythm of the car jarring my shoulder a little but not so much that it wasn't bearable.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"I didn't ask if you were. But you need to eat something. Toast. Anything."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"And I said. Not hungry. I really don't care if I have to take them on an empty stomach because the hospital food was making me sick at all hours." I said sternly and glanced over, not needing him to molly-coddle me, just get me to his bed with him.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Are you going to argue with me constantly for the next week?" I raise an eyebrow at him.  "I only have your best interest in mind."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"If you had the night I had last night then I doubt you'd be singing rainbows and skipping through the daisies." I snarled with the eyebrow he raised at me, my mind away thinking about my team and who the hell is messing with our aircraft.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Hospital food is atrocious. I get it - I really do. Remember, I've been there. After two days, I had Sherlock sneaking in decent food for me when I was in hospital after my accident," I say sullenly as we pull up to my flat. "You _will_ eat something." I get out of the car and the door angrily, walking to the passenger side to open the door for him.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Oh, so now you're using your authority? Your rank over me?" I chuckled angrily as I got out and ignored his arm to help me out. I sulked towards his front door, the finger ID recognising my index finger and swinging the door open. I was tired, my stomach hurt from vomiting and I was upset not just because I was grounded but because there was a mole in our midst.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Your things are in my bedroom, unless you prefer the guest room," I call over my shoulder as I head to the kitchen to put on the kettle. "Tea, at least?"

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"I'll sleep in whatever fucking room I want and yes. Please." I growled as I started making my way up the short flight of stairs and perched on the edge of Mycroft’s bed. I sighed out in frustration, listening to the kettle boiling.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I shake my head. _Tea... maybe some biscuits... a hot bath and a nap. That's all he needs right now._ I think as I pour two cups of tea and put them onto a tray to take upstairs. As a rule, I never allow food in bed, but considering his mood, I quickly justify this exception. I walk into the bedroom to find him stretched out on the bed, staring blankly at the ceiling.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

I'd calmed down a lot, my jaw no longer clenched, and I'd moved his pillows around my head and shoulder to be comfortable. I heard Mycroft’s small steps and whispered a small 'hey' to him. He didn't deserve this, and I was thinking of a plan of when I go back to base tomorrow to speak with the team.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

Without responding, I set down the tray on the dresser beside him, so he can take his cup of tea when he wants it. I take my own and a few biscuits, and take a seat in the chair by the window.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

I glance over and my heart sinks where I deserved that. I used my good arm to push myself up to get comfortable again, pick up my cuppa with a few ginger nuts. Something to settle my stomach. I took a sip and then looked over at him again. "I'm sorry for snapping and all that."

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"I understand, believe me. Doesn't make things any easier, though." I smile as I see him taking a biscuit. _Better than nothing_ "If I didn't care, you wouldn't be here, you know. I'd've left you to your own devices and you, in your stubbornness, would have made your injuries worse."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"I would have come here anyway. Whether you cared or not." I admitted quietly as I stared down into my tea, dunking a biscuit to then nibble on the softer parts. We'd only been together a short while, but I already felt Myc was truly the one for me.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Probably. Once John released you... next weekend," I smile at him. "He only let you leave so soon because I told him I would stay with you this week."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"I would have discharged myself and still come here, Myc. It’s where I should have been last night." My mouth turned up for a split second before I sipped weakly at my tea again. I managed another biscuit before giving in, my stomach protesting.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I huff. "I can just imagine that argument. John would have you sectioned first, you know... just to keep you there.  I doubt you'd want to risk your career that way"

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"To be with you, I would." I looked up again and I did mainly stay through the night for him. Also, I didn't have the energy to argue with John about my own health.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"No, you wouldn't. At least, I hope not." I set down my tea and get up, walking over to sit on the edge of the bed beside him. "I would never want you to change on my account, dear." I kiss him on the cheek.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

That I smirk more at, the comment but also the kiss on the cheek. "You know how stubborn I am and why I'd have rather been here overnight." I said softly and motioned for him to sit on the other side of me, so I could lean on him with my good shoulder.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I move around to his good side and slide onto the bed beside him. "And you know why I wanted you to stay there for the night."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"And you know why I hate hospitals. Especially lately." I lean more into him and take a small breath to relax again. We still had to chat about what we were going to do.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"I should be here with you all week - Anthea has taken over my duties as best she can. There may a few things I will need to handle remotely - conference calls that couldn't be rescheduled and the like - but I am not leaving this house. And you, you are going to relax and behave yourself." I look at him sternly, but with a slight smile.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"I'm sorry about the rank comment. I. I didn't mean that." I looked up at him to smile at him for a second before it drops, it not being one of my finest moments. We'd had arguments before but nothing like that.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"I know," I smooth my hand over his. "You know I'm right, though. You need to eat something. You need to let me take care of you...  I need you to let me take care of you.”

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"I know and I'll just have to have small things for now. Until my stomach settles. And I know, it's just weird being looked after where we're both so independent." I explain as I turn to lay my head on his shoulder and didn't even mind that it was an awkward position. I couldn't wrap my arm around him either.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"I know what you mean, but I rather enjoy taking care of you," I gently put an arm around his waist and hold him close.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"But I haven't had a chance to take care of you yet." I mutter as he holds me close, my eyes starting to want to shut properly and the sound of his heart beat is always soothing to me. It felt like home.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Plenty of time for that, I'm sure..." I whisper against his skin as he rests his head on my chest. I comb my fingers lightly though his silver hair as I feel him relax against me.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

I doze for what seems like a few minutes but in actual time, it's an hour and a half with my tea as well as his long gone cold. I peel my face away from his shirt where my drool had stuck me to him and then felt the throb of my arm reminding me why I was being looked after in the first place but also why I was lying on this side for so long.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I look up from my phone, on which I had been conversing with Anthea via text, one-handed so as to avoid disturbing Gregory. "You're awake. Good. I was afraid I was going to have to wake you for your medication." I stroke over his cheek softly. "How is your stomach? Do you think you can handle some toast?"

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Yeah. Small slices of dry toast." I mumble with my eyes still shut and I roll over tentatively onto my back. I hold my bad arm against my chest, feeling his legs move away from mine where he'd obviously tangled us both up to get comfortable. I'd not seen him for a couple weeks what with the practice flying and a trip over to France for a display.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I slip off the bed and head back down to the kitchen, taking the tray of cold tea with me, and busy myself with making fresh tea and toast for him. I smile when I feel him walk up behind me and slip an arm carefully around me. "I would have brought it up. You needn't get out of bed."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"I needed to stretch my legs and try to apologise a little more for being a grumpy git." I slip my good arm around his waist and kiss his neck softly. I move round to his ear, knowing we couldn't do anything like that for a few weeks while my arm healed but I'd just missed him, the couple weeks I'd been away.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Mmmm" I shiver as his lips brush over my neck. "You'll be in much better spirits after a decent meal, pain medication, and a good night's rest, not necessarily in that order," I smile as I put the toast onto a plate and pour tea. I gently extricate myself from his grasp and take everything to the table. "I know you said dry toast, but I did make some soup, if you want it. Chicken noodle.  It's rather bland, I'm afraid, but I didn't want to risk over-seasoning it for you."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"I really don't deserve all this. Just some dry toast, a bath and an early night would have been good enough, Myc." I try to protest as he leads me to sit down and I know anything would be better than the hospital food. I also wanted something else but didn't want to push what he would do to make me feel better.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I set a plate in front of him. "Eat." I say with a grin, shaking my head. "Finish your toast, and maybe a small cup of soup, and then I'll draw us a nice hot bath," I nod, a mischievous twinkle in my eye.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Yes. Sir." I add with a cheeky grin and rip pieces of toast up to dip into the soup, taking my time to chew and then swallow to test that my stomach was in fact okay again to eat properly. I finished most of the bowl of soup and all of the soup to then peer back up at him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I watch him eat the food I've put in front of him. When he's finished it all, I take the dishes and rinse them, leaving them in the sink for later. "I'll go draw the bath. Come up when you're ready," I give him a peck on the cheek, lingering just a little, then head back upstairs. The room is full of the fragrance of his favorite bubble bath, and the tub lightly steaming, when he comes upstairs.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

I'd taken the time to keep myself calm and not think about what we could do in the bath, my shirt open where I'd popped the buttons and just needed his help to get the rest of my clothing off. It was simple with my zipper and he was lucky I was barely hard yet.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I've already stripped and am wearing nothing but my dressing gown when he comes into the room. I carefully slip the shirt off his shoulder and down his good arm, leaning in and kissing softly along his collar bone as I do so. "May I join you?" I murmur in his ear.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

We can both hear me gulp as his voice lowers in my ear and I breathe out to stop myself getting hard just from that. "I was going to ask you whether you would... I… I haven't... Since I left." I shut my eyes to stammer it out and then find him watching me when I finally open them back up again.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Shhhh," I nuzzle against his neck, taking his hand in mine and leading him to the tub. I drop my dressing gown and step into the hot water and helping him in. I ease into the water, and guide him to sit in front of me, careful to keep his cast on the side of the tub as he leans back against me.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

I'd allowed him to lead me into the bath, skin against skin along with the hot water and scents scattered around the room. I shut my eyes and then I realise he'd left the music playing in the bedroom of soft classical music.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I take a wet flannel and smooth it over his chest carefully as I nuzzle against the side of his neck. "Much better, hm? Relaxing?"

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Definitely." I murmur as the water drips over my chest and I keep my good arm in my lap so I could at least palm my growing erection a little as he washed me. It was as if I was washing my legs and not very noticeable.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I smile against his warm skin as I stroke the flannel down his arm. "I'm meant to be taking care of you," I purr, taking his good hand in mine as my other hand snakes around his waist and drifts lower.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

I sigh out in a loud breath as his hand drifts lower and my cock really stands to attention then. My body feels warm not only from the water but also from the painkillers, my good arm resting on the edge of the other side of the bath. Even just his voice could rile me up enough.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I let my fingertips glide softly along his length, feeling his shiver in my arms.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Myc." I say quietly with my head falling back onto his shoulder, both of my hands going into fists where I didn't really have the self-control. I'd listened to his instructions and not touched myself the whole time I was gone so he could make me feel good once I was back.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

My fingers curl into a loose fist around his now-hard cock, and I stroke him smoothly. "Mmmm?" I murmur against his ear, taking his earlobe gently in my teeth.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

I huff out a small laugh and look down where his hand is moving in the water. I keep my hips from thrusting into his hand, using them instead to push back against his hips to make him hard since he wants to tease. He knew I wouldn't be able to touch him like this.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"I've missed you," I whisper as I kiss along his neck and shoulder. "Been lonely without you." I moan as he pushes back against me.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"I’ve missed you too. Hence why I didn't touch myself while I was gone so you could have this all to yourself." I keep grinding my arse against his cock, his moan only coaxing me further and we'd only gotten to the point of him penetrating me to only be interrupted halfway through after an urgent call from the base about a Russian aircraft flying in British skies.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"We should finish this bath, then, and move to a more comfortable location," I smile against his skin as I let my hand fall away from his cock. With care and attention, I lather him up with the flannel and rinse the soap away.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"You're a horrible tease." I comment as he washes me with care and my cock is still aching between my legs. I take his help to get out of the bath and dry off, then sitting up against the pillows of his bed completely naked watching him let the water out of the bath. Turning the light and music off to then meet eyes with me.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I gaze hungrily at his nude form stretched out on the bed. I climb carefully onto the bed, straddling his thighs as I run my hands along his muscled chest. "You look delicious," I kiss along his chest and stomach.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Even with all the cuts and bruises?" I question with a raised eyebrow, my good hand running along his back and then round to his thighs. I'd missed just feeling with him and noticing all the small details of just him. His small freckles. His birthmark on his left hip. The scar on the inside of his right leg.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"I hadn't noticed them," I smile against him as I smooth my hands over his chest, then lean in to kiss him. It's taking all my restraint to be gentle.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

It is a little frustrating at first to not be able to run both of my hands through his hair, but my good hand manages just that, my hips then pushing up against his. I wasn't often one to take charge during sex anyway, so I was quite happy to let him touch or kiss or move in any way he wanted.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I smile against his lips as he moves his hips against me. I dip my own hips down, our cocks pressing together. "Want something, do you?" I chuckle.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Maybe. I haven't had it in about two weeks." I chuckled breathlessly as he grinds against me and my good hand tightens in his hair. I meet his eye as he pulls back from our kiss, a look he gives me where I don't know what the hell he's going to do next.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"I see. Well," I kiss him softly on the lips, then start on his neck. "Perhaps I can help with that," I shift my hips against him, both of us moaning with the friction.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"I was wondering if you would." I smirk as he moves down to kissing my neck and knows every sensitive part of me. My good hand slips down to rub his back, my hips seeking more friction as I want to keep him as close as possible.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"I am nothing if not helpful," I lick his earlobe and take it between my lips softly as I shift to lay beside him, letting my hand stroke down his body to just below his navel. I press my own erection against his hip as my fingertips venture lower.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

I let my head fall back against the pillows and watch as he lay besides me to then start stroking me. It wasn't the position I wanted him in but wasn't complaining with his erection against my hip, my lower stomach muscles clenching where I needed relief.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I catch his lips to kiss him, my tongue begging entry which is granted. As the kiss becomes more heated, I move my hand lower still, cupping his balls before moving back to curl my fingers around his shaft. I drape my thigh over his, effectively pinning him while still allowing myself enough freedom of movement to rut gloriously against his hip.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

I moan as his tongue explores my mouth and then almost bite his lip when he starts stroking me properly. My good hand moves down to the leg he'd draped over me, pulling his cock against my hip so he could get as much relief as I was getting. It was now far from being gentle, my fingers digging into his thigh to encourage him.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I growl at his hand tightening into my thigh. "Careful... don't strain yourself..." I say quietly against his neck. I swipe my thumb over his head, making him gasp.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"I want to see you cum like this." I admitted through the air being taken from my lungs and I shiver as he mouths around my neck, taking care not to leave visible marks that can't be covered by clothing. My hips start thrusting into his hand, but I wanted to hold back to cum in him, with Myc riding me like his life depended on it.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I flex my wrist as I stroke his cock, and am rewarded with a whine as he tries to thrust against me, my thigh still pinning him to the bed. "Just enjoy, dear... let me do this for you. Let me take care of you,"

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

My nails are now digging into his thigh that's pinning me down and my bad arm is begging to grip onto him. My cock is weeping and I'm still trying to get him to rut against me more, loud sighs and moans and occasionally his name escaping from my mouth.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I nip his collar bone as I shift my body back over him, straddling his thighs as I slot our cocks together, wrapping my long fingers around us both with a visible shiver.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

I think he's absolutely gorgeous on top of me and my bad hand clenches, my good hand moulding around his arse to keep pulling him against me. Keep the rhythm going through his hand and I'm holding back as much as I can, so I can at least see him cum first. My breaths were getting shallower and quicker, yet I wasn't giving in.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I slow my movements a bit when I see him flexing his hand in the sling. "That arm is meant to be immobile," I say in a quiet warning. "Don't make me stop..." I thrust against him deliciously slowly, I can feel him trembling beneath me.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"It's staying still. It’s staying still, so don't stop." My nails dig further into his arse, almost to cause bruises and pull him forcefully against me. I loved his arse and didn't know why Sherlock had made fun of him for being overweight or joking about him eating cakes etc. He was beautiful, sculpted by an artist.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I growl a bit at his hand digging into my flesh, trying to guide my movements. I let him set my pace this way, as I let myself get lost in his eyes. My fingers glide effortlessly over his chest, tracing over scars and muscle alike as I admire his form. I close my eyes and shiver, as I get closer to my edge.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

Watching him move closer and closer to that edge was like watching a masterpiece. I kept pulling him against me hard, my eyes watching his entire form and my heart stops when he starts to orgasm. He pumps our cocks hard and with the liquid mainly dripping onto me, I wasn't so concentrated on my own pleasure.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I throw my head back with a groan when my orgasm takes me surprisingly quickly, and I feel Greg's hand over mine as I continue thrusting against him. I shudder and look down at him as I shift my grip to encircle him alone, long even strokes that make him shiver. "Come for me, Greg," I say breathlessly.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Fuck. Myc." I gasp where his strokes are so calculated, hitting the right spots to make the pleasure feeling shoot up me like electricity. I pull him down for a hard kiss as I came and bit down on his lip as it engulfed me. I broke the skin on his thigh, tasting blood dripping between our mouths and every muscle in my body was straining.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I jump at the sensation of his teeth in my flesh, and school myself not to pull away suddenly. I feel him spill over my hand, his fluids joining mine on his stomach, as I stroke him through. Without concerning myself with the mess, I press my body against his, our kisses turning from urgent and passionate to gentle and soft.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

My muscles begin to slump as our kisses become more gentle, and I pull away when I feel his swollen lip. I open my eyes and bring my good hand up to run my thumb over it, feeling a sense of guilt for hurting him. We were usually careful about where we left marks due to our professional jobs.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"It's a good thing I've the week off," I chuckle as I slowly lift myself off him with a whimper. I get up and head to the loo to clean myself up, and return with a warm damp flannel for him, tenderly wiping him down. "Do you think you'll be able to get some rest now?" I say with sparkling eyes.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bite. You need some ice for it, Myc." I try and get up once he's wiped me down but with the mixture of pain killers and his hand pushing me down, my body fights against my mind. It was only around 7pm and both of us looked exhausted.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I climb back into bed with him, letting him curl up against me. "Later. Right now, sleep," I smooth my fingers through his hair and kiss him on the forehead. It's not long before he's fallen asleep, and I'm not long behind him.

* * *

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

My mind let's my body curl up beside him but also to drift off to sleep, curling up on my good side with my head on his chest. I wasn't sure what I dreamt about but I woke up around 3am in a cold sweat and vaguely remembering that Mycroft had been crying. I sat up straight and held my bad arm against my chest where the pain was like someone was trying to chop my arm off.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I wake when I feel Greg sit up. "Shhh. Lie back down," I ease him back onto the pillows. His heart is pounding like he's been running, and I can tell by his expression that he's in pain. After getting him situated, I quickly get his pain medication from the bathroom counter and return with it and a glass of water. "Take this," I hand him the pills, which he puts into his mouth, and then the glass of water, which he swallows quickly.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Thanks." I whisper quietly as I down the meds and once I was comfortable with my head on his chest again, I ask Myc to not let the dragons take me before falling asleep again. I snored gently and roped my legs around his.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I smooth my hand gently along his back as he rests against me. "I've got you," I whisper against him as he drifts back to sleep. "Just rest." I doze off with him, my hand still moving along his back as I drift off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I wake around 6am to find him still sleeping against me. Carefully, I reach for my phone on the bedstand, and text my brother.

 **Text to Sherlock** How is the burn on your arm?

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

**Text to Mycroft** Very well. I had the very best attention from Doctor Watson -SH

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I try not to laugh at his response.

 **Text to Sherlock** Any progress on the cause?

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

**Text to Mycroft** I've recruited John to assist me. We've spent the day going through the medical center's records but can find no hint of corruption there. We need to branch out and for that we need Gavin -SH

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

**Text to Sherlock** Right now, he is sleeping. His pain is still significant. You are welcome to come by after lunch

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

**Text to Mycroft** Maybe if you actually let him rest for a while instead of molesting him -SH

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I grin to myself.

 **Text to Sherlock** He is rather insistent.

I run my thumb over my lip

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

**Text to Mycroft** You're disgusting. At least John is qualified to molest me while I'm injured -SH

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

**Text to Sherlock** I hesitate to ask what those qualifications might be.

 **Text to Sherlock** Should we expect you and John for tea?

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

**Text to Mycroft** I'm unsure if John will be working or not. Unlike us both, he doesn't enjoy the freedom to eat cupcakes and gossip whenever he wishes -SH

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

**Text to Sherlock** Be sure to bring the information you've acquired so far. See you after lunch.

\-------------------------------------

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

I continued mumbling and sometimes saying softly about dragons taking me for hours until I stirred around 11. It was rarely that I slept in with my schedule of flying, usually being in an aircraft by 8am, even on some weekends and my eyes looked confused around the room with my brain still on shutdown after the drugs I'd taken.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I hear Greg stir and walk back to the bedroom. "Sleep better?"

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Yeah. I think so." I frown a little as I sit up and rub my eyes, brain still not kicking into gear about where I was. Why I wasn't at work at this late hour. Why Myc was only wearing his boxers and a dressing gown.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"How is your pain?" I ask, noting his confusion.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"I'm gonna need another dose soon." my brain was slowly realising that I stayed here last night, that my arm was busted but I was still not completely alert thinking about the dragons I'd been dreaming about.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"You should eat something first. Shall I bring it up, or do you want to come down to the kitchen?" I offer him an arm to help him get to his feet.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"No, no, I'll come down to the kitchen." I said softly and yawned as he helped me up. I was stiff but able to walk down to the kitchen with him unaided, feeling foggy but more aware of why I was here. My dream.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I let him sit at the table while I put the kettle back on and start to making toast. "My brother will be coming by in a few hours. He's been doing some investigating and would like to speak to you. But only if you're up for it."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Yeah, yeah, I need to speak to my team later too. Has he got much from my accident? From anything else on base?" I said through yawns and listened to the kettle, him popping the toast to butter it and then him making the coffee.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"There was a minor incident in his lab while you were in hospital, actually. He's all right, but he agreed with me that there have been too many accidents of late for them to be coincidental."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"So, my accident last month, is that being taken into consideration?" I take the coffee gratefully and sip at it gently with my good hand, looking up at him as he sat opposite me. It worried me but kept it off my face.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Yes, as well as some other things. Sherlock will be bringing all the information." I sit down across from him, setting the plate of toast between us. "Do you remember waking in the middle of the night?"

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Good. And no, I don't think so, why?" I took a slice quite happily as my stomach had seemed to settle and I needed something to eat before meds anyway. I watched as he sipped his coffee with a sly smirk.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"You startled awake at about 3am, positively terrified," I take a piece of toast as well. "Mumbling of dragons."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

I frown for a moment before breaking out into a stupid grin. "Ah, yeah, I remember about the dragons." I said softly and tried not to snort coffee into my nose.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Care to enlighten me?" I smile, relieved that the recollection doesn't seem to bother him.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Basically. I was the damsel in distress in a tall tower. I was singing to the birds, all fairytale like when a dragon comes along." I finish my mouthful of toast and have to leave my cup on the table as I explain. "It's a huge dragon, really like scary like Game of Thrones dragons and you were just at the bottom of this tower crying because I didn't have long enough hair. Or even much hair."

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"I can't imagine you with Rapunzel's hair," I try not to laugh. "I do hope I managed to save you, at least."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

I shake my head with a grin, "I actually got out of the tower myself by using vines and you were then crying because you couldn't ride the dragon." I lost it then when he did and we both sat there giggling away until it jarred my shoulder.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

After the giggling subsides, I bring his medication to him. "I would say that dreaming of dragons implies conquering fears. But in this case, it may just be the narcotics." I smile at him

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"But we didn't conquer the dragons per se, I just calmed you down from crying about me getting hurt and then crying about not being able to ride the dragon." I quipped back with a bright grin and shook my head in disgust as I downed the tablets.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"As much as I would love to fly again, we both know that won't happen," I said as I quietly got up to refill my coffee cup.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Hey. Hey." I said lightly as I got up and stood behind him, wrapping my good arm around his waist. "It was just a dream." I kissed the back of his neck and hated how tense he felt.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Yes," I reply a little more coldly than I mean. "You should go upstairs and get dressed, unless you want to meet with my brother in my dressing gown," I turn and give him a quick peck on the cheek.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

My heart sinks with the cold reply and I meet his eye as he turned around to kiss my cheek. "It's just a dream. It doesn't mean I want you back flying." I explained carefully, knowing it wasn’t the happiest of memories and his brother was also coming round, which didn't help with his deducing skills.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Go on, get dressed. I'll just clean up here." I say without looking at him. "I'll be up to help you with a shirt in a few minutes."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

I hold my good hand against his chest for a moment before heading up to the bedroom, thinking that if Sherlock even mentioned it or bothered him today then I'd throw him out myself. I managed my trousers by myself and then heard his small footsteps coming up the stairs.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I take the shirt he's set out - a short sleeved button-up shirt, and maneuver it carefully around his arm, taking care not to shift his shoulder in doing so, then hold the other side so he can slip his arm into the sleeve. I then do up the buttons for him, and adjust the wrist sling for him. "I thought, perhaps, we should go over everything that happened. If you dictate, I shall type for you."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Sure. Yeah. Myc?" I nodded as he adjusted my wrist sling for me to be comfortable and I took his shirt in a bunch with my good hand, so he'd actually look me in the eye.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Yes, dear?" I reply, trying unsuccessfully to avoid looking him in the eye. "I know you didn't mean anything by it, Gregory. Just a dream."

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

There's the sound of the door downstairs as I let myself in, a little miffed that John was too busy working to join me but carrying my sealed box of evidence

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Just don't let your brother get to you today." I smooth his shirt out again and peck his lips, not even knowing the whole story of why he wasn't a pilot anymore, but I was going to let him tell me when he was ready. We both padded downstairs and it wasn’t surprising that Sherlock had let himself in.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"He won't," I say quietly as we head downstairs. "This is about the program."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

I squeeze his arm to tell him that we'd chat later on.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I head straight for the kitchen, checking Mycroft's secret sweet hiding places for any stashes

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Hello, brother mine," I say as we walk into the kitchen. I open the near cupboard and pull out a package of ginger nuts, handing them to him. "Shall we adjourn to my home office, where we can go over what you've discovered so far?"

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

Nodding, I shove a biscuit in my mouth, giving them both a rather crumb laden smile, "Brother. Gary."

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I lead the way to my home office and clear a space on the coffee table for Sherlock to set down his burden. "What have you found?"

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"Not much." I admit, opening my box and taking out my notes. I hold them out towards my brother. "Whoever has been tampering is smart or has smartness at their beck and call. I started with my own lab and accident. Those are the results of my compound analysis on the tampered beakers." The notes reveal a rather haphazard mixing of some older batches of smoke dye chemicals that were supposed to be destroyed

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

I sat down in one of the bigger, comfier chairs but I leant over when the results were taken out of the box. I scanned them and didn't need Sherlock’s input to see that they were smoke dye. Pretty old ones too. "Those should have been destroyed ages ago." I commented.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

Nodding, I sweep my eyes quickly over Lestrade, wincing slightly at what I deduce, before daring to look at my brother. My cheeks colour slightly with what I see, clearing my throat, "I see you two have been...busy" is the only comment I find to make.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Yeah, yeah, alright, Sherlock, so someone kept these old smokes to put into your lab to what? Hurt you in some way?" I questioned as I sat back again and flexed my bad hand where my meds hadn't kicked in yet.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I'm still staring at my brother's lip in rather blushing, cringing horror. My brain is very unhelpfully reconstructing the moments that may have lead up to that rather savage wound.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Don't stare brother," I snarl at him. "Outdated chemicals would likely cause a failure during a show, correct? That would make the program look sloppy,"

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I shudder at the word 'sloppy', making a slightly strangled noise and jumping up, "I need a drink." I state, before rushing to the kitchen

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I roll my eyes at his theatrics. "The bar is in here if you want more than a glass of juice," I call after him, getting up to pour him a glass of whisky.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

I roll my eyes myself and don't even bother trying to get up, wanting a glass myself but knowing I wouldn't be able to. I looked up when Sherlock stalked back in with a large glass and then held it out to his brother. "Better? Can we talk about the chemicals now? My accidents?"

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

Flopping back in my chair, I glare at them both before nodding, "I don't believe they intended to sabotage the actual flight. I believe it was a personal attack on me, knowing I'd use those beakers at some point for fresh chemicals. If I hadn't washed them then things would have gone even worse for me."

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Normally, such an attack is much more specific. No one had any way of knowing when you would using those beakers, what you would put in them, and what sort of reaction might be caused," I frown. "I think the chemical incident, combined with the aircraft problems, might be symptoms of a much larger problem."

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I nod in agreement, holding out some more paperwork for them, "The attack on me seemed far more random and... personal than the other incidents. I've made a list of small but seeming harmless incidents going back a few months." One long finger taps a list, "Planes being grounded, drills being missed, the dye team not performing to their usual standard. These things may happen to ordinary teams..." There's a slight sneer in my tone, "but not to us. We're the best."

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Perhaps it would be to someone's advantage if suddenly, you **weren't** the best." I say, looking at the two of them questioningly.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Who would that be? Everyone we've met, pilots and other display teams, they're always asking us for tips on what we do. And we've hand-picked our dye teams, staff, checked all their backgrounds." I met his eye and was genuinely confused to who it would be.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I sit up a little, filled with pride and my own confidence, nodding, "Gerald is correct. Every year, hundreds compete for a place on our team, even at the lowest rank. Someone would have to have a very strong motive to want to bring the team down and sully our reputation." I eye Mycroft thoughtfully. "I'm going to have to have access to all the records, every single bit of paperwork. Gary and John can work on finding evidence in the other departments."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"What about 'my accidents'?" I made speech marks with my good hand and then looked up at Mycroft who was still deep in thought. I kept the concern off my face but my stomach told me something wasn't right.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I look at Greg. "Did any of the other pilots reports trouble? However minor?" I ask. While it's possible someone wanted to eliminate the lead aircraft, it would be less obvious if several had minor issues, as well.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Uh, I've seen reports of fuel gauges not working and smoke not coming out at the right time, nothing as major as mine though. Just small things here and there." I thought for a moment before looking back up at him.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I nod. "The smaller things would be a problem alone, but taking out the lead craft would not only shake the other pilots' confidence - as well as the technical team's - " I glance at Sherlock "it could be used as an excuse to completely ground the team."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Why ground a whole team? I've not known a whole jealousy aspect to come into play here." I frown and even thought it had just been someone out to get me.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"That, dear, is a question we need to find an answer for." I get to my feet and start pacing the room.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"The medical team haven't been tampered with as far as we can tell." I add thoughtfully, steepling my fingers and watching my brother. It's rare to see him so unnerved and highly strung. It concerns me a little. "It seems their efforts are more on grounding the team, rather than destroying the operation. We need more data."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"I need to speak to the team later on today, me and John can then speak to a few people. Look at reports and then get back to you." I nodded and used the arm of the chair to help get me up, knowing it’d be easier for me seeing as I was lead pilot. I needed to see who could take my place temporarily.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Perhaps John can meet with you after his shift today, and take you over to the barracks." I nod as I watch him get to his feet.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"What will you boys do?" I question and needed something to keep me busy now that I'm not flying.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

Thinking a moment, I glance at my brother before nodding, "I’ll research. Concentrate on past events and records, Find connections. It's what I'm good at."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"I'll go grab John after his shift and once I've spoke to the team. Let's meet back here tomorrow morning to go over what we've got." I pat Sherlock on the back momentarily, having Mycroft following me outside.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Cadet Phillips is played by StraightShooter (MsLadySmith)

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

After Mycroft had dropped me off at the base and I'd spoken to my team, I packed up a few more things from my room to take back to Mycroft’s since I'd be staying for a while. I found John just as he was heading back to his room and smiled when he spotted the shoulder cast to recognise who I was.

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

"Greg! Hey! How was your day yesterday? Feeling any better?" I pat his good shoulder gently.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"It was alright, slept 12 hours last night so I must have needed it. Or it was just the painkillers. But it's still a bit sore." I shrugged with my good shoulder and joined him in walking, so we could chat about who we were gonna talk to.

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

"So Sherlock said you were going to meet up with me for some recon... what's the plan?"

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"We need to find people to talk to in the barracks. Investigate grudges and arguments, see if there's anything suspicious and maybe even talking to the big wigs." I waved with my good hand and we started walking into the row of houses built for people like me and John.

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

"Sounds good. I'll let you take the lead, as you know these guys better than me." I walk alongside him.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Just jump in with any of your own questions. Don't be shy." I smile softly at him as we walk into the barracks and after having a drink with a few men, we found a cadet that seemed more than willing to get us to somewhere more private for a chat. Cadet Phillips.

**Cadet Phillips**

"So... what did you sirs want to talk about?" I ask a little nervously.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Just any problems you may be having. Seeing how the guys are doing generally on base." I say reassuringly as he looks a bit nervous, my smile easy.

**Cadet Phillips**

"Is this about your landing gear? Because I didn't work on that plane..." I blurt out, my face red.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Hey, hey, no, no, that was just an accident. Just some technical problem that can be easily sorted. Have you had any problems with any other cadets or officers? Anything like that?" I wave my good hand to get him to calm down and encourage him to drink some water.

**Cadet Phillips**

"No, not really," I start to breathe a little easier. At least no one said it was my fault. "Group Commander Moran has been really helpful, keeping us straight."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"You've not had any disagreements with anyone or Commander Moran? Anything you've seen that you don't think is right?" I take a sip of my drink and glance over at John. I didn't want to control this whole chat.

**Cadet Phillips**

"I got into it with Anderson a few weeks ago. Man just can't keep track of his tools, I swear. **Cadet Phillips**

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Wait. Wait, wait. Tools went missing?" I frowned and knew Anderson could be dense but not usually that stupid.

**Cadet Phillips**

"Yeah. Anderson had been in there the night before looking for something, and I guess he left his valve spring compressor on the shelf. He's lucky Captain Moran found it and didn't report him..."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"I’ve never known him to do that though. He's usually so precise and he has the best log reports of anyone." I thought aloud, meeting John's eye for any question he had about this.

**Cadet Phillips**

"Yeah... well..." I shrug. "Mistakes happen. It wouldn't surprise me if that was the problem with James' plane last week. Couldn't get the engine running right."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

My eyes dart to meet Greg's. "What do you mean, you couldn't get the engine running right?"

**Cadet Phillips**

"It was really rough. Tech grounded the plane so we could get it sorted out. Turned out some things had come loose since the last time it was serviced." I shrug. "Sloppy work, basically. But it wasn't me."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Then who would it be?" I asked lightly and knew both of us were worried.

**Cadet Phillips**

"It was Anderson's plane to work on."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

My eyes narrow a bit wondering whether Anderson might be in on it. He was a clumsy man. I was always having to fix him up. "Thanks for the info, Phillips. We'll let you know if we have any more questions."

**Cadet Phillips**

"Happy to help, sirs," I get up with a nod. "I'm really proud of the program. I'd hate to see it shut down over shoddy workmanship."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"It'll take a lot more than just some shoddy workmanship to close the program down." I chuckle as he stands and I wait until he's gone to drop my smile, looking back at John that we needed to talk with Moran.

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

"Moran, then?" I ask, standing up from my chair.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Yeah. Feels like Phillips is trying to push the blame onto Anderson, no?" I nod as we leave and then start walking over to the hanger bay, a few of my aircraft in there at the moment being repaired.

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

"Anderson is an idiot, but I doubt he'd be involved in something like this. Something intentional." I shake my head

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Let’s just see what Moran says and then we'll have a look at a few reports." I agree, and we found Seb just wiping his hands of something as he steps away from a group of engineers/cadets.

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

I'm just finishing up a training session as I see Watson and Lestrade walk up. They appear to be looking for me.

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

"Hey, Moran. You got a minute?" I call as we approach.

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

I raise my eyebrows at the use of my name instead of my title. We're not that close, Watson - and it sets a bad example for the cadets. I don't reply, but walk over, already chagrined. "What is it?"

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Are you alright to have a little chat? We just need to go over a few things Captain." I made point of calling him captain with the cadets around, wandering behind Moran into his office where the door is shut.

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

"Now, gentlemen, what can I help you with?" I'm not sitting down, so they can't sit down, so they won't linger. I don't have a lot of time or patience. These guys are nice enough to have a pint with, but they're way too close to the Holmes brothers.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"We just need to have a word about the apparent missing tools you found." I began and made speech marks with my good hand, knowing he was standing so we wouldn't get so much talking time.

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

I nearly raise my eyebrows at the speech marks. First you call me by my name in front of cadets, then you go and insinuate things? Do you actually want to stay in the Arrows? “What about them?”

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"What went on? Who's fault was it? Cadet Phillips seems to think Anderson is to blame for the mislaid equipment and then the aircraft malfunction." I said seriously and decided to test the water by pulling a chair out to sit down. Encouraging John to do the same.

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

"Keep to your feet, Wing Commander Lestrade," I snap sharply. "I don't know in which backwater you were trained, but I believe it's still the rule that one doesn't sit in the presence of a superior officer if said officer is standing. Regarding the tools - there was a mislaid valve spring compressor. I found it, returned it to its rightful owner. I am not aware of any other missing tools, but if there are any, I'd be most keen to hear about them?"

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"That's the equipment that we're speaking of, but it just doesn't suddenly end up in the supply cupboard after an aircraft has already been signed out. And Anderson can be dense on occasion but he's the sharpest tool out of the whole of them regarding parts. Something is going on here. "I didn't move from where I was sitting and didn't even flinch at his snapping.

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

I walk up to the chair, kick it out from under him. "You're on report, Lestrade. I'll talk to Watson here about the tools, I'm done talking with you. Now **out**."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"I am on medical leave so you can shove your report." I growled as I picked myself up off the floor and glared at him, saluting weakly with my good hand (and maybe only 3 fingers) to then walk out. I knew John could handle the questioning.

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

I look at Watson, eyes shooting daggers. "Are you going to be a bit more sensible than Lestrade?"

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I cross my arms. “Of course, Captain, of course. Lestrade’s just a bit worked up with all his pain meds. Have there even been any problems with Anderson?”

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

"None that I'm aware of, apart from him leaving the compressor in the supply cupboard. I talked to him about it - he assured me it wasn't his mistake, but I don't know who else would have had access to it."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

“Do you work well with Anderson? Seems that Lestrade is a little fond of him.”

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

I shrug. "I have little to do with him on a day-to-day basis. Seems competent enough in what he does. Why?"

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

“I just don’t care for him, personally. Seems a bit of a bully, if you ask me.”

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

"Is he really? That's not the kind of attitude we need on the base. Do you have any examples of bullying behaviour? And are you telling me this on or off the record?"

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

“Off the record for now.” I wave a him off. “I’ve seen him interact with a few civilian staff. Seems to get a bit high and mighty is all.”

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

"Hmmm... I'll have to keep an eye out for that. Especially with civilians, that's bad practice." I look at my watch. "Did you have anything else you wanted to talk about, Watson?"

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

“No, I think that’s all. Let us know if you see anything else noteworthy. Thanks for your time.” I head for the door, heading out in search of Greg.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

I had decided to wait outside the hanger and spoke with a few other cadets, them telling different stories to what Phillips had told us. That he'd been the last one with that equipment and Anderson was usually quite OCD with that sort of thing. I waved them off when John reappeared and looked at him hopefully.

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

“Hey, any leads out here.” I ask as I approach him.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Cadets say they saw Phillips last with the equipment that went missing. Not Anderson so someone's lying. How about in there?" I nod my head back to the hanger and yawn where the painkillers were still strong.

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

“He’s useless. A bit too tight-lipped and defensive if you ask me. But this is his unit.” I shrug. “Worth keeping an eye on, though.”

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"We need to speak to Anderson to get his side of the story and then after some food, we'll have a look at the reports. Ask others about Captain Defensive." I rub my face and didn't contest as John sat us down in a mess hall. We weren't in a huge rush anyway.

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I look at my watch as we sit, not getting anything but a bottle of water. “Shift is over, so maybe we talk to Anderson in the morning?” I suggest taking a swig of my water.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Yeah, I'm feeling pretty beat actually." I admit and take a large swig of my own. I notice John looking anxious, keeping an eye on his watch as we left the mess and it's rare that I'd seen him like that.

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

“You should probably get some rest. Let me know, if you need anything, yeah? And I’ll check out that shoulder in the morning?” I bounce a little from foot to foot, checking my watch again.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Yeah. Why are you so... Antsy? Is something bothering you?" I noticed the small bounce and had only seen it before in pilots that were anxious before huge displays. I would phone Mycroft as soon as we had gotten back to John's house.

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

“No, I um... just... I’m meeting someone, actually. Is Mycroft coming to pick you up?” I look up at him hopefully.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Oh right. First date or something? And yeah, in about 10 minutes from the gate." I nod, stopping where I could just let him head back to his home alone while I could head to the gate to meet Mycroft. I started to wonder who he was seeing.

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

“Um, second actually.” I bite my lip. “Thanks, Greg. See you in the morning, yeah?”

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Oh. Don't worry so much then if you and her are going on another date. I'll see you in the morning." I patted his shoulder with my good hand and began making my way to the gate to wait for Mycroft. Who I couldn't wait to see.

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I chuckle a little, and then start head back towards the lab.


	11. Chapter 11

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

When the nosy little fuckers have left, I finish my work for the day, then send the Boss a text. "Dinner?"

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

**text to Sebby** My house. Don't forget dessert.  ~ JM

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

I roll my eyes at his sweet tooth. I pick up some proper food, some sweet white and beers, and some chocolate mousse, and head to Jim's house.

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

I know it's Seb who has entered because no one else would be foolish enough to a Commodore's residence without an explicit invitation AND because Seb is the only other person with a key. I finish drying my hair and wrap myself in a robe. When I come down, he has already put everything where it belongs. "Poor baby, you took so long to get dinner I had to shower without you."

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

"I'm sure you'll need another shower when I'm done with you," I grin, nod at the plates with food. "It's all ready for you. Wine? Water?"

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

I raise an eyebrow at him. "How long have we been together and you still ask. Tsk tsk tsk tsk." The only good use of the water is as a conductor from the beans to the sweet nectar of life.

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

"Coffee after the meal. I got you some horrid Riesling because you like that stuff." I pour Jim a glass, get a beer for myself, and set myself down to eat. "Had Lestrade and Watson in my office today, asking questions about missing tools," I frown. I think they're getting suspicious.

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

I almost choke on my wine. "Sorry. Must have heard that wrong. What did you say?"

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

"I know. I don't know how they got the idea... must be the Holmes boys, they're awfully close with them. They're not clever enough to have thought it up themselves."

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

"I knew the old one was going to cause problems. He believes that I believe he's really only here for Lestrade. I'll get rid of him." His disappearance would not go unnoticed. "I'll even do it all legal like and such." I push the food around my plate as I get more annoyed by the moment. "What did your visitors have to say? Tell me everything."

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

"Lestrade was being a total dick - insubordinate, challenging. He made it clear that he didn't believe I found the tools - he called them 'apparent missing tools' making quotation marks with his finger, which is fucking annoying enough on its own... He didn't believe Anderson might have mislaid it, and he explicitly said that something was going on here. I kicked the chair out from underneath him and he left pissed off. Watson was much more reasonable - said he thought Anderson was a bit of a bully, asked if I got on well with him, asked me to let him know if I saw anything else suspicious."

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

"What would Watson have to do with any of this? He's a doctor, and not even that good if one. He can't even tell that the younger Holmes is – That's it. He must be shagging the young one and has become his little lackey." As I reply Seb's description in my mind I get less annoyed. "You kicked his chair? Before or after he sat down? Insubordination might be the exact thing we need to get rid of him and the old Holmes." Seb's brilliance is his most attractive feature. Followed closely by the size of his dick and how good he looks in a Military Uniform.

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

"After he sat down. I didn't want them to stay long, so remained standing - the little shit sat down, gestured for Watson to do the same, and remained seated after I ordered him to his feet. He completely had it coming. Watson blamed it on his pain meds, but... I think he's just getting to full of himself now he's shagging the British Government."

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

"Perrrrfect. This is exactly what we needed. Just wait until I tell Janine this. Just between me and her." I’m so proud of Seb's success that I get up to refill my own wine AND get him another of those nasty beers.

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

"Cheers," I raise my bottle to him. "How's this exactly what you needed?"

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

"As the Commodore I can't very well allow insubordination of a higher-ranking officer. If he's in such pain, he would be better off with his Holmes off the base. That will either make them leave or force Mycroft into formally declaring a reason to be here. That twat hasn't even bothered to come to me for a how do you do."

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

"Won't it look suspicious if you work Lestrade off the base after he's been snooping?" I ask, taking a deep draught of my beer.

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

"Who said he's been snooping? I would have no idea about that at all. He is looking to blame someone for the accident and I can't let him demoralize the rest of the crew." The legitimate, as far as the RAF cares, reasons are getting better and better. "Sadly, there's nothing I can do about Watson."

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

"Hmmm... I would feel more at ease with Elder Holmes off the base," I admit. "Junior is annoying enough on his own."

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

"Anything that makes my tiger happy makes me happy too. Unless it doesn't..." I push his plate towards the middle of the table and sit in front of him. "You have to leave the baby Holmes alone for now."

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

I scowl. I know Jim has a weakness for the little bastard and it infuriates me. 'oh, he's so clever', 'oh, he worked this or that out'... Fucking arrogant little shit is too stupid to find his arse with both hands. "I'm not touching him," I growl.

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

"You better not touch him. He's -my- toy. Only I get to play with him." This has been a point of contention between Seb and myself since the day I first mentioned William Sherlock Holmes. "Is it impossible got you to say his name, my lovey-dovey someday hubby?"

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

"Why? So I can see your eyes light up and your cheeks flush? I prefer to do that some other way, if it's all the same to you," I scowl, knocking back my beer. I don't trust your terms of endearment - they're cheaper than the beer in the Juniors' mess. I don't know what your fascination is with the little Holmes - but I don't like it, and I'm not going to pretend I do.

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

"Fine. Pretty Boy Holmes it is." It's adorable how protective and jealous my love becomes with the merest mention of a borderline genius. "He may be pretty but you are far beyond that."

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

I raise an eyebrow, but I'm not in the mood to fight about Holmes - I get Jim's chocolate mousse out of the fridge, knowing how much he loves the stuff.

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

"You DO love me!!! I knew it." Seb walks right passed me with the glorious dessert. "Hey. Come back here!" The only acknowledgement I receive is a wink followed by him hurrying up the stairs.

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

**Jim runs after Seb, laughing**. **Camera fades**...


	12. Chapter 12

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

I only had to wait 10 minutes or so before I spotted Mycroft’s car and I was allowed back through the main gate. It wasn't often he drove himself but since hurting my shoulder, he was being very motherly and I accepted the help with my seat belt when I stepped in.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"How did your investigation go today?" I ask as we drive through the gate.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"I pissed off Moran." I was trying to hold back a smirk as we drove through the gate, my head full of worry about what Sebastian was hiding. Who else was hiding secrets.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I smile. "To be fair, that's not difficult, as I recall."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"No, it isn't but I sat down while he was still standing. And he wasn't really prepared to talk about what had gone on with Anderson and the tools that suddenly reappeared." I glanced over at his smile.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I look at him mildly surprised. "That was probably unwise. He could have easily exacerbated your injuries." I say calmly. "Please do not do that again."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Hey, I still have one good arm and John probably would have stepped in anyway... Proved my point though. And a theory of mine." I raised an eyebrow at him, waving my good arm to make a point. It wasn't that long until we were nearly back home.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"And what would that theory be? That I might prevent you from endangering yourself further?" I raise an eyebrow.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Oh come off it Myc, you know I'm not that stupid. It proved my theory that Moran is hiding something.  I spotted deconstruction plans on his desk." I shook my head as he parked and allowed him to walk round to open my door. My arm was a bit sore and the painkillers were wearing off so I took his advice this time.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Don't you 'come off it' to me." I reply coolly. "You know as well as I do that I can suggest to John you be grounded for longer than that arm requires. Do not test me." I help him out of the car and lead him to the door of the flat. Once we are inside, I close the door behind him, and wrap my arms around him carefully. "I am only concerned for your welfare," I lean into his neck.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"I know but you don't have to be so cold with me, Myc. I'm not one of your jobs." I move away from where he'd wrapped his arms around me, heading for the kitchen so I could start sorting out some sort of meal for us. We had leftover pasta I could heat up with some vegetables.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"My apologies." I follow him into the kitchen, gently steering him to sit at the table. "Let me cook."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

I stay quiet as he reheated the pasta and cooked a mix of vegetables, a cup of tea helping with the aching feeling I had in my arm. Once we were finished and settled on the sofa, I was trying to find a way of bringing up why he stopped being a pilot. I'd never really had the curiosity to ask him until now.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I clean up the kitchen and bring him his evening medications, taking a seat alongside him. "What do we have planned for this evening?

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

I down my medication in one mouthful of tea and ponder for a moment. "It's been a while since we've watched something in bed. Just cuddling and that." I smile tiredly, wanting something more comfortable than the sofa.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"I suppose we could do that," I smile back, getting to my feet and offering him my hand. "But we're just watching a movie and cuddling. You need your rest."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Yeah, yeah, I promise I'll keep my hands to myself." I flash him a cheeky grin as I get up and take his hand, his house feeling more like a home than mine. I could get used to staying here. Once we were both settled and had decided on 'The Post' with Tom Hanks and Meryl Streep, I was trying to pick a good moment to talk.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

Greg's head is resting on my chest as we watch the movie he selected. We're about halfway through it when I realize that he's more intent at watching me than the movie. "You're going to miss the movie, dear," I kiss his forehead.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"I'm watching, I'm watching but I was just waiting for the right moment to ask you something." I make circles on his chest lightly and look back towards the TV as he kisses my head.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"The right moment? Well, since I have no idea what you intend to ask me about, I can't tell you when that would be. But we can stop the movie momentarily whenever you like."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

I manage to lean over with the remote to pause the movie and with his help, I sit up a bit more against him. "I want you to trust me as much as I trust you. Alright?" I began softly and meet his eye.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Okay..." I reply slowly.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"I would like to know what happened that meant you left your job as a pilot." I asked hesitantly, watching his expression change from worry/panic to some sort of relief back then to guarded. I kept my soft brown eyes on him to say it was okay.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Not long after I was promoted to Group Commander, I fell ill. It was determined that I needed a cardiac valve replacement, due to undetected heart damage caused by contracting rheumatic fever as a teenager." I said quietly.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Oh shit. Did anything happen when you fell ill? Like, how did you find out?" I grab his hand to squeeze and didn't even care that it was with my bad arm. My face dropped in concern, seeing the pain on his face.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"I was getting ready to take my new plane up for a test run. While going through pre-flight checks, when I was struck with a sharp pain in my chest. I panicked, started climbing out of the cockpit, and collapsed." I took a deep breath. "The next thing I knew, I was in the base hospital, and they were telling me I could not fly again."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Love." I took a moment to let it sink in but for him also to take a few deep breaths, "I'm so sorry. I didn't realise it had been that bad." I said quietly. I kept a hold of his hand and waited for him to look up at me again.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"I've accepted it, not that I have a choice," I stroke my hand along his back. "That's why I don't want you to do anything foolish to jeopardize your career. I don't want you to end up like me."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"You know my career isn't the most important thing in my life, don't you Myc?" I smirked as he scanned my face with confusion and it honestly wasn't. He mattered more than anything, I could be a bin man and be happy just to come home to him at the end of the day. 'I don't want you to end up like me' broke my heart for him.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"It's one thing to choose to be grounded. It's entirely different when someone else makes that decision for you." I kiss the top of his head.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"I know but whatever happens, as long as we're together... I'm happy." I use my good hand to cup his face and rub my thumb along his cheek where it looked like he was getting upset.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"I know," I kiss his forehead softly. "Let's watch the movie now, hm?"

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

I settled back down against him with my head on his chest and my bad arm across his stomach. The movie kept both of our attention and when it had finished, I was still slightly awake, even after painkillers. "Did you and Sherlock get anywhere today?" I asked as Myc wandered back from the bathroom.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"I am meeting Sherlock for breakfast in the morning, to see what he might have learned. I wasn't able to glean anything from my own sources."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Me and John spoke to some cadets as well as Moran and there seems to be some confusion over missing aircraft parts, who was to blame. Plus the deconstruction plans makes me think that someone is trying to get the base shut down." I sigh, holding back a yawn.


	13. Chapter 13

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

Once my painkillers had kicked in, I was a drooling heavy weight against Mycroft for the whole evening. I was getting used to sleeping in more and spending more time with him. It had been a long while since I'd woken up before him to just admire how beautiful he looked in the early morning sun coming through the window.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I feel Greg stir against me, and open my eyes a crack to see him grinning at me. "Good morning. You seem to be in a good mood. What time is it?"

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

I glance over my shoulder slowly, cautious of my bad one against my chest. "Half 7, you have half an hour until your alarm." I said with a bit of grogginess still in my voice.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"And why, pray tell, are you awake now?"

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Because I just woke up and wanted to admire you for a little bit. We can have an extra half an hour to do what we want." I tilt my head with my grin and smooth my good hand over his chest.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I chuckle. "I will never understand that, but if it makes you happy, you can admire me as much as you'd like," I take his hand and bring it to my lips.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"If that was allowed then neither of us would get out of bed. Ever." I shake my head with a small chuckle myself, it low and in my throat. I move my hand to cup his face and then smooth my thumb over his cheek where he still looks tired.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"As delightful as that sounds, it wouldn't be terribly practical." I lean into his palm. "For example, I wouldn't be able to make you breakfast. What would you like?"

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Just don't worry about breakfast for a minute. Let me take care of you." I leant over to kiss him softly before I dropped my good hand, straddling his thighs and kissing his chest as I ride his shirt up. Well, my shirt that he borrowed.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I shiver at his touch. "I'm meant to be taking care of you..." I mumble, gasping as his hand reaches the waistband of my pyjamas.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"And I haven't been looking after you as much as I could be." I glance up at him through my eyelashes and pull his pyjama bottoms (again, mine) down to see that he was almost fully hard.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I start to half-heartedly protest when he shifts down my body, kissing along my hip bone.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

I pull the bottoms down to his ankles and then kiss my way back up, nudging my nose around his cock and softly wrapping my hand around him. If we had the time, I would edge him as much as I could but since it was only half an hour, I'd just have to make the best of the time.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I look down at him, getting caught in his dark eyes for a moment before my eyes close as his hand closes around me. I grip the sheets tightly, to keep from grabbing his shoulder when I feel his warm breath against my cock.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

I pull back his foreskin slowly and use his pre cum as lube, lightly licking up the side of his cock to then blow on it for a different kind of sensation for him. I kept my hand moving and watched his expressions. Really watched to take in how gorgeous he was.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I can't keep still any longer, letting myself thrust into his hand. I screw my head back into the pillows with a moan, putting my hand over his as he strokes me.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

I let him set the speed and reach over to the drawer for the lube and a small dildo I'd been saving. He had his eyes squeezed shut so I made it sound like I was getting ready, taking my hand away from his cock to pour lube onto it.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I shudder when he takes his hand away, and opt to slowly continue stroking myself as I look down at him. With an eyebrow raised, I ask, "What are you doing, dear?"

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"I haven't felt you for a while. Just trust me." smile as I run my fingers around his hole, then encouraging him to lie on the pillow I then drag down to put under his hips. I put one leg over my good shoulder and am determined to work around this.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Your shoulder..." I start to protest, then feel his lubed fingers teasing around my arsehole, and my protests turn into a moan of pleasure.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"You’re leaning on my good one. Just relax." I gently push in and although he is a little tight at first, he does manage to take three of my fingers quite quickly and he's then totally forgotten about my shoulder. He's begging me to fuck him.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Don't tease me," I say, somewhere between a growl and a whine. "Don't make me beg..."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"I promise I won't make you beg. I'll give you what you want." I say in a rather sweet voice and after some fumbling around to get my boxers off, I start to push the dildo inside of him. My own erection is ignored for now.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I freeze and look at him. "That's... not..." I start to say, but make no move to move away.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"I do want to actually fuck you but this is the next best thing with my shoulder out of action. Just imagine it is, yeah?" my confidence drops a little and start to pull it out again when he grabs my hand to stop me.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"What I want is you," I cup his face in my hand softly. I whimper as he pulls the dildo out, feeling suddenly empty. I sit up and bring his lips to mine. "Lie beside me," I whisper against his cheek. "Let me do all the work,"

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"I'm meant to be looking after you, Myc." I try to protest but get laid down on my back again, my eyes full of worry. It was always that with my ex-wife that I never looked after her enough, even if I wasn't injured. I wanted to do as much as I could for Mycroft.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I pick up the lube from the bedstand and pour a generous amount into my hand, smoothing it over his erection in a few strokes. Then I swing a leg over him, straddling his hips. I carefully watch his face as I lower myself slowly onto him, a quiet groan escaping my lips. I take his good hand in mine and press it to my lips as I gaze into his eyes. "Not too much?" I ask quietly. "No pain in your shoulder?"

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"No, my painkillers will still edge the pain for a few hours." I put my bad hand on his hip carefully and I can already feel how seized my shoulder is, even from that small movement. Just feeling me inside him was enough to take my mind off it.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I roll my hips slightly, letting my head fall back with a sigh. I hold his hand on my hip still and guide his other hand to my neglected cock.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

Thankfully my good hand is the one that wraps around his cock and it means I can give him the pleasure I wanted. I fight to keep my eyes open to stamp this picture in my mind, his cheeks flushed with his freckles sharpened, his face screwing up and then relaxing when he hits his prostate. I can only moan and let him ride me.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

My breathing rapidly becomes more ragged as I set the pace, resting a hand lightly on his chest to keep my balance as I rock my hips between his cock and his hand stroking mine.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"You look so fucking gorgeous like this. How badly do you want to cum, Myc?" I say softly as he continues to rock his hips and knew dirty talk helped in getting to that finish line. I let go of his cock to hold his hip so I could move my bad hand back to my chest.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"So close..." I gasp, rocking him against my prostate hard.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"You're so beautiful. You gonna cum without me touching your cock, Myc? Huh?" I was starting to use my good hand to pull him against me and I was holding off with my own pleasure. I wanted to release in a different way, my eyes set on his.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I let him pull me down to him, resting an elbow beside him and leaning forward to nip at his earlobe. The feel of his smooth belly brushing lightly against my sensitive cock isn't as good as his hand, but it feels divine, and I arch my back into it.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"I'm so lucky to have you, even riding my cock so well. Didn't even have to ask you to get on top of me." I growled in his ear and moved my bad hand slightly, so he wasn't leant on that shoulder. I dug my nails into his arse, feeling his cum drip onto my chest as he shook.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

Waves of pleasure course through me as I shake and moan over him. I rest my forehead on his good shoulder, slowing my hips as I try to catch my breath. "You are too good to me," I mumble against his skin.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

I watched him as he lifted his head and met my eye, breath caught and tried not to wince as he lifted himself off of me. He knew I didn't always get off that way, enjoying his mouth more and we still had 5 minutes until his alarm was due to go off. "And I don't deserve you, at all."

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Of all the things you deserve, I am the least of them," I settle alongside him. After a moment, I get up and walk to the en suite to clean up and get a warm, damp flannel to clean him up with.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Would you suck me off? I love your mouth." I said as he was cleaning me up and it did startle him, never being shy to ask for what I wanted and I wasn't that far from getting off. I even started stroking myself slowly for him

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"I can't refuse you anything, my dear," I smile at him as I finish cleaning him up, tossing the flannel toward the en suite as I smooth my hands down his chest. "And especially not that request..." I lean down and drag my tongue along his length.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

I moan aloud and use my good hand to run my fingers through his hair. It's what I first noticed when we met, how the sun had been turning it back to his natural colour. I was painfully hard and it wasn't going to take much to get me there.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

A few more teasing licks, and I take him into my mouth, my hands holding his hips steady. His fingers in my hair feel wonderful, and I oblige his silent request, taking him in til his cock brushes against the back of my throat. My tongue works along his length as I bob and suck, rewarded by the sounds he's making.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

The heat around my cock along with feeling the back of his throat has me thrown into an orgasm just as his alarm goes off. I grab his head with both hands, forgetting about my injury and arching off the bed with my breath leaving me. It was only when I settled back down again that the pain creeped back in.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I suck him through, finally letting him slip from my mouth as he relaxes. I kiss my way back up his body, finally nuzzling against his neck. "As much as I hate to do this, I need to go to work... people to talk to. You stay here and get some sleep, hm?" He's already nearly asleep, silently nodding against me. I quietly get up, quickly shower and dress, and head out the door for my 8am appointment.


	14. Chapter 14

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

A few minutes before 8am, I walk calmly into the base commander's office, and let his secretary know I have an appointment to meet with Air Commodore Moriarty.

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

A press of a button let's my assistant know I'm ready to meet with Mycroft Holmes. It's a moment later that the stuffy former pilot enters my office. I walk over and greet him nicely. "Rumors are true. You are here. I heard from several people, guards included, that Mycroft Holmes was on base, but I said noooo. Couldn't be true, because Mycroft Holmes wouldn't be such an -idiot- as to come on to my base and not inform me in person."

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"I came to the base for personal reasons and have only just arranged my schedule to allow this visit," I reply tersely, but make no motion to shake his hand. "The Ministry of Defense would like to review a few things here, and you are the person I need to discuss those things with." I nod. "May we sit?"

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

I don't bother answering his question verbally but make a floppy hand gesture in assent. "Really, Myc, really? When did we get so formal to each other?" I drop my hand and lean against my desk.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"We have been 'this formal' ever since I was passed over to take the position that you currently occupy," I glare at him. While I'd been restricted to a desk job, I could have continued my RAF career as base commander, had Moriarty not appeared and greased all the right palms to secure that position for himself. I pull a folder out of my briefcase and lay it on his desk. "We've noticed some irregularities in some of your reports," I begin.

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

"Can I see that?" I'm anxious to know what the higher ups are thinking.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"In due time," I lay my hand flat on the file, keeping him from taking it. "First, another topic. I understand there have been a rash of mechanical problems with the Red Arrows. Have you looked into the situation?"

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

"Last I knew, Lestrade was taking his frustration out on Moran. I've convinced Moran to not press for disciplinary action. As long as Lestrade doesn't act insubordinate again." His eyes light up each time I mention the pilot. Interesting. What I thought was a fling looks like an actual relationship. Holmes don't do relationships.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Lestrade's frustration is understandable, since his last accident was the second in less than a month. This one has medically grounded him, too, though luckily, his injury was relatively minor," I reply. Of course, Moriarty knows exactly what happened, but he may not realize how much I know. "If I didn't know better, I'd suspect someone deliberately interfering with the Wing Commander, or even the Red Arrows overall."

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

I nod along with him. "Anderson is being dealt with as we speak." No big loss there. "Or are you formally accusing Group Captain Moran of something?"

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"No, no, of course not," I wave away his concern. "Or should I be?"

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

"If you make a formal accusation... Well, you know what that entails, don't you? How is the British Government doing these days?"

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"I seriously doubt Moran is motivated enough to directly or indirectly cause Lestrade harm without a direct order," I look at him coolly.

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

"What are you saying, Myc? Are you saying it was deliberate, that someone ordered someone to hurt Lestrade, or what?" I lean back in my chair with my hands behind my head. "You're getting sentimental in your old age. Letting emotion cloud logic. Shame." All for a fishy.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"I'm saying no such thing. However, you seem to be..."

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

"Always the politician. You never could be upfront. That's why you were passed over for this job. It takes a real leader to command." I stand up so he's aware this visit is over. "You're welcome to visit _my_ base while your pet heals up but keep your petty ideas in your head and not out of your mouth."

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I look up at him for a moment, then slowly get to my feet. "Thank you for your time. This little conversation has been quite... enlightening." I pick up the file I had laid on his desk and tuck it back into my case. I bid him a good afternoon with a silent nod and turn to leave.

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

**text to Tiger** Fox and Weasel on the loose in Camp.  ~JM

 **text to Tiger** assume otter out of water  ~JM

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

**text to Boss** ... you know our communication is encrypted, right?

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

**text to Tiger** ... and...?  ~JM

 **text to Tiger** have you heard talk about the menagerie? They picked up a hedgehog. ~JM


	15. Chapter 15

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I walk into Sherlock's living room to find him surrounded by stacks of paperwork and a calculator. "Find anything useful, brother?" I ask.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

My nose crinkles, looking up and giving him a sharp nod. "Sit down Mycroft. I have the evidence you wanted."

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I look around for a clear space and take a seat. "Tell me."

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

Taking a deep breath to steady myself, I nod and slowly rotate the book I was writing in towards him. The lines and columns are in my own hand, yet the formulas used would be familiar to Mycroft as some our mother worked with in her career as a mathematician. "I investigated all the records I could lay my hands on. Not as many as I would like, as they're sealed from me. I didn't want to cause a potential breach by cracking the passwords and codes set on them." I wave my hand to the side. "These are mainly the ledgers of the supply department."

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"All right." I glance at it. "None of these seem out of the ordinary, though it does seem most of the chemical purchases are from a single vendor, RB Enterprises." I frown.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

My finger moves down another column, nodding, "They seem perfectly in order, but look a little closer." Suddenly I feel a little smug, "Parts orders, repairs commissioned, supplies taken...yet where are they in reality?"

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Interesting. So money is being paid, but no products or services are being received. Makes me wonder about that company. Have you looked into them?"

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

Leaning back, I suddenly sound a little sour, "It was difficult to find any information on them. They all seem to be operating inside other companies, shell accounts, offshore banking. All I could find was RB Enterprises is owned by a man named Richard Brook, yet I could find no information on him whatsoever." My fingers drum on the table. "It's as though he doesn't exist as a person."

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Let me call in a few favors off-base. I may be able to get more information. But the rest definitely points to someone skimming. We just need to learn who... and why.  Good work, brother."

A full audit would be nightmarish, of course, but might prove quite educational.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I lean back, waving my hand at him with a rather evil little smirk, "A full audit...quite within your power of course. You do after all, do just a simple desk job for the MOD."

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I huff. "Not as simple as you'd like to believe, brother." I get to my feet. "Obviously, we need to keep this information quiet until we have everything. I assume Dr. Watson is, or will be, privy to it, of course?"

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"I've already told him much of what I found out." I state with that same, knowing little grin. "He agrees there's something strange going on. He also pointed out that the medical facility seems to be untouched. Maybe whoever is doing this doesn't want people dead, only injured and property destroyed."

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"I'm not sure if that is a comfort or not," I shrug. "Stay safe, Sherlock. The more information we acquire, the more dangerous we are to whoever is doing this. They may find they are able to overlook their compunction to not want us dead at some point."

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

That actually makes me pause, sitting back up in my chair and snapping, "Dead? Stop being a drama queen, brother mine."

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Just being a realist, Sherlock. Greg got lucky - his skill and level-headedness helped to avoid what could have been a much more serious injury."

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"Lestrade is a skilled pilot." I report in a rare moment of acknowledgement for him, "He was never in any real danger."

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Indeed. One of the most skilled we have, currently." I reply, just a tinge of jealousy in my voice. But my point stands - a lesser pilot would not have fared as well. And then there's the chemical mix-up in your lab - your injuries could have been worse, too."

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

My lips purse, conceding his point with a nod, "I wonder why they went after me. It makes less sense if their target is the planes or pilots."

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Perhaps the target is more general... not specifically the planes or pilots, but the program itself?"

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

Humming under my breath, my fingers drum on the desk once more, "Our displays have been tampered with. Smoke swapped, timers reset. But this was a direct attack on my person."

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"You are the key person in setting up the displays. Lestrade, being the Wing Commander, is key to the team in the air.  With both disabled..."

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

My eyes widen as it clicks into place, before I leap to my feet, hissing, "I have to go, and check John is safe. He's one of the few remaining key personnel who hasn't been targeted."

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"I have some calls to make. Keep me posted if anything new happens, yes?"

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I quickly gather up the paperwork and books, nodding but not answering as my unusual level of concern for John grows, just wanting to rush to the hospital block to check on him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

I'd underestimated the pain from my shoulder after I'd woken up and ended up pacing most of the day where I couldn't get comfortable. Even painkillers and other meds didn't help. I went for a short walk around Mycroft’s street, starting to drop off on the sofa when he arrived home.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I walk into the living room to find Greg on the sofa, obviously uncomfortable. "Is it bad today?" I ask quietly, sitting on the arm of the sofa, running my hand softly through his hair.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"It's my fault, don’t worry about it. How was your day?" I smile tiredly up at him and he looked concerned. I searched his face, sometimes being able to read him better than he thought.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Part of my job is to worry over you. If I don't, John will take you back to medical, and I know you don't want that," I smile softly. "Can I get you anything?"

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"I did try to put some fish in the oven, but I couldn't work around opening the oven door and putting it in. I did wash some veg though." I got up slowly, vaguely reading somewhere on the side effects that the meds could cause restlessness. I followed him into the kitchen.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I steer him to sit at the table while I prepare lunch. "You're doing too much. You need to take it easy. I know how difficult that can be, but you don't have much choice." I smile at him.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"I know, I know you do this every day, but if I don't keep busy then I just feel… lazy." I watched him put the fish in the oven that had been left out on the side and I used my good hand to cover my face as the reality of what I've just said sank in. I sighed, frustrated, upset, tired.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I finish up the meal prep and after putting the fish into the oven, take a seat across from him and take his hand. "You're not lazy, Greg. You're injured. You should be in the hospital getting proper care, but since you're such a stubborn patient, your attending physician consented to letting me take you home." I kiss his knuckles softly. "I'm sure we can find something to keep you busy. I had a very interesting conversation with Air Commodore Moriarty this morning."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Yeah? I thought you were seeing Sherlock." I dropped my hand but still felt like an asshole, pushing back the feeling of tears surfacing and wondered why the hell I wanted to cry in the first place.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"I did, right after I spoke to Moriarty. I found it very enlightening that he hardly questioned my claim of discrepancies, but immediately reacted defensively when I questioned the mishaps on your team."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"What else did he say? Did he say anything about Moran?" I asked softly and felt my emotions die back down a little as he ran his thumb across my knuckles.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Only that Moran was talked out of taking disciplinary action against you. He claims that the 'problems' - specifically Anderson - are being 'dealt with', though he was the one who brought up Moran's possible involvement."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

I nodded and chewed the inside of my lip before speaking again, "So what did Sherlock find?" he still looked concerned and it wasn't just about me where I was in pain.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Some creative accounting. Supply orders that never arrive, parts ordered that are never installed... money spent on seemingly important things that never happen. Someone is skimming."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"To what gain though? To make the base look bad?" I questioned him for more answers, and I didn't like the concern he was trying to hide. I thought about paying another visit to the base, but Mycroft must have seen it on my face.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"We're not certain as yet. We need to do more investigating, though we have some suspicions," I reply, not looking him in the eye. "You will not return to base without me, Greg. Not until we figure this out."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"What suspicions? What aren't you telling me?" I frowned and shook my head, it not being a question of him bossing me around just because I'm injured.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"I will, when we are certain," I reach across the table and squeeze his good hand. "But not until." The oven timer sounds, so I get up to take care of lunch.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Just give me your theories then, it doesn't have to be anything certain and it's not like I'm going to go blabbing it everywhere." I feel the anger but also the tears well up again to just fight them off.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I set a plate of food in front of him. "Eat. Then you need some actual sleep. You are over-tired." I can tell the medication is making him a bit emotionally unstable - a common side effect, as I recall - but don't say that aloud.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard all that bullshit before from my superiors when they want me to leave a subject alone. I'm not some fucking China doll and I thought we trusted one another to speak to each other about this sort of thing." I ranted as I stood up and wiped my eyes with my good hand, wanting to just shout at him.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"My foremost concern is your well-being. Right now, you need medication and rest far more than you need to get yourself riled up with matters over which you have no control, which will endanger you more than help you." I say, calmness in my tone.  "Please... sit and eat."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"No, no, I'm not doing this again, I'm not letting a partner boss me around just because I'm injured. I can fend for myself." I growled and left the kitchen holding back sobs, heading to his bedroom to then slam the door. I wasn't even that hungry and I thought Mycroft had let me in.


	17. Chapter 17

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I watch sadly as he storms off. With a sigh, I pick up his untouched plate of food and wrap it up, setting it in the refrigerator for later. I sullenly pick at my own food, finishing just over half before giving up and tossing the remainder in the bin. After quickly cleaning up the kitchen, I find myself standing outside my bedroom door. I knock lightly. "Greg?  May I come in, please?"

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

I'd been pacing his bedroom crying and then getting angry for half an hour before sitting down with my back against the bed. I had a thumping headache as well as the pain in my arm, staying quiet when he asked to come in. I'd not cried like this since my mum had passed away and that was 12 years ago now.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I listen at the door, and do not hear a response from him. I slowly turn the knob and open the door a crack, peering in. "Greg?" I say quietly, but still not entering.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Go away Myc. I'm still not hungry." I reply quietly as he cracks the door open, my good hand wiping my eyes for the final time. I looked up at the door, meeting his eye as he spots me on the floor.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"I know. I put your lunch in the refrigerator for later." I open the door a bit further and step inside. I walk over to him and drop to my knees beside him. "I am sorry."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

I turn my head away to glare at the radiator. "I know the meds are making me fucking emotional, Myc.  Why do you think I'm getting so angry with myself? At the situation before us?" I said with a sore throat.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

Cautiously, I reach out and put an arm around him. "I understand. It's just something we have to get through. I am here for you, no matter what.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

I relax my shoulders when he puts his arm around me, and I feel even stupider for getting angry at him. "I know I can't control what's going on at the base right now, but you need to tell me what's going on. This is what is keeping me busy, Myc, so I don't lose my mind." I explained.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Do you trust me?"

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Of course I do, but that's not the point." I begin and shrug his arm off to get up so I can sit on the edge of the bed, "From what I've seen of you today, it looks like you're planning something that's going to hurt you and you're trying to keep me out of it. Keep me safe but if it was a choice between saving a whole base against saving me. I'd just want you to tell me you love me and that you'd do good and I'd be fine. "

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Of all of us, I'm the least likely to be endangered. What's going on may affect you and Sherlock directly, and to some extent, John as well." I get up and sit beside him on the bed. "Sherlock and I need to formulate a plan, and I can't do that if I'm worrying over your involvement right now. Give me 24 hours. Please."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Then those 24 hours will turn into 48 hours and so on. If it’s going to affect me, Sherlock and John then I need to know. Sherlock said something about caring not being an advantage so put aside your emotions for me and treat me like a pilot. Treat me like someone that can help. "I looked across at him and spoke honestly.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Right now, the best way for you to help is to let me do my job, Greg. 24 hours. Not a moment longer. You have my word."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

I kept my eyes on him for a minute before smirking down at my hands, "I want that word in writing." I muttered and even though I still felt uneasy, I knew he was going to be smart about it. I would just have to step back for a change and let him feel like he used to when he could fly.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I give him a kiss on the temple. "Now will you rest a bit?" I ask hopefully.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Only if it’s on the sofa with you and a blanket." I got up and wobbled a little, needing his help back downstairs but my body had given in by the time we got to the sofa.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I settle him on the sofa, his head resting sleepily in my lap. Tucking the blanket around him, I whisper, if that's what it takes, I will stay right here til you wake."


	18. Chapter 18

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

**text to Tiger** Coffee. Now. Officers Lounge.  ~JM

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

Now what? I make my way to the Officers Lounge - it's time for coffee anyway.

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

I'm working on my tablet in the Lounge waiting for Moran. Moving numbers, nonexistent supplies, and postponing requisition orders, etc. around like virtual TETRIS, is one of the highlights of this job.

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

I get to the lounge, get myself a black coffee. Jim has a cup on his table, but knowing him he'll want another one, so I get him one too - black, two sugars. I carry the caffeine to the table, place the cup next to Jim's current one - as expected nearly empty - and sit down. "You wanted to see me, Sir?"

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

"Had an interesting talk with Holmes today. Mycroft, the older one. The weasel is sniffing around." I drink my coffee as I tap my stylus on the table. "Have you spoken to Anderson? Did you tell him about the lucrative deal we can offer?"

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

"Yeah. He's being a total idiot, as usual. Talking about **honour** , **vocation** , whatnot. So I offered him more money, which made him more reasonable.  So what was your talk with Holmes the Elder about?"

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

"Anderson’s being transferred anyways. Sending him overseas to teach at a Camp in Rhode Island." Their problem now. "As for the old Holmes... He wouldn't say he was doing a formal inquiry but did admit he doubts all the accidents are accidents. Has no proof though."

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

I lean back, frown. It's been risky, increasing the pressure - and the Holmeses are annoyingly clever. "Hmmm... seeing as he is shagging Lestrade, the latter has probably informed him of his suspicions of me. And since it's well known that we are together, it's not a gigantic leap from that to thinking that you're involved. Did he give the impression of thinking that?"

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

"He gave the impression that he wants you to play nice with his bit of rough."

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

"His bit of rough - hardly, he's a cushy fair-weather flyer if ever I saw one. And I **will** play nice, if he's not insubordinate. Just because he's fucking the government doesn't mean he can be disrespectful to a commanding officer."

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

"You don't want to bring him up on charges? Shame." The faux disappointment is clear in my voice. "The cute Doctor would be forced to be a witness against him. Whatever. We can't do anything more around the planes for a bit."

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

"Yeah, you said - but then Junior had his accident rather inconveniently straight after Lestrade's latest. Is Mycroft concerned about that?"

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

I nod. "Those boys like to pretend they don't like each other but their brotherly love is disgustingly apparent." A few more taps to my tablet and all the pieces are in place. "You will -find- the new wheels misplaced in the laundry room, for some reason. Tomorrow most of admin, including me, will be quite ill. Food poisoning is a dangerous thing but the cost of getting three days’ worth of catering... Worth it."

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

"The brotherly love seems to mostly flow down - Junior is a bit too immature to recognize it." I finish my coffee. "Alright, so I'll find the new wheels - won't it look suspicious if I keep finding new stuff? Might we get Anderson to do it? And - if you have food poisoning, does that mean you'll have to take the day off? I have a free morning..."

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

"No way you're going to find the wheels. I have another in mind for that. Sweet girl. Cheep. As for your time off I wouldn't get too excited. You can take your morning off but then you'll be taking care of a certain someone for a few days.  I'll make it up to you, Tiger."

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

"You're not **actually** getting food poisoning, are you? Can't you fake it?  And you're always telling me you'll make stuff up to me - I've built up so much karma by now you owe me a gold-plated tank..."

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

I raise an eyebrow at him. "You really think I would get sick like a normal person?? You should be happy you're known for eating with your men." I get a rather feral grin. "How about I make some of it up to you this weekend... It would be expected for me to have a sore throat..."

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

I can't help but grin even broader at that. "I'll deduct it from the debt... So, what do you want to do about Lestrade? Just leave it all be for now? And the little Holmes is looking into stuff, and he's too clever for his own good as well..."

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

"Let me worry about the Holmeses and you keep an eye on their pets. Fly Boy is in No Zone. Unless you can get him to come at you... I'm sure you'll find a way to be less than your charming self."

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

I raise my eyebrows. "Me? Be antagonistic? Never! Lestrade is too cocky and aggressive for his own good. We'll see."

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

We stand at the same time and head for the door. "Make you a deal, my love. The bigger his explosion at you... The bigger explosion you get at home."

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

Ooooh, a challenge? I love a challenge, my love... You know that. "As you wish, Sir." I smile, as we go our separate ways to our offices.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I burst into the hospital building through the automatic doors, and almost slamming into one of the medical personnel, sending sheets of paper flying everywhere. I leap over his bent form, snapping, "This is more important than vaccinations." before tearing off towards John's office

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I'm in my office, going over some patient files and have a quick coffee break. I hear a commotion in the hall and stand to head towards the door when it bursts open with a wild-looking Sherlock.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I stride in, grabbing John by the shoulders and ducking down to seal our lips together, shouting, "I need you!" before trying to bundle him back into his office

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I let out a small 'oof' noise as he kisses me then shoves me back. "Ummm... ok... what's the matter?"

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I sling my leg back, kicking the door closed before releasing him and speaking very fast and urgent, "I believe you may be in danger, or something may be able to happen with the medical block and I had to rush to check you were all right."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

"I'm fine, Sherlock. I'm here." Grabbing his biceps, I move him towards the small sofa in my office, sitting us down together. "Slow down, what's going on?"

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

My breath catches, before I shake my head, bouncing off the sofa and almost tumbling over his desk, "someone is trying to harm or discredit every part of this base. You're the only section left."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I try to reach for him to pull him back down, but I miss. "Sherlock.... its... it'll be ok. Sit down with me for a minute. Please."

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I turn into a whirling, frantic twirl of arms and legs, "Even if they don't want to discredit the medical ward as there's no real bearing on the operation of the base, they still may target you!"

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

"Sherlock!" I say a little louder, trying to get his attention.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I spin around on my heel, staring at him and yelling back, "What?"

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

"Sit down. Please."

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

He's using that tone again… My legs fold under me and I flop down to sit on the floor in front of him, staring and rather flushed and flustered

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I chuckle at him and reach down for his hands to pull him up next to me again. "I meant up here, genius."

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I scrabble up to finally sit beside him, taking a deep breath, "Mycroft is going to investigate some of what I've found in more depth. He agrees that we're on to something. Which may put us all in more danger."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

"Better." I smile softly at him, touching his chin. "That was going to be my next question. Whether or not you had spoken with your brother. But we'll just have to wait, right? See what happens?"

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"But John..." My voice is suddenly softer, grabbing his arms tight, "They could strike at any time, and anywhere."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

"Then what are we going to do in the meantime. What's the plan?"

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"Investigating." My hands slip down to hold his, gazing into his face steadily and seriously, "Something isn't right here. I'm going to do some more digging but...it could be dangerous."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

"Everything will turn out ok. Just keep me updated. And tell me if there's anything you want me to do." I squeeze his hands.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

My face lights up as John doesn't back down from the challenge, nodding and leaning to kiss him eagerly, "How do you feel about breaking and entering?"

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I chuckle against his lips. "It depends...."

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I wink, squeezing his hands, "Let’s give my brother a few days and then we may pay a visit to Moran's house."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

"Mmmm." I nod. "How are you today?" I reach up to brush a curl out of his face. "I missed you this morning."

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I blink, about to leap up again and dash off. His hand makes me pause though, settling back down, "Should I be sleeping over at your house then? Or is it too early to think like that?"

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

"I told you last night, you didn't have to go. But I didn't want to push you if you were uncomfortable." I look down at our hands.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

Our fingers twist together, my eyes following his before I mutter, "I have no template for this relationship."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

That makes me chuckle and look up at him. "Neither do I..."

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"Huh." I scoff, rolling my eyes. "You're an expert in relationships. You're supposed to be my guiding beacon."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

"I'll try my best. Want to get some lunch?" I ask with a hopeful look.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"Now?" I pull back, then check internally. "Is it lunch? Have I eaten yet?"

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

"It doesn't matter. Let's go get something." I give him a soft peck on the cheek, before pulling us to stand.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"You're obsessed with food." I note, standing though and following. "Do all our dates have to revolve around food?"

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

"They don't... but you’re the one that doesn't eat when you should. I have to make sure your fed." I open the office door and start leading us down the hall towards the cafeteria.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"Eating slows me down." I protest, wrinkling my nose a little at the smells coming from it. "I feel I've already gained weight from our two dates."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

"Oh, you have not.... besides, that wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing...." I lean closer to him as we get in the queue. "...More for me to hold on to."

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

That makes me stand up a little straighter and my eyes widen, before I lean over the counter and bark, "Chips! Lots of them."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I snicker at his reaction. "You can't just have chips.... How about a sandwich too? I give him a sideways glance and then look at the attendant. "Two roast beef sandwiches too."

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I look a little sullen at that, silently plotting how to steal John's chips as they're served, before grabbing salt, vinegar and tomato sauce from the condiments tray

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I pay for our food and lead us to a table so we can share our lunch. Whatever danger was in store for us... with all these things going on on the base, I was confident that everything would turn out alright as long as we stayed together.


	20. Chapter 20

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

I had slept better with Mycroft around and decided to do a cleanup while I was still at his flat. I was getting the hang of only having one hand free, my attention being taken away where the doorbell had rung.

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

I have a legitimate reason for stopping by the elder Holmes' abode. I ring the buzzer twice and wait for Lestrade to answer.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

I look at the monitor showing Air Commodore Moriarty. I frown slightly but open the door nonetheless, standing more to attention. "Sir?" I question.

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

"A salute is required but I will forgive you this time." I peek inside. "I need to speak to Mr. Holmes. Very important." I hold up a manila envelope with his name on it.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Mr. Holmes is away at the moment but I can always pass on a message, sir." I look over the envelope and don't even invite him in before he's looking around the hallway. Then the kitchen.

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

"No. Not an option. You lack the clearance for such sensitive information. I'm not surprised you didn't realize that if it wasn't confidential then I would have sent an assistant, not brought it myself." I don't _say_ the word idiot, but...

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"I didn't realise it was confidential, sir, I apologise." I mutter but loud enough for him to hear and follow him to the kitchen where he's looking over utensils… what's on Mycroft’s fridge…

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

"Are you living here as well, Lestrade?" There's obvious proof that he is but one must ask the obvious from time to time.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Just until my arm is healed, sir, Mr. Holmes was rather generous to offer me his spare room." I try not to sound suspicious and smile politely.

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

I snort at that. "I doubt anyone is sleeping in the spare room. It doesn't matter to me or the Army whose bed you put your boots under." Note: put "lies easily" in his file with this example. "Do you know where he is? When he will return? Are you privy to such information?"

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

I meet his eye for a moment before sitting down opposite him, "I don't have that information right now sir but I could call his PA to see what he has planned for the day." I say softly and wonder why he's here in the first place

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

"I could've done that myself Lestrade. You're not very observant for a Captain. How much medication are you taking?"

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

I breath out the anger that's building up and answer. "Just painkillers sir and I haven't needed to take them today." I say calmly, keeping his eye.

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

"Too bad. Then it really is poor observation on your part." Note:  Add possible brain problem to file. "Well... This was informative to say the least. Please let Mr. Holmes know that I visited."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"I will sir, let me lead you out." I stand and head for the door quickly, opening it with my good hand and then dropped the handle to salute him. It was an uneasy feeling I got from him and it wasn't good.

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

"Lestrade, I have to ask, is there anything you'd like to tell me?"

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Like, what sir?" I drop my hand and raise an eyebrow at him.

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

"It's obvious you're having..." I twirl my hand in a motion to indicate his self. "Problems. Both your brain and your body seem to be below par. Have you considered retirement?"

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"I would just put it down to the injury and the tablets sir, I'll be back to normal once my arm is healed and I can fly again." my jaw tightens at his comment, my good and bad hand clenched.

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

"That's nice. Always good to think positive even when... Sometimes, when a person doesn't accept their limits, other people have to make them understand. It would be terrible if you had to have your pilot’s license revoked instead of surrendered. Think about it." I turn around and whistle as I go down the walkway.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

My face falls as he walks down the hallway and then out the front door. I let out a shaky breath, convincing myself it was just empty threats and that I needed to tell Mycroft when he returned home.

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

**text to SebbyWebby** How are those yearly reviews going? Get to Lestrade yet? I can't wait to read it.  ~JM

Between the report I am writing and the standard reviews, which will have to include Lestrade's insubordination, Myc’s pet is as good as gone and Mycroft along with him

* * *

 

> _CONFIDENTIAL_
> 
> _RAF Discipline Form_
> 
> _Performance Concerns_
> 
> _Re: Possible Suspension or Revoke of Pilots License and Duties_
> 
> _Name: Lestrade, Gregory Alexander_
> 
> _Rank: Wing Commander_
> 
> _Reporting Officer: Moriarty, James Buer_
> 
> _Incident:_
> 
> _I have enclosed a copy of his Medical File that clearly states Cpt Lestrade threatened medical staff with negative consequences until his demands were given into by Cpt J. Watson._
> 
> _It is unclear as to how, or why, but Cpt Lestrade convince Cpt Watson to attempt to interrogate his Group Captain S. Moran. While there he showed blatant insubordination by refusing to salute and sitting without permission._
> 
> _While visiting with Captain Lestrade, where his disregard for rank was made evident again by his refusing to salute me, I noted several instances of cause for concern. He was unable to use deductive reasoning in two situations, he attempted to gain access to confidential information, and he verbally confessed of ignoring medical advice._
> 
> _I must, as is my duty though not my pleasure, request an immediate termination of his duties as both a Pilot and Squadron Leader. He is much loved and well respected on this base. For that reason, I must ask that he be suspended immediately while awaiting a formal inquiry._
> 
> _Air Comm J. Moriarty_

 

* * *

 

 

 

At precisely 1659, a Private knocks on Mycroft's door and hands a sealed envelope to Lestrade.

> _Missive from RAF Review Board_
> 
> _Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade is temporarily relieved of all duties and privileges until the Review Board can be convened._
> 
> _Adm. A. C. Doyle_


	21. Chapter 21

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

The house is unusually quiet when I return. _Perhaps Greg is finally getting some rest_ I think to myself, hanging my coat in the hall and walking quietly to the kitchen.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

I've just come in from having a cigarette and the envelope is open on the kitchen table, my head in my hands and I'd barely heard Mycroft come through.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I freeze in the doorway. "What is wrong?" I see the torn envelope. As I reach for the letter, he looks up at me, eyes blazing.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Jim fucking Moriarty. That’s’ what's wrong..." I growl as I tear the letter away from him and start pacing the kitchen. I'd read the letter over and over to see whether it was official. Whether it was a prank.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"What has he done?" I reach carefully for the letter, sliding it from his hand. I read it over, suddenly understanding his mood. "When did this arrive?"

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Literally 10 minutes ago. He was here earlier wanting to see you to discuss something and was basically calling me an idiot. Asking me how many tablets I'm on and suggested fucking retirement." I began shouting, feeling like I was ready to pull my hair out.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"When was Moriarty here?" I look at him, trying to remain calm for his benefit. I put the letter back onto the table and put my hand on his good shoulder.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"About... About two hours ago. He just marched right in and let me off for not saluting. He had a letter to give to you.”  I kept my good hand on the table and tried to take deep breaths, my voice still sharp and my panic rising.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I motion for him to sit down and take a seat beside him. "That means I will end up seeing him tomorrow, likely. I will have a word." I say. "In the meantime, this is not a problem. You're on medical leave anyway - little will change. For now..." A flash of a bitter memory threatens to creep into my mind, but I push it away.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Yeah but it's when I’m recovered and want to go back to work that it's gonna go tits up. I'm not letting him or Moran do this, to you or me. He's just going to keep worming his way in and manipulating things until he gets what he wants." I ranted and got up again, my good hand going through my hair.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I reach across the table and grab his hand firmly, forcing him to focus on me. "You need to remain calm. Don't do anything to give him more ammunition against you." I take a deep breath. "ACM Doyle is a reasonable man. In a month's time, I trust this will all be resolved." _I hope_

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"And what if it's not? Hm? I won't have a flying career anymore and what else could I do? This was the peak of my career." I keep his eye and feel his hand squeeze mine. A month’s time was too far away to think about, and the report said about me threatening John.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

The corner of my lip turns up, threatening to turn into a smile. "I seem to recall someone saying 'You know my career isn't the most important thing in my life...' I'm not going anywhere, Greg." I look over at the letter again. "You are just going to have to trust me. I do, however, have a few things in which you can assist without drawing attention."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

I sigh and flop down into the chair opposite him, using my good hand to cover my face. "Apart from killing Moran and Moriarty, what can I do?"

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"That, I fear, is the opposite of drawing attention." I stifle a laugh. "Some of your squad members count as friends as well as subordinates. Perhaps a few friendly phone calls could be made... even chats over lunch or coffee. You are welcome to invite trusted people here, if you wish."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"To accomplish what? I don't think they really want to be chatting about how I'm suspended pending an investigation and how I threatened someone." I wipe my face and still can't believe Moriarty would do this. Moran would make everyone think I'm crazy.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Just chat about how things are progressing with your team in your absence... see if problems continue to crop up." This would be an opportunity to see if Greg was the specific target of the issues, or if the problem was a larger one. "Your real friends will understand your position, you know."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"You know what Moran will do. He will make everyone believe that I deserved to be suspended or that I'm threatening or some shit like that. Just to get you off his case or to stop Sherlock sniffing around." I remind him, knowing they were together in on this.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"And your real friends will know better." I insist. "As for my brother and I, I doubt Moriarty and his 'pet' know the extent of our investigation at this point, and I'm certain a full base audit will uncover many indiscretions readily."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"It just can't be that simple, Myc... Moriarty knows it’s more than just me staying here until my arm heals and that's what concerns me the most because he knows I must be important to you," I poke his chest with my good hand, "this is just the beginning."

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I clasp his hand and press it to my chest. "I know that. It may get awkward, but we will deal with it. For the rest of the day, do nothing. We shall enjoy a pleasant meal, watch some crap telly, and you will rest. Just let me make a few calls."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

I raise an eyebrow at his suggestion and my body works against me now aching due to the stress. I smiled as he kissed my hand, stepping forward so I can wrap my good arm around him to look down at him.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I kiss his forehead tenderly, then step back. "I will meet you in the living room momentarily." I head toward my home office and quietly close the door behind me.


	22. Chapter 22

> Performance Review
> 
> Air Commander Moriarty, James Buer
> 
> RAF Red Arrow - [need name] Base
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Officer** : _Flight Lt. Watson, John Hammish_
> 
> 05 May 2019
> 
> **Position** : Chief Resident Supervisor of Emergency Medicine
> 
>  
> 
> **Communication** :  Excellent: Watson exceeds requirements
> 
> **Collaboration and teamwork** :  Excellent: is well liked and respected.
> 
> **Problem-solving** :  Excellent: willing to listen to others.
> 
> **Quality and accuracy of work** :  Excellent: auditing has found no mistakes in medical files/reports.
> 
> **Attendance and dependability** :  Above Standards: no absences. Has been encouraged to take time off but has yet to do so.
> 
> **Ability to accomplish goals and meet deadlines** :  Excellent: has realistic view of timelines.
> 
> **Miscellaneous** :  Captain Watson is an asset to [name] Base.
> 
> **Suggestions:** Captain Watson needs to be required to take a vacation. I encourage a monetary bonus for excellent performance.
> 
> Signed:
> 
> _Air Commander Moriarty, James Buer_

* * *

 

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

I have one final piece of paperwork to file before I return home to my own pet.

Using Watson's stellar report as my respected source, I send off a copy of Lestrade's medical file to the review board. I was kind enough to highlight the important piece of information:  the part where the nurse wrote that Lestrade was being adamant about leaving regardless of the consequences, had refused medical services, and would have left against medical advice if he, and Mycroft Holmes (Retired) had not pressured Watson into discharging him. The report was signed by the Doctor in charge, the same Watson who is almost worshiped by his entire staff.

There's something pleasing when I can use someone's friend to take the other friend out of the equation. Sentiment. How ridiculously easy to manipulate...

I hand the report to my assistant, who I know will read it despite orders not to, and start the gossip that will make the entire base _know_ Lestrade is unstable. Even his friends know so.

It's days like this that make herding cats worth it.

 **text to Tiger** be ready. Kitten is in a good mood. ~JM


	23. Chapter 23

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I lean on the edge of my desk and dial my brother's number.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I scowl a little, looking up from my work mixing a new batch of chemicals. My goggles are pushed up into my curls eventually, grabbing my phone from the side counter and answering it, "What do you want? I've almost perfected this shade of lilac."

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Good evening to you, too, Sherlock. We have a problem."

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

My attention immediately focuses on him, switching off my burner and striding towards my secure chemical cupboard where I know we won't be overheard from outside, "Danger?"

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Uncertain. But Moriarty has taken drastic measures," I say quietly, turning to face my office window. "Lestrade has been formally relieved of duty pending a review board hearing."  I begin to pace. "After speaking to Greg, it is apparent that intention is at a minimum, forced retirement."

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

My breath catches, before I bark, "That will be the last straw for this base. You can't allow that to happen."

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"I don't intend to, brother." I nod. "But I will need to launch a full audit, and I expect Moriarty to scramble to cover things when I do. You need to do whatever system cracking you need to do to get more information before I begin. Can you do that?"

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I take a deep breath, then let it out, "I have a further idea, but I know you won't approve."

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"I'm listening..."

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"Moran's house may hold documents or clues..." I start, shutting the door to my secure chemical store, just in case

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I consider for a moment. "I can't do anything if you are caught, brother. You will face Court Martial."

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"I'll have assistance." I confirm, drumming my fingers on the closed door. "Someone to keep a watch out."

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"John will be at similar risk."

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

My hand curls into a tight fist, my voice hardening, "He wouldn't dare touch John. John is the finest doctor the Air Force has."

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"There are many things I didn't think he would dare do, and I've been proven wrong time and time again." I mumble.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"He's rattled." I snap, still unnerved by the thought of anyone attempting to discredit or harm John. "We're onto something. We're on the right track."

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"We just need to hope he makes a mistake, then. But you cannot."

I hear Greg walking down the hall toward my office. "I need to go, brother. Do what you must, but please... be careful."

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"Be... careful also. With Greg." The words come with difficulty and awkwardness, not even bothering to misname him in my uncertain state.


	24. Chapter 24

> **Performance and Development Review**
> 
> **Officer** : Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade
> 
> **Commanding Officer** : Group Captain Sebastian Moran
> 
> **Overall Performance** : Unsatisfactory
> 
> Commander Lestrade’s performance in the past year has unfortunately been unbecoming of a senior RAF officer. His behaviour can only be described as sullen and ill-tempered, given to bouts of insubordination, which set a bad example to our new recruits.
> 
> After his recent accident, he’s been seen on base many times despite having been instructed to take medical leave.
> 
> Furthermore, his behaviour on base has been unbefitting his rank and status. He came to see me, in the company of Lt. John H. Watson. While in my office, he sat down unbidden, encouraging Watson to do the same, and remained seated despite a direct order to rise. When dismissed, he was rude.
> 
> I fear that, as his Commanding Officer, I can no longer condone this behaviour, and regrettably must suggest relief of Commander Lestrade’s duties.
> 
> Signed,
> 
> _Group Commander Sebastian P. Moran_

* * *

 

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

"Love it. It's the perfect accompaniment to the rest." Of course, it's perfect. Seb rarely makes mistakes. I move the paperwork aside and sit on his desk in his study at home. "Mycroft now has to stay off base. It would hurt his career look like the pathetic lover of a scorned pilot to make a formal complaint."

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

"I'm glad you like it," I reply. "Paperwork is not my strong suit..." As evidenced by the swearing at the screen earlier and the half-empty bottle of whisky.

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

"You have many other strong suits." I scoot off his desk and on to his lap. "Once Watson is off on his vacation, we can finish our work and the base should be closed before he gets back."

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

"Sounds heavenly... the sooner I see the back of this place, the happier I'll be. I'm so fucking sick of the army, Jim... It's a good thing my commanding officer is so fucking hot, or I'd have deserted ages ago." I sigh. I've had it with this fucking job. I've been in the army for sixteen years now, and that's fifteen years too long.

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

"I've got something to ask you." I wiggle until our obviously interested parts are aligned.

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

"Yes?" I have no idea what you might mean, but you know I'll do whatever you want when you approach me like that...

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

"How would you feel about being a kept man?"

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

"By **anyone** else? I'd say go fuck yourself. By you? ... I love you more than life, Jim, but I'd get bored. I need something to do, but not following orders from idiots who only care about politics, rather than the men they command. But... if you'd let me freelance..."  I shake my head. "Anyway. That is... incredibly sweet of you to offer."  I kiss your lips, look into your impossibly deep black eyes.

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

"Duh. I plan on using my skills to become the world's first Consulting Criminal. I will need a bodyguard, my second in command, a partner in all ways. A partner who gets bored isn't good for either of us." I've thought about what careers would suit the both of us. "What is it you want to do?"

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

"I wish you would ask me important life questions when you are not rubbing your cock against mine. It kind of limits my perspective. Right now, when you ask me what I want to do, anything my brain can come up with is decidedly non-family-friendly..."

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

"There's a reason I'm known as a Genius. Not only because I got the most perfect specimen in the entire Army but because I know how to keep him happy." I start opening the few remaining closed buttons in his uniform. "We've taken care of everyone except Baby Holmes."

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

"If you want to keep me happy, don't mention that name..." I growl against his neck... such a tempting neck... I know the rule, no marks above the collar line... my hands come up to loosen his tie, unbutton his shirt, to reveal delectable areas of skin where marking will be less frowned upon...

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

"I promised he was yours. What's your plan?" Knowing Sebastian, it could be a slow acting hallucinogen that will cause insanity all the way to dismemberment.

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

"Get these clothes off you, get on my knees, suck that amazing cock, and wait for your instructions as to what will happen next..."

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

"I was talking about he-whose-name-shan’t-be-said but I like your idea better." I sit back up on the desk so we have room to make your ideas come true. As for Sherlock... I'm ok with being surprised.

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

I don't want to think about pretty boy when I have much more acute and more interesting things to think off... like getting all those infernal buttons open - whose idea was it to design uniforms with so many **buttons**? Buttons on the chest. Buttons on the neck. Buttons on the wrist. Buttons on the waist. And God help me if I just tear them off... Jim does **not** take kindly to his clothes being treated with disrespect.

Good thing I have nimble fingers...

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

"Let's take this upstairs. I want to show you just how pleased I am that this will be over soon." -- fade to black --

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

\-- fade back in --

"Upstairs is too far. I want you here and now."

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

I lean down to kiss him as I fumble through the top right drawer where we keep lube and other necessities. I tug my shirt off while he unbuttons his own. My shoes are kicked off as I lean back to remove my trousers. All I'm left in is my pants that have become too tight. When Sebastian stands to remove his slacks I attack his mouth with my own.

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

I like to think I'm not a simple man. However, any time spent in Jim's presence makes me feel vexingly like one. It seems I have only two modes - the sounding board for his intellect, or the drooling sex maniac who's desperate for his attention and his body. I can't help it - I could never hope to match him in genius, and something about his raw sexuality just short-circuits my brain and reduces me to a libido-driven caveman. Inexplicably, he still likes me. I lose myself in the kiss, press Jim down onto the desk.

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

The hunger in his eyes is still a rush after all these years. The moment I found him scoping out for a trick in an Officers Club in Canada was the best moment of my life. Deciding to pretend to be a whore was the second-best decision I've ever made. The first being proposing to him a few minutes ago. He pushes my hips down and my legs open wide. Even I don't know if it's a blow job or a fuck I'm going to get.

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

I’m on my knees in front of him, of that beautiful delicious cock, so keen to see me... I liberate the poor, oppressed member of its constricting briefs and relish the familiar sight. _Why hello there lovely... come here often? You and I understand each other, don’t we... no matter how confusing your owner may get at times, when it’s you and me, you know we’re going to have a good time..._ I lick, once, from bottom to top, looking up at his face.

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

Yay for me. A Tiger Blow Job for the win. His tongue is long and warm. His mouth is hot perfection. My legs open wide with since my feet are resting on his shoulder. I recline with my elbows on the desk. I love watching him suck my cock. The way his eyes change. He knows he has the entirety of my Self-Will in his hands. Literally in his hands.

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

There is nowhere I love being more than on my knees in front of Jim with his cock in my mouth. It makes the world small, simple, and right. And so, so hot. Those eyes getting large and dark, looking down at me, then screwing shut in pleasure, then opening again to enjoy the view. The small sounds that escape his mouth. The little twitches when I do something particularly enjoyable. All my life I’ve been the best at what I do. All my life I’ve fought to be the strongest, fastest, hardest. All my life I’ve been in control, in charge. And it took one man to make me realize that what I’d really been desperate for all along was someone strong enough to force me to my knees. James Moriarty. My commanding officer, master of my destiny, love of my life.

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

My arse is quickly getting cold on the desk. I won't need much prep, or much time if he keeps doing that trick that uses the roof of his mouth. "If this is how you want me then you better take it now." Last night's, earlier this morning's, sexcapades had left me well fucked and open enough even for his monster.

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

Oh, I get to fuck him? Even better...

"I always want you, you know that... " I growl, before grabbing the lube. He doesn't need a lot of prep, is good and ready in a minute - I push him down onto the desk, position myself, slowly press inside...

God... oh fucking hell, this is **so good**... It always comes as a shock to the system how just - incredibly - amazing this feels...

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

I wrap my legs around his waist and lock my ankles together. I pull against the edge of the desk to give as much resistance possible. His gorgeous cock is impossibly fitting and filling me entirely. "Touch me." Sebastian has told me a few times that I am the master at topping from the bottom. Master at many things. His Master is the one that matters.

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

I raise my hand, touch his cock, which jumps at the touch. This is always a delicate balance - I want to make it good for him, but if I make him come before me, he'll push me out - and we don't want that...

I move in a steady rhythm, following my own moves, making him groan and clench his muscles... which makes **me** groan...

_Fuck, Jim, after all this time, you still make me shiver when I look at your face, when I feel you around me... all around me... you fill my world..._

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

I stop him so I can readjust. I lock my ankles behind his neck and hold them with my hands. The practical purposes of Yoga. "Stand up. I want to come bouncing on your cock."

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

He's too flexible to be natural, but sure... I stand up, pulling him up, one hand underneath him for support, the other still on his cock. He pulls himself close enough for a kiss, which shouldn't be humanly possible, and then moves himself up and down on my cock, his muscles tense because of the way he's hanging and oh fuck... that feels... too good... "Jim... that's... fuck... I'm not going to last long..." I pant.

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

"Let go my cock and fuck me." I move my legs so that each of my knees is over one of his elbows. This allows him to pull me up with his hands on my arse then drop me down. Gravity does its job and my balls are almost squished between us each time I'm impaled on his dick. "Harder baby. M'close. Feels so good."

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

Oh god - that's it, Tiger unleashed, I couldn't stop now if my life depended on it - Jim - oh god Jim - my dark lord, my fallen angel, my love, my- "Fffuuckkkkkk...." I push him down hard as I can feel myself contracting into my balls, pushing its way out, exploding into him. My fingers dig into his arse, purple fireworks explode behind my screwed-shut eyelids, an animal groan works its way out of my throat.

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

I arch back as he fills my arse with cum. His nails break my skin but my nails cause blood to run from him... I yell out his name when I climax

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

"Fuck... Jim..." I manage. Not my best speech, but an appropriate enough summary of the proceedings, I guess. I gently put him down onto the desk, lean over him, panting, my arms trembling. "Fuck, I love you..."

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

"So... That was... Yum." I can't process exactly what's going on. Sebastian Moran is better than any drug for calming my mind. "Now make me food and tell me I'm pretty."

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

"You're pretty," I huff as I plonk into my desk chair, "but give me a second to catch my breath. You're harder work than an obstacle course..."

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

"You say the sweetest things." I wiggle until he sets me down. "Take your time old man. I'll be in the bathtub."

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

"Let's **do** the obstacle course and see if you call me old man again," I call after him, lighting a cigarette, catching my breath for a moment, heading into the kitchen to get him a sandwich and a chocolate chip cookie, then going into the bathroom to join him.

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

"Deal."


	25. Chapter 25

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

After spending the rest of the day and evening with Mycroft, I woke to the smell of something cooking in the kitchen. I left my sling on the bedside table, keeping my arm against my chest as I made my way down to see what my boyfriend was cooking.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Good morning," I look up as he walks to sit at the table. "Sleep well?"

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Surprisingly well, what are you cooking?" I smile tiredly as I was catching up on the sleep I'd lost over the last couple days. He seemed more tired than I was and that he had something on his mind.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Eggs and bacon. Toast. Coffee. Just how you like then." I turn to put things onto the plate and set the breakfast in front of him. My own plate has some toast and fruit.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"You look like you're having a meeting with a foreign secretary." I jokingly smirked at him as he sat down opposite me, noticing he'd cut up the toast and bacon for ease. I scanned his face and then his body language.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"I rarely make breakfast for a foreign secretary who's been sleeping in my bed," I smirk. "And this is a usual breakfast for me."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"I don't think we were doing that much sleeping when we got into bed last night. As I recall." I grinned back at him and took a couple pieces of toast and bacon to put in my mouth. I loved how his cheeks blushed, his eyes bright.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"I had to do something to distract you..." I see color in his cheeks as well.  "Now eat, you. You will regret not taking your pain medication soon."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"That's what you say to all foreign secretaries." I point my fork at him and rolled my eyes softly, meeting his eye again for him to also start eating.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Of course not. Only the ones I take to bed."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"if only they knew how filthy you are." I brushed my foot against his leg, and I finished my breakfast when he started to get up to clean. I downed my painkillers dry, waiting for him to just spit whatever it was out.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"More coffee? I can bring it to you in the living room." I could tell he was waiting for me tell him all of what was going on, as promised.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Coffee will be great." I said lightly and left him in the kitchen to make it, settling on the sofa and I listened to the kettle boil. The clink of spoon against cups and then his soft footsteps.

I hand him a cup, then take a seat beside him. "We are not yet certain of the motives, but Moriarty is trying to dismantle the Red Arrows." I say plainly.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Right." I say plainly and put my cup down after a small sip. I meet his eye and wait for him to continue.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"By discharging you, to begin with." I put my hand on his knee. "My brother is doing some investigating of his own, which it is better if neither of us know nothing about, to determine why. But I suspect a financial motive."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Financial motive? What sort of financial motive?" I put my good hand over his to squeeze, my mouth feeling dry over what this was.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"I will initiate a full audit in a few days - after Sherlock is done with his plans. Then, however, we will have more answers."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"So, what are you hoping to achieve with this audit?" I then ask and feel like we were being too cautious with it all. I pulled my hand away, folding it across my chest.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Hopefully, the reason behind all the mistakes, the accidents... and Moriarty's actual goal in all this. If we know what he's doing, we can put a stop to it."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"I don’t think an audit is gonna do that.  We need to do something that will force him to confess, get something from Sebastian, what I saw on his desk." I stand up and head to the window, thinking of a quick plan that I could do today.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I can tell by his posture he's plotting something. "Greg, you have a broken arm. Don't do anything foolish." I walk up behind him and put a hand on his waist. "What did you see?"

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"I saw construction plans, on his desk as if they were planning to shut down the base and then build or replace it with something. I need to find John, he can distract Moran while I grab it." I move away from him to head to the bedroom, slipping into jeans and even managing to get a shirt over my head.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Greg, be reasonable," I'm concerned not only that he will injure himself further, but that his interference will endanger Sherlock's plan

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"This is me being reasonable. I was going to get all the military police and board involved but I thought this was going to get us somewhere." I push passed him with my sling on and then out the door. I'd walk to base if need be.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I grumble to myself. "Well, if you're going to be a stubborn idiot..." I walk past him and open the car door for him. "Get in. I'll drive."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"I'm your stubborn idiot so thank you." I said softly with a sarcastic smirk, getting into the passenger side and a short while later, we were at the base. I got out as soon as we passed the gates and headed straight for the hospital.


	26. Chapter 26

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

The car had barely stopped moving when Greg open the door and got out. "Greg, wait... I still need to park..." I sigh as I see him head with determination toward the hospital. _Maybe John will talk some sense into him._ I silently hope as I pull into the car park across the street.

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

I’m crossing the base as I spot Lestrade striding to the hospital. What on Earth is he doing here? I walk over to intercept him.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

I am surprised when Moran cuts me off from heading to the hospital and I can feel the anger building, my hands clenched. "Moran." I growled and hated the smile on his face.

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

I raise my eyebrow. “No salute, Lestrade?”

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"No. I know what you and Moriarty are doing, trying to shut down the base so you can build something of your own. That’s why I had that letter come through, I was put on more medical leave." I poked his chest with my good hand.

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

I look down at his finger as he is poking me. “I do hope that is the pain medication talking, or you’re drunk. Stop being an idiot and get off this base at once.”

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"I should have seen it from the start. That’s why my planes have been malfunctioning. You've been causing my injuries to get us out the way. 'I poked him again with a little push, stepping more into his space.

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

“Lestrade...” I say with a growl, “I’d really get your fucking arse off this base right now if you want to see the morning.”

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"No, no, I'm not taking any threats from you or Moriarty and you both need to fuck off somewhere else or were going to report you to the military police. The board, the lot. 'I snarl back and don't feel intimidated at all. I know Mycroft is watching all of this.

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

I pull myself up, so I tower over him, put my face close to his. “Get your ugly face off this base and go back to your ugly boyfriend before I fucking throw you out myself.”

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

I finally lose it and use my good hand to swing at him. I know I catch his cheek because I feel it in my hand, a burning sensation then suddenly on my nose which makes me drop to the floor. I didn't regret punching him if it was defending Mycroft.

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

I don’t do anything else - it was clear he was attacking me, and I was merely defending myself. Boss should have caught it all on CCTV.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

I feel a few kicks to my abdomen before I feel the air on my face again, my head pounding from the hard punch and Mycroft’s voice is above me.  I feel the air on my face again as Moran is backed away and my head is pounding from the hard punch. I'm laying on my bad arm and curl up into a little ball bleeding on the ground.

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

I hear footstep running up behind me. Not a soldier - probably Holmes Senior then. I turn to face him. “Please take Wing Commander Lestrade to the infirmary and then off base.”

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"That's enough, both of you," I help Greg back to his feet. "Moran," I give him a curt nod. "This is not over."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

I know Moran was strong and along with a black eye, I've got a cut cheek with a drip of blood trailing down. I leant onto Mycroft and knew he was pissed but it had felt so good to get all of that out. I was put into a cubicle, a nurse going off to get some bandages.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"That was unwise," I stand beside him while we wait for the nurse.  "In many ways.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Unwise but nobody calls you ugly and gets away with it. Not while I'm around." I’m holding a tissue to my cheek and I can feel it swelling slightly. My hand is only slightly bruised, knowing to put my thumb away when I punched so it wouldn't break.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"I've been called worse, believe me." I huff. "Words don't bother me anymore." I nod as the nurse comes back in to clean up the small cut on his cheek. "But you could have been much more seriously injured. I'll not have that at my expense."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"You're welcome Mycroft. And I'm sure you'd do the same for me, job or no job. Broken shoulder or no broken shoulder." I muttered with some anger and glared up at him. I hissed at the nurse cleaning my cut, a few butterfly stitches being needed and she soon went off again to get some ice.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"And you would be just as annoyed as I am if I did, and you know it." The nurse returns with an ice pack and hands it to me, and I place it gently on his cheek. "John is off-duty right now, or he'd be actively yelling at you."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"I don't even care if I lose my job at this point Myc, I'm not letting him and Moriarty get away with it and with the way he was folding his arms and his eye twitched, I know I was right. I've been watching his lying tells..." I sigh and put my hand over his on my cheek. The anger is gone, trying not to get upset at Myc’s tone.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"They will not get away with anything, Greg." I sigh, pulling my hand away. "But I need you to stay out of the way... let us do the investigating."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"You know I'm not just gonna sit by and do nothing. It feels like you're pushing me aside just because I'm not as smart as you Holmes brothers. Or even John. 'I felt what I thought was the real reason he was doing this wash over me and I stood. My chest felt numb, the ice being left on the bed.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"It has nothing to do with that, and you know it." I mumble just as the nurse returns with his discharge instructions. I take them, and we head back to my car before I resume the conversation. "If we want to get actionable information, we need to do this very precisely, Greg."  "I find myself doing nothing right now... waiting for the word from my brother."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"No, no, I understand." I said with no emotion to my voice as we get back into the car and keep my eyes out the passenger side window. It almost drops like a penny, it never being about me just getting better and trusting Mycroft.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I go silent as I drive, noting that he refuses to even look at me. We return to my house, and I open his door for him. "Please, Greg... don't shut me out."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

I get out and slip passed him, feeling idiotic for actually believing that I was helping with this investigation. Telling him I wouldn't care if I lost my career and I don't even feel like crying anymore. It's just numb.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I follow him inside, closing the door quietly. "Greg... talk to me." I feel something break inside me as he ignores me.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"I'm just gonna stay out of the way, Myc. It’s what you and Sherlock and hell, even John might want." I say softly as I flip the kettle on in the kitchen and move around him, planning to take the throw to the spare bedroom along with some tea.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I stand there, watching as he moves around the kitchen, every movement telegraphing his anger at me. "I... I don't know what else to do." Uncertainty flickers on my face. "Sherlock needs time..." I start to say when Greg turns to face me.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Sherlock needs time to work on the plan that we apparently don't want to know about and it then means you can complete your audit. And John will finally be safe and with Sherlock happily." I lay it flat out for him that he didn't include me in anything. I wasn't mentioned, my good hand making my tea to which I moved passed him again. I wanted to make him realise what I was fighting for. I was fighting to be a part of his life because he was fighting for mine

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"You don't see, do you?" I look at him, my eyes wet. "You don't see why we are doing things this way." I sit on one of the kitchen chairs. "If Sherlock gets caught, he's facing jail time. Or worse..." _If Moran gets ahold of my brother, it'll be a brutal fight._ "John is going along with him to try to minimize the risk, but he's putting himself at just as great of one." I look down at my hands, curling them into fists. "If we don't investigate, things will continue to escalate - more mistakes, more accidents - until someone gets killed." I look up at Greg. "I'll not let Moriarty and Moran take you away from me."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

I chew on my lip and do see his point of view, but I still walk past slowly to the spare bedroom and shut the door. I lean against the door, knowing he was probably right but it still hurt to be pushed aside when I'd experienced it so many times before and not for the good of keeping me alive.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I hold my face in my hands, leaning against the kitchen table. I hate that he feels my actions stem from a lack of trust, when that couldn't be further from the truth. I just hope my brother does whatever it is he needs to do soon.


	27. Chapter 27

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

The moment Holmes drives on to the base I am informed of it. The guards have been instructed to bring him to my office by any means necessary.

 **text to Tiger** Come to my office.  ~ JM

I haven't told Sebastian my plans because I know he would insist it wasn't a big deal. He doesn't even have a scratch on him, unless you count the wee one on his knuckle.

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

I head to Jim's office. I hope he's seen the CCTV and is happy with the result - it should be plain that Lestrade came up to me antagonistically, didn't salute, and punched me first. Shouldn't be a problem to get him decommissioned now.

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

Seb walks in with his usual swagger but an added touch of justified smugness. Makes me want to fuck him, again, over the wooden chair beside my desk.

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

Oh - Oh was that what I was summoned for?  **Even better...**

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

"We are going to have company. Be on your best behavior." I wink so he knows what I really mean.

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

"Yes Sir," I grin as I salute, command my cock who has started to show an interest to get back down and stay down until after the visit. "Did you see the CCTV of Wing Commander Lestrade?"

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

"That is why you're here. While we keep Weasley busy, MPs will be picking up Lestrade." I walk up to Seb and palm his cock as I whisper into his ear. "It's all thanks to you my dearest genius."

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

Jim palming my cock is **not** helping, and I move out of his reach and stand a bit behind his chair as I hear some commotion outside.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I walk angrily into Moriarty's office. "Where is he?"

The corporal at the desk looks up, wide-eyed. "He's not available right now, sir..." he starts to say, getting to his feet to stop me.

"I. Don't. Care. I will speak to him. Right now. I recommend you stand down, corporal. Do you know who I am?" I glare at him.

"Y-y-yes, sir, Group Captain Holmes," the young man stammered. He cautiously stepped back toward his desk.

 _Addressing me by my former rank... he does know who I am. Good. I hope he's terrified._ I grumble silently.

I fling the office door open and storm in, to find Jim and his pet waiting for me.

"Care to explain why you've had me dragged to your office, Moriarty?"

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

I grumble when Moran moves, without permission. I don't bother standing with Weasley comes in all huff and puff. "Holmes." I continue to do paperwork.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"I demand an explanation. You've detained a civilian without justification," I reach over and tear the files he's pretending to review from his grasp.

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

I take a step towards him, but Jim motions at me to stay back.

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

"Demand whatever you want. You'll get what I choose to give you." I stand and glare at him. "Good thing I feel like explaining it." I turn and nod at Sebastian. "You want to tell Holmes here what happened yesterday? He seems to either not know or have forgotten. If he had any sense at all he would have figured it out on his own."

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

"Yesterday afternoon on or about fourteen fifteen I was crossing the base, when I spotted Wing Commander Lestrade. As he has been instructed to remain off base during his medical leave, I intercepted him and asked him to leave. He got angry and hostile, cast aspersions on myself and Air Commodore Moriarty, and when I insisted he leave, punched me in the face with his uninjured arm."

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"He was there for medical follow-up and you know it, Moran," I snarl at him.

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

"No medical follow-up was scheduled. His regular doctor was not there, and when he was in the infirmary he only had his new wounds seen to," I snarl back.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Because you HIT him."

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

"After he attacked me. It was self-defence."

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"And you chose to punch an already-injured man." I huff. "Typical of you. All brawn, no brain."

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

"I merely punched him to get him to stop attacking me. I didn't follow up on the attack, nor did I hurt him more than was necessary to interrupt his attack."

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"You didn't follow up because I stepped in," I glare at him. "I don't doubt you'd have continued."

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

"That's enough." I speak quietly.

My phone beeps so I check it and get the text that MPs have arrived at the house Holmes has rented. "The point is that Lestrade hit a Commanding Officer without provocation and that _you_ , Holmes, a retired RAF Officer, did not follow protocol and fill out an incident report."

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"So that's how you run things, is it? That explains much..." I have heard bits of information about how things on this base have been run since Moriarty took over... according to regulation, but always skirting the line.

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

"If you would care to watch the CCTV footage, Mister Holmes, you would see that I stepped away from Lestrade well before you arrived, and had no intention of inflicting any harm upon him."

I want to chew him out for having a go at Jim, but I can't really, and Jim is more than capable of standing his own ground against this weasel.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Video does not show _intention_ , Moran," I spit. "You made sure that what you wanted seen as evidence was there - not a bit more.

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

"How sad for you. My lover is intelligent, handsome, and well on his way to a promotion. Yours is..." I make a point of looking at my phone, "currently being booked on charges of Assault and Battery, threatening a superior officer, and inciting unbecoming behavior."

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"You will not get away with this. Either of you." I'm struggling to control my anger, my knuckles white.

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

"Ok. Thank you. ByeByeNow." I wave him off.

The moment Mycroft storms out I turn to my Tiger. "I informed our friends that our timeline has been pushed back until this business is over. They weren't happy and got quite pissy about it. I added £20,000 more for dickish behavior on their part. Consider it your bonus."

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

“Cheers,” I grin. “Mycroft is not going to go down easily though. And he’s got a lot of friends in high places still. It’s probably best if we press on with the charges against Lestrade so he focuses on that, rather than starting to investigate what’s been happening. Is there any way we can keep him off the base? He’s got no reason to be here all the time, does he? It’s not a theme park for civilians.”

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

"Got that covered. Dr Watson received a glowing report that suggested a needed forced Holiday. The younger Holmes will go with him. Much like a puppy with a new owner, Sherlock has separation anxiety and will follow his master everywhere he goes." I have a quick image of Sherlock pacing outside the loo while Watson tries to take a crap. Have to wonder if the good Doctor has to worry about Holmes peeking underneath the door or sticking his paws, fingers, in the little gap. "No brother + no lover = no reason to be on base."

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

"He shouldn't be here anyway. It's not like my relatives come and visit. Anyway, I didn't like the way he looked at you. He's planning something." I move closer, still very aware of what was happening before Holmes came in. "Now... where were we?"

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

"Something about a desk, a dick, and Conduct Unbecoming of an Officer."

\----fade to black---


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the rookie RAF public defender is played by BakerStreetCat

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

It was pretty daunting to have two military officers knock at the door to then bundle me into the car. They had handcuffed my hands loosely in front of me, put me in a small room in a place I didn't recognise to which a lawyer then stumbled in. He fumbled with his briefcase and his manner towards me.

**Lame Lawyer**

"So, Mister... Lester?"

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Lestrade. Greg Lestrade." I sighed and wiped my face with my free hand, wondering if I could make a phone call to Mycroft.

**Lame Lawyer**

"Lestrade, yes..." I fumble through my papers, trying to find the right ones - I've never been here, it was a hassle to get through security, and they've messed up my system... "Petty theft, was it?"

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"I punched a superior officer." I shook my head, watching how he was fumbling around and now my heart was sinking more and more to the floor.

**Lame Lawyer**

"Oh yes, that was it... sorry..." I drop my papers to the floor, dive after them, bang my head on the table on my way back up. Damn. I'm not making a great impression, am I... I find the right file, and see the accusations. "Right. So, what do you want to plead?"

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"What are my options to plead and the outcomes? I did punch him but it was provoked and there is more to this." I was playing for time just in case Mycroft wasn't aware of what was going on.

**Lame Lawyer**

"Well, it says here there were witnesses and it's been recorded on CCTV... so pleading not guilty would be ill-advised. You could plead diminished responsibility because of your medication?"

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"I could plead that. What if I were to raise a defence of sorts against Moran? Like getting character witnesses for me and then other people who have had trouble with him." I suggested, running my hand through my hair.

**Lame Lawyer**

"Saying the attack was provoked, leading to loss of control? That would work if you killed him, but doesn't really do much for bodily harm..."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Right. So the diminished responsibility is my only road I can go down?" I sat back in my chair, watching him look through even more paper.

**Lame Lawyer**

"I'm afraid so... provocation is not a defence against assault."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Okay. Would it be possible for me to make a phone call?" I asked genuinely and met his eye. I couldn't delay this any longer.

**Lame Lawyer**

"Yes, you should be able to." I motion to the guard. "Can you let him make a phone call?"

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

I watch the guard look over us both before he waves for me to follow him, being taken to a small phone booth. The guard was beside me but I knew Mycroft’s number off by heart just in case I didn't have my phone in an emergency.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I am still seething with anger after I storm out of Moriarty's office, when my phone rings. I take a deep breath and try to sound calm as I answer without looking. "Holmes."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Hey. Thank god you answered." I breathed out in relief and can hear the tension in his voice. I glance over at the guard, knowing it would have come up as an unknown number rather than my own.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I freeze in my tracks. "Greg? What is going on?" I look at the caller I'D on my phone - 'unknown caller'. "Where are you?"

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"I'm not totally sure but I was taken from your home by military police. I've been talking to a lawyer, not about a lot and trying to buy some time." I explained quickly, hearing the worry in his voice and I was trying to keep as calm as I could.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I glare back at the command building, considering storming into Moriarty's office again, but I restrain myself. "They've brought you up on charges?"

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Yeah, assault charges with witnesses and CCTV but I didn't know if you knew or not where I was so I didn't explain what our plans were. I just asked about my options." I listen to him go quiet for a second and then hearing his footsteps stop.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"And how did he respond?" I suspect Greg has been assigned the RAF equivalent of a public defender - a young, probably gravely inexperienced lawyer. I may need to remedy that.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"He basically said I could plead diminished responsibility due to my medication but he's a blubbering idiot, Myc. He didn't know my name or what had happened and was just a rookie. Hence why I bought us some time." I kept my voice low, trying not to get myself into any more trouble.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

“You do NOT want to plead diminished capacity, Greg. That would pave the way for a permanent loss of flight privileges and medical discharge." I almost hiss into the phone. "We cannot allow that. The program needs you too much."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"I know and it's why I suggested other possible options and then asked to phone you. Now I know that you know, I can play for a bit more time. Is there anything you can do?" I hold the phone away from my ear where he hissed and knew he'd do anything for me.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"I am already working on something. Just keep your wits about you, do not say anything more than you absolutely must - even to the idiot lawyer - and wait. Unfortunately, you may have to spend the night incarcerated, but I will try to get you released to my custody as soon as is feasible."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Got it. I'm gonna have to go as my lawyer is coming back but Myc... I love you." I waited until he had answered me, saying those three words to then suddenly be cut off by the guard. I was marched back into the room and folded my arms as best I could when I sat down.

**Lame Lawyer**

"Did that help you any?" I ask. He looks better, more determined.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Very much so and I just wondered whether you had any questions." I said softly with a smile and felt more confident.

**Lame Lawyer**

"What would you like the outcome of the procedure to be?" I ask.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Procedure?" I questioned even though I knew what he meant, playing the dumb card.

**Lame Lawyer**

"The court case," I explain.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Right. Right. Well, I would rather keep flying after my arms heals but I guess I need time to think." I frowned as if I was thinking about it and even scratched my chin.

**Lame Lawyer**

I wait, an encouraging look on my face. I'm good at encouraging looks. I've practiced them in the mirror.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"What would you do if you were in my shoes?" I look up at him after a few minutes, smiling warmly and it looked like he was about to be hit by a car with the panicked, deer in the headlights look.

**Lame Lawyer**

"Well, it's hard - I am not that well read up on army law, don't worry, I will do my homework... If you plead diminished responsibility because of the medication, that might implicate your further career. However, if you do not, you will be charged with assault, which may lead to jail time, which is also not good for your career..." I trail off. I'm not doing a great job, am I?

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"What might implicating my further career mean?" I ask and hope to God that Mycroft gets something sorted soon because this guy is an A grade idiot.

**Lame Lawyer**

"You might not be trusted to do very responsible work like flying any more, and be stuck with a desk job... but then if you were to do jail time, you might be demoted..." I am desperately trying to remember the army law stuff we read at university, but it's been so long ago...

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Okay. And am I required to make a decision now?" I scratch my head, not liking the sound of being incarcerated for the night but I trusted Myc with my life. Even if I didn't get to hear him reciprocate my feelings.

**Lame Lawyer**

"Not at all. I can come back tomorrow. I will gather some material that will shed some more light on these matters." I will google the hell out of this.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"I think that would be best and it gives me a chance to think about what my future plans can be and how you can support me." I stand and glance at the guard, the lawyer nodding that we were done.  I'd never seen someone rush out of a room so quick once the door had been opened.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I've spent all day watching Moran and Moriarty moving around Moran's house from my vantage nearby. After what seems like a lifetime, they both leave, locking up and moving back towards the base. With a fast text, I summon John to my side.

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

"Hey." I lean in to give him a soft kiss. "Any developments today?"

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"They've just left." I murmur back, heading towards the now empty house. "We'll need to be fast. Instead of having you stand watch, I suggest we both search to shorten the time needed."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I nod. "Alright, Just tell me what you want me to do."

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

We head for the small gap between houses where the bins sit blocking our way. I easily clamber over the offending rubbish before holding out my hand to assist John, smirking slightly

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I give him a look and tilt my head. I don't take his hand, hoisting myself over the rubbish bin.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

Chuckling, I drop down into the gap on the other side, "I didn't think your short legs could make it."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

"Not all of us are long-legged giraffes, but that doesn't mean I don't have the upper body strength to get myself over." I tug on the back of his coat.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I blink for a moment, considering his upper body strength before giving myself a shake and forcing my concentration back onto our job. I survey the back wall, frowning and then moving towards the back door, fishing around in my jacket pocket for my lock picks. "Keep watch while I provide a way in."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I lean back against the door jam, looking out over the back garden.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I work quickly, thanking my rather adventurous youth misspent trying to cause my parents and brother as many headaches as possible, before grinning as the lock gives a soft snick. "John." I whisper, holding up my hand to keep him back before kneeling by the side of the door and pushing it open...just in case of nasty surprises thought up by suspicious military minds

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

"While you're down there..." I say quietly, as I turn my head around the doorjamb looking inside the dark house.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I blink, peering at him as I stand, dusting the knees of my tight jeans off, "While I'm down there what?"

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I chuckle. "Nevermind." I wave my hand. "All clear?"

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"So it seems." I peck his cheek as I stride into the house, glancing around and wrinkling my nose. "He really should hire a housekeeper."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I chuckle a little, shutting the door behind us. "So where do we start? Look for an office maybe?"

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I tap a finger against my lips, before nodding, "He'll have one. He'll also have hidden places."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I nod. "Let’s get started then."

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I pause a moment, then head directly for where the office should be...and it is. With rather smug satisfaction, I step into the open door and my nose wrinkles further, "Oh that's disgusting...they've had sex in here." I glance around, rather horrifying clues leaping out at me in vivid relief

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

"They? Who?" My eyebrows squish together.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"Moran and Moriarty." I start poking around the room, moving slightly awkwardly though and wincing as my eyes skim over certain places. "I saw them leaving the house earlier. Now it's clear that they're lovers."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I whirl on him. "What?!?"

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"If you could keep your disgust inside for just a few minutes..." I glance over at him with a long-suffering look. "We do have a house to burgle while they're away. We can both join in horror later when we're not going through Moran's things."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I blow out a breath. "Right, right." I move over to the desk and start digging through drawers.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I step back, skimming my eyes over the room and considering, before starting to tap around the walls, listening carefully while John hunts

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I'm not finding much of use in the drawers. Old utility bills... credit statements... a half-used bottle of lube... wait, what? I pull it out holding it up. I clear my throat. "Guess you were right."

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"John!" I hiss in abject dismay. "Don't touch that. We know what it's been used for. I'll have to disinfect you now when we get back to your house before I can touch you again."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I snort and toss it back into the drawer, wiping my hand on my jeans. "Does that mean, I'll still get lucky tonight?"

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

Rolling my eyes, I return to my own task, moving to a large filing cabinet and trying it...locked. My picks make another appearance, working on it and chuckling, "You are a lucky man to have me, it's true."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

"Mmm. that is true." I shut that drawer and start on the next one down.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

The drawers slide open and I start quickly ruffling through the various accounts. I hesitate for a moment, considering the practical aspects of going through them all. "We'd find a lot of information about the discrepancies within these accounts I suspect." My fingers slide over them thoughtfully

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

"We don't really have time for that, do we?"

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I nod, a little disappointed, "My brother would have been able to spot any mistakes in...oh!" My fingers pause, finding a file that's ever so slightly different...the cardboard newer than the older records it's been stuffed among, a slightly different size. I pull it out and frown, "He was attempting to hide this somewhere it wouldn't be found. Where best to hide a file but among countless others."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

My eyes perk up and I move to stand closer to him, peering at the file, standing next to him.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

Opening it, it takes me a few moments to realise what I'm seeing. "Plans for...houses?" I flick through the sheets, "A whole estate. Why would Moran have these?"

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I blink at the papers. "I don't know, Sherlock." My fingers glide over the paper.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I watch John's finger as he traces the shape of the estate before my jaw drops open, "John...this is the base!"

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I tilt my head. "You're right. This is the shape of the boundary fence." I run my finger around the outside.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

My face creases in dismay, "Wait, there's more." I lay the folder down on the desk, then hand John my phone, "Start taking clear photos of each page so every detail can be read."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I nod, taking his phone and start taking pictures of each sheet.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I begin laying out more plans, frowning at each, starting to paint a picture of a massive, luxury development on the site of our base. Houses going for huge amounts of money as the aviator history was played up, while no trace of our actual squadron was left intact

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

"They can't do this, can they?" I sift through more of the papers he's handing me.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I begin to place official looking letters in front of him to take pictures of, shaking my head, "It seems someone has done a very good job of convincing the government that our team is a waste of money which could be spend elsewhere. They're preparing to sell the base."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I take stock of all the papers. "How long do you think we have? We've been here a while already."

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"You're right." I glance up, then start putting the papers away. "My brother will need to see these photos."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

"Yeah... we can take them over to him in the morning."

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"Morning? Now you mean?" I glance up, hesitating at the look on his face before rolling my eyes, "Fine! Morning."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I nod shortly, taking the folder from him and putting it back in the drawer. I start to head towards the door leading into the hall.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

Taking a moment, I try and return the room to exactly how it was, even locking the cabinet behind us and straightening the chair, before following him

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I take his hand in the hall. "Do you want me to walk you home? Or..."

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I close the back door one handed, latching it so it locks as we exit, nodding, "I thought I may stay the night at your home actually." I quickly add, "If that's all right? For safety, you understand. Just in case they work out we were here and come after one of us." The words tumble out quickly, rushed

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

"Mmmm. I think that would be nice. But just in case. It'd be best if we were together." I grin up at him, biting my lip.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I smirk, nodding and then setting off towards the bins again, "I'm glad you see sense. I am a genius after all."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

"A mad genius." I mumble under my breath as I follow him.


	30. Chapter 30

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

After spending the night in the cell in pain with no access to painkillers, having to make a homemade sling out of a piece of cloth I was praying to any sort of god that Myc was going to turn up sooner than later. I was also due to be questioned again and I didn't know what Sherlock and John had found.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I slept fitfully, and as the sun rose, showered, dressed, grabbed Greg's medications, and headed over to the stockade. After a terse conversation, I am led to a waiting area for them to retrieve Greg and bring him to me for conditional release.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

I looked up when I heard the door opening and stood when they waved at me. My hair was a bit all over the place, my face relieved when I spotted Mycroft in the waiting area, but his expression turned to worry when he saw me.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I smile weakly when he walks into the room. I can tell he's in a fair amount of pain, and I gently put a hand on his good shoulder. "I brought your pain pills. Come out to the car and you can have them, with a sandwich." I say quietly. The clerk motions to me, and has me sign some paperwork, then announces that we are free to leave. I lead Greg out to the car.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

I try to smile thankfully as he leads me out to the car, the sandwich being wolfed down along with the bottle of water. The pain pills went down the same sort of way and it didn't look like he'd slept much either.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"I thought you might be hurting," I nod as he eats and takes the pills without arguing. "Did you get any sleep?"

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

I snort, shaking my head, "No, my arm hurt too much and they wouldn't let me have a sling so I had to make one out of the pillow case.". I glanced out the window as he pulls us away and I can only imagine how much worry he'd gone through.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Bastard," I mumble under my breath. _Oh yes, Moriarty is going to pay for this, so help me..._ "I've made arrangements for John to come by my house soon to take a look at you... make sure no damage has been done. Until then, you will rest. Uninterrupted. I will ensure it." I nod at the gate guards as we drive off base. "You're not to come on base again until this is resolved."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

I didn't disagree with that and nodded, resting my head back, "And when are you gonna get rest, Myc?" I said softly and met his eye when we came to traffic lights.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"I will rest when I can. First, I have to take care of a few things. _Like scheduling the most unpleasant base audit I can manage._ "I won't be leaving the house, trust me."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Good. You're actually quite sexy when you're angry." I smirked jokingly to lighten the mood and saw his shoulders relax, his fingers not clenched around the steering wheel anymore.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I laugh a little. "You are probably the only one who thinks that. Most people find me frightening. Of course, that's when the anger is directed at them..."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"I’ve never found you frightening." my heart swells at his small laugh, the conversation dropping until we got back to his home, indoors and having more to eat. "Has Sherlock found much else? I heard the lawyers and someone else murmuring about your brother."

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"I haven't seen him yet this morning, but I suspect I will be hearing from him soon." I reply as I park the car in front of my house. I get out and open the car door for him, helping him to his feet gently. "He indicated he would be doing some 'research' last night on our behalf."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Sounds... Interesting." I frown at the word research yet accept the help into the house and let him make me another sandwich with some fruit. I smiled up at me as he stood beside me and smoothed my hair down affectionately.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Now you look a little less like a wild animal," I grin, smoothing his hair into some semblance of order. "Now eat, so the medication can do its work." I pour two cups of tea, and take a seat beside him, watching him thoughtfully.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

I squeeze his hand with my good hand, trying to eat a bit more slowly to savour it but I pretty much wolfed everything down again with a large mug of tea . I notice him watching me thoughtfully and I wipe some tea away from his lip to bring him back to reality.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Hmm?" My eyes refocus and I look at him.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"What are you thinking about?" I smile warmly and I had been worrying about him most of the night.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I shake off the tenseness in my shoulders. "Just thinking about what my brother might have found." I lie smoothly.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

I keep smiling at him as I knew he was lying but nodded along, "I'm sure Moriarty will notice if things have been moved, even the smallest of inches." I finish my tea and both of our heads turn sharply when there's a knock at the door. It makes my heart pound, hand shaking slightly but I keep composure.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Stay here," I say with a slight edge to my voice. I leave the kitchen and approach the front door, opening it slowly, relieved to see that it's Sherlock. "Hello, brother. Do come inside." I

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I storm in, snapping, "The base is to be sold." Before pausing and blinking at Lestrade, "Gavin. What are you doing here?"

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Sold? How? To whom?" I ask as Sherlock swans past me to the kitchen.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

My heart almost stops until I spot it’s Sherlock and I breathe out visibly. "Mycroft got me released this morning. Have you found something?" I ask in sync with Mycroft.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I wave a phone around, before tossing it towards my brother with a sneer, "It's all on there. A proposal has been launched to decommission and sell the entire base to build a luxury housing estate on."

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

With quick reflexes, I manage to catch the phone flung at me, and start scrolling through images. "Excellent work, Sherlock. Mind if I borrow this for a moment?" Without waiting for an answer, I take the phone into my office down the hall and proceed to transfer the images to my laptop.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Myc did mention how you did some 'research'. You're lucky I'm not a police officer or I'd be very worried about you breaking and entering." I met Sherlock’s eye, now smirking.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I can't help but smirk back, "I never said where I obtained those photos..."

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I walk back into the kitchen and hand Sherlock his phone. "What photos?" I smile knowingly.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"So now we know what Moriarty and Moran are doing, in terms of the base and the Red Arrows, what are we going to do?" I ask them both once the brothers had sat down.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I take my phone back, sliding it into my pocket knowing Mycroft has wiped it of the evidence and shrugging, "Unsure. At a guess I would say that Moran is working to destablise the base while Moriarty is behind the sale."

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Obviously, we have to put a stop to what they are doing. If the Red Arrows remain intact, they will need this base, which will derail their plans."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Of course, but we have to be careful with how we do it. I need to stay out of it due to this shit with Moran and you need to be careful with that you're in a relationship with me. You've got to stop them thinking you're just doing this because you're a vengeful boyfriend."  I point at Myc and put it all out there.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

Rolling my eyes, I scoff loudly, "Sentiment...it's made us all weak it seems."

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"You, too, brother?" I raise an eyebrow and scan his face. "Is all well with Doctor Watson?"

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

My lips twitch into a little huff, a twinkle of amusement in my eyes though as I shake my head, "Doctor Watson is...at home on leave I believe."

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"On leave? Why?"

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I shake my head a little, "He was forced to take some holiday as it was noticed he had a spotless record but hadn't taken leave so far this year."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Moriarty is trying to get John away from the base because he knows you two are…" I wave my good hand at him, it seeming even more suspicious.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I take a seat beside Greg. "Interesting. The most expedient way to keep you and I out of the way is through our partners, it seems. Greg, via disciplinary action and John through enforcing previously unenforced rules regarding paid leave."

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

My nose scrunches at Lestrade with a small glare before I shrug, "It won't work. John does what he wants. This just gives him more time to be around me."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

I then roll my eyes, "John does what he wants but this is what they want so we're gonna have to get him back on base. Especially now that we have this evidence and what we can do is going to the police or even higher. Present the evidence." I say sternly.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"We can't exactly 'go to the police', Greg. You aren't thinking about _how_ we came upon this information." I shake my head. "My department is going to have to announce and conduct the audit to its fullest. Hopefully, since they are going to know what to look for, they will legitimately find the evidence required. Or at least make it appear that way."

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I jump up, starting to pace, "Moriarty and Moron may decide their little schemes haven't worked against us."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

My face flushes where Mycroft makes me feel stupid, my good hand wiping my cheek. 'And what if they don't? What if somehow Moriarty and Moran slip through their fingers and were back where we started?"

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Trust me, Greg... they will find it." I give him a knowing look. If I have to plant the evidence Sherlock has provided, they will find it. "You're going to have to trust us." I give his hand a gentle squeeze. Looking up at Sherlock, I continue. "Don't let John leave base, brother."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"And if Sherlock is right that Moriarty and Moran decide their little schemes haven't worked against us. What then? Do the threats get more dangerous? Am I going to have to be killed or something for anything to happen to them?" I looked between them and both their eyes looked over me like they were deducing.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"If we act quickly, without warning, they won't have time to hurt anyone else," I try to sound reassuring.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"I'm sure I can keep John...occupied." I smirk at them both, seeming unbothered now. "He's back at my rooms now, just in case his house isn't secure." I nod to Lestrade, "If my brother has any sense, he'll keep you safe Gavin."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"I'm going for a lie down." I muttered and left the kitchen, my limbs feeling heavy where my painkillers were kicking in again after a night without.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I nod to Lestrade, my eyes sweeping up and down him quickly, "I shall escort John to see you tomorrow morning, first thing. You look terrible."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Thanks Sherlock." I raise my good hand and quietly shut Mycroft’s door.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"I will join you momentarily, Greg." I call after him, just before he closes the door. I turn back to Sherlock. "How did John take the news that he was placed on administrative leave?"

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"With his usual grace." I smirk at the memory. "I believe one of his mugs may never recover from its flight across the kitchen."

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I chuckle. "I expect not. I recommend you keep him fully apprised of our plans - he needs to be careful to stay out of harm's way. There's no telling how Moriarty is going to react."

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"John can take care of himself, unlike Lestrade." I note, though I can't quite hide my concern from my brother.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"I know, Sherlock," I say sympathetically. "But I don't trust Moriarty or Moran any further than I can throw them." I get to my feet. "I need to make arrangements with Anthea to spring our little surprise."

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

My shoulders straighten once more, nodding, "I shall return to John. He did seem to...enjoy our little outing." My look becomes somewhat overly innocent, "It seems a little danger gets him in the mood."

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Just don't let him distract you overly much," I grin, escorting him to the door.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

Chuckling, I step out into the night, "I have a fully working and operational goldfish brother, unlike you. I shall make the most of it."


	31. Chapter 31

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

After spending some time making various calls to get the audit set up, I speak to Anthea to ensure she can keep everything running smoothly in my absence. The trap must be sprung without warning, if this is going to work. Luckily, my PA is most efficient. Setting my phone on its charger on my desk, I stifle a yawn. After last night's tossing and turning, I could use a nap as much as Greg can, so I head to my bedroom to find him curled up under the duvet. I slip off my shoes and climb in with him, wrapping my arm around his waist.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

I was dozing when Mycroft slipped under the covers and I hummed when I felt his arm wrap around me. I glanced over my shoulder, eyes half shut, and I was just in my boxers and shirt.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you," I place a light kiss on his shoulder. Resting my head on the pillow feels like heaven.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Ts mkay. Did you ort 'hings out with herlock?" I muttered as I relaxed back into him, feeling him settle his head on the pillow. I roped my fingers through his and shut my eyes softly.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"We will spring the trap first thing tomorrow. Everything has been arranged," I whisper, nuzzling against the back of his neck. "I missed you last night."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"M'know. I was thinkin' about you too. Mm'sorry I was stupid earlier." I turn slowly onto my back where my bad arm was starting to ache again and I could look at him.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"It's all right. You warned me that you are a terrible patient." I smile tiredly against his shoulder.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"No, no, not that. Saying about going to the police with the 'vidence. That wa'stupid." I looked over at him, raising my good arm to put around him to play with his hair.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"You were exhausted and in pain. The mistake is understandable," I almost purr as his fingers comb through my hair softly. "If I weren't so tired..."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"M'know. Me too. Jus’ nice being like this." I shifted to kiss his forehead and I slip my fingers down behind his ear, stroking his cheek. Generally being affectionate.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"It does suit, doesn't it? We don't get so much quiet very often," I lean into his hand, and kiss his palm. "I could get used to it."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

I hummed in agreement and tilt his head up so I could put his lips against mine lightly. I pulled away, scanning his face, "What happens once they find the 'vidence?" I ask.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Hopefully, something that involves court martial and a prison sentence." I look into his dark eyes. "Ideally, for both of them. I don't trust either of them, but I trust Moran less without Jim's supervision."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"If we can split them up then Moran won't be such a ass-kissing puppy. He'll crack if he doesn't believe Jim can help him." I smile warmly, his face still full of worry and I wondered when I was going to see that disappear from his expression.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Less a puppy and more a rabid dog, I fear. He has a very short fuse."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

“I know he does but once he's stopped being a child throwing his toys out of a pram, we can charge him and Jim. Get our base back and get me back to flying. " I settle into the pillows again and look up at him when he sits up on his elbow.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"We will get you back in the air, dear. Trust me on that."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"I do trust you. But how long until things get back to normal? Not even with flying. With you and me." I say softly, watching his expression change.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"When I can be less of a caretaker and more of a lover, you mean?" I smile, putting a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Soon."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Also that and when I can get the actual Myc back. Not the one that's constantly worried about the base, what Jim and Moran are doing next." I cup his face with my good hand and put on a serious expression.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"When the threat is safely eliminated, I will be able to focus on things other than them, yes. Hopefully, we will have them in secure custody within a week or so." I trace my fingers along his jaw.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"And does other things include me?" I make my smirk wide and glance down at his fingers tracing my jaw. We were both exhausted, but this was just nice to feel and touch.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

My lips take the place of my fingers along his stubbled chin. "Always."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"I’ve always wanted to be a thing." I jokingly said as he laid down against me again, my eyes forcing themselves shut with exhaustion. I felt him murmur as my mind started to drift.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Mmmhmm" I mumble, my eyes closing. _A thing... yes, I think we can be 'a thing'... something to ponder while we sleep._


	32. Chapter 32

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

"Hmm...? What was that?" I must not have heard Sebastian correctly. "Say it again."

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

“I was burgled.” I growl. “I’m betting it was Sherlock fucking Holmes - there was a curly black hair that was too long to be one of your pubes. There was someone else as well - two pairs of footprints. They got to the plans.” I’m kicking myself for letting them lie around in a place that’s so easy to find - I should have hidden them better. Jim’s going to kill me.

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

"Excuse me?? My pube?? I don't fucking think so." I growl myself as I stalk closer to him. I smile sweetly and ask him a few more questions. "Soooo... Where did they find the plans? _How_ did they find the plans? Why was it even possible for them to enter your house?"

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

“Picked the lock on the back door and the filing cabinet. I had the file there, among all the other files - thought that was safest, hiding a pebble on a beach. I have no idea how they found it... that bloody Sherlock is too smart for his own good.” If only Jim’d have allowed for him to have a proper accident... but I’m not saying that. I’m not actively suicidal.

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

"Honey." Smile. "Dear." Touch his shoulder. "Darling." Pull hand back. "Love." SMACK! I leave a perfect handprint across his cheek. "FIX THIS!"

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

I don't flinch - a slap is the least I'd expected. "Holmes will have talked with his brother and John now - if it wasn't John who accompanied him in the first place. Holmes will have talked with Lestrade. Which means the only way to save this is to get rid of all four of them in one go. Car accident. Tragic."

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

I reach under his uniform collar and find the band I placed there years ago. I twirl the cord around my finger until it's tight enough to restrict his breathing. "I. Said. Fix. It." One more twirl and he can't breathe. "Permanently." I let the Leather go and neaten up his blouse. "Oh, and you'll be staying at your house every moment that you are not working until this has been repaired." My back is to him in clear dismissal as I hit the com button for my Assistant. "I need to unwind a bit. I'll be at Trevor's Massage Studio if I'm needed." His massages are mediocre, but Sebastian's jealousy level is delicious.

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

Oh you fucking...

I seethe as you walk out. Fucking **Trevor**. With his affected mannerisms and boyish good looks.

Shit. Shit, shit, shit. How am I going to get rid of all four of them in one go?

I pace through the office. Holmes senior is most dangerous. He will make backups of the files, may even involve his assistant. Sherlock is inquisitive and a nuisance, but less clever than his big bro. John - John isn't a bad sort, but he's got too much of a sense of justice. Lestrade is an arse.

Right. Keep it together soldier. I'll have to kill them one by one, then get them in a car accident that burns the car down - there's no way I'm going to be able to get them all nicely bundled in a car that then conveniently explodes.

Holmes Senior first, then. And something tells me I'll find Lestrade there as well.  I grab my guns, knives, a baton, a garrote; put on a black baseball cap and black hoodie, get in the car to Holmes' house.


	33. Chapter 33

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

I pull up in the street next to Holmes' place. A narrow alley leads to the back garden. I climb over the wall - glass shards, Holmes, really?! - and sneak to the door. The alarm is a posh brand, but still one of the standard ones. It takes a while, but I get it disabled. I was a demolitions expert in the SAS before I was RTU'd - I know to pick the right wires **very carefully**.

After that, picking the lock and entering is easy. I sneak into a dark kitchen, trying to assess the layout of the house.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

I thought I had been dreaming when I heard the almost undetectable noises coming from the kitchen, but my heart stopped when I sat up and heard them again. I slowly climbed out from where Myc was spooning me, not having any weapons to grab so decided a one-arm battle it was to be for the intruder.

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

Ideally, I'd not have to use my gun - I'd have to remove the bullet so it wouldn't show on the autopsy of the charred remains. Even more ideal, I'd manage to just knock them out so they don't actually die before the car crash. But I'm not taking any risks - I have the baton in my right hand, a knife in my left - I really don't want to use my gun in a residential area.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

I heard mainly shuffling around in the kitchen so grabbed one of Myc's umbrellas from his stand, creeping in quietly. All the lights were off, and I switched the main kitchen light on to give whoever it was the element of surprise. Half of me was just thinking it was Sherlock getting something back from his older brother.

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

Lestrade, armed with an... umbrella? God, Holmes is rubbing off on him... Literally, as well, I suppose. I step from behind the door, knock my baton across the back of his head. He doesn't utter a sound, but he makes an almighty crash as he gets down. That's Mycroft awake...

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

I have ringing in my ears from the whack to the back of my head, but I get onto my hands and knees, umbrella still in hand somehow. I turn my head and recognise Seb's hair for a second before I'm hit again, now rendering me unconscious.

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

Right. That'll be Mycroft alerted. Will he have a weapon by his bedside? Unlikely - civilian, no enemies - until now. Probably the best attack is sudden, before he has had time to prepare. I rush in the direction Lestrade had come from, up the stairs, into the open door.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I jarred awake by a crash downstairs. "Greg?" I whisper, realizing the bed beside me is empty. I quickly get to my feet, heart pounding in my ears, and rush to the doorway, running into our intruder... Moran. "What are you doing in my house?" I say coldly.

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

I whack him round the ears with my baton. And that is two. I haul him over my shoulder, move him down to the kitchen, where I let him down on top of Lestrade. I tie their wrists and ankles together, gag them both. Well done Moran. Now get them out... I rummage through coats in the hallway until I find a bunch of keys. One of them fits the gate in the back wall, so that saves me having to haul them over the wall. I drag them one by one to the car and fold them into the boot, sweetly spooning.

* * *

 

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

Right, two down, two to go. I head back to base, wondering where I'll find Holmes Junior and his gentleman friend, and if they'll be in the same place. I decide to go for Holmes' place first - likely they'll have thought Watson's place might be too risky. I stop by the lab to get some chloroform - should have thought of that in the first place. More reliable than batons.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I've left John snoozing in my bed, instead wrapping myself in a sheet and making my way out of the room's window and onto the rungs of the fire escape running to the side of my quarters. I sit there now, enjoying the cool night air and watching the stars, a sneaky cigarette dangling from my fingers to flick ashes down below into the unkempt flowerbeds of the barracks

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

As I drive up to the barracks, I'm startled to see a ghost on the fire escape - what the fuck!?

Coming closer I realize it's not a ghost - it's some idiot in a sheet having a fag...

Wait a minute - is that **Holmes**!?

I don't slow down, just drive past and turn the corner. So, he's home then... but not asleep yet. No time to wait until he is; I don't know when the love birds in the trunk will wake up... I'll have to risk it.

I park the car far enough away from the barracks that even if they wake up, they shouldn't be heard, and walk to the barracks.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I pay no attention to the passing car. The barracks are usually silent at this time of night but it's not unheard of for some of the junior staff to sneak back in after curfew from the local village. Instead I take another drag, blowing the smoke away into the wind and feeling rather satisfied and at peace

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

I let myself in using my master key, sneak to Holmes' apartment. If Watson's here and asleep I should be able to easily knock him out, then take Holmes when he walks in. He has to be asleep - he'd never let Holmes have a cigarette without whinging at him otherwise. I get into the apartment, make my way to the bedroom - thank fuck for identical apartments - and indeed Watson is curled up in the bed, fast asleep after I don't want to know what Holmes needed a cigarette after. I drench a rag in chloroform, softly move it over his nose and mouth. He doesn't even wake up. Good - he'll die without realizing it. Pretty boy next... I position myself next to the window, rag at the ready.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I finish my fag, flicking the remains out into the bushes, before standing and stretching. "John?" I call back into the room softly.

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

I hold my breath, wait until Holmes steps through the window, moves towards the bed - I grab him, press the rag over his face, wait for him to stop struggling, lay him on the bed next to Watson. I rush out, get the car, park it at the front door - less chance of being spotted than if I go via the fire escape. If someone does decide to go walkies in the middle of the night - well, one more tragic accident won't make much of a difference. Pretty soon I have Watson and Holmes on the back under a blanket, and I'm speeding out into the night.


	34. Chapter 34

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

I drive the car to a stretch of road that curves dangerously close to the cliffs. It's dead quiet here even during the day - no worries about getting disturbed at this time of night. I open the trunk - both Holmes and Lestrade are still out. I press the chloroform to both of them to ensure they stay out for a bit longer, then untie them, put them in some clothes - they don't really fit, but most of them will burn away anyway - and drag them into the front seats. I put Holmes behind the wheel - I'd love for Lestrade to get the blame, but they wouldn't have let him drive with his wounded arm. Then I get to work on Holmes Junior and Watson - again put some clothes on them, set them upright in the back seat. Perfect. The safety railing is old and rickety and has been needing to be replaced for years, but because it's so remote, thus far they've decided warning signs are sufficient. A good hit and they'll break. Car at the bottom of the cliff. Molotov cocktail in the car. Car will burn out, only charred remains will be found, DNA and dental records required to identify. Tragic accident. Mummy and Daddy Holmes inconsolable. I move over to the poles of the railing, see if I can shake them loose a bit to ease the descent.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I felt jostling, then rough fabric on my skin - clothing? certainly not my own. My head aches, and my thoughts are fuzzy. I slowly crack my eyes open. I'm in a car... how the hell did I get here?

I carefully look around. Greg is slumped beside me, and I can see John in the seat behind him. I can only assume my brother is in the back seat, as well.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I should really thank my rather adventurous youth as my system shakes off the effects of whatever was used to knock me out...my head spinning I give a small moan, then slump to one side, ending up snuggled against John's shoulder. Mmmm what a delightful place to me. I hum happily and start to drift off once more.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Sherlock?" I mumble when I hear his voice in the back seat. "Wake up, Sherlock."

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I love cuddling with John on the sofa...he's so warm and cosy and perfectly suited to… wait. What? Why is my brother in our living room?? I mumble a growling little curse at him to get out, before finally lifting my head and blinking, looking around. "Mycroft?" I huff, my mind quickly now beginning to shake off the fog

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"What are we doing here? The last I recall was Seb Moran..."

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"We have to get out." I snap, my hands fumbling at my seatbelt as I attempt to shake John next to me.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I manage to unfasten my own seat belt without much trouble, then start to work on Greg's. "Greg is still out cold - the combination of his pain pills and a nasty bump on the head may make it more difficult to wake him." I turn back to look at my brother. "Are you injured? Do you think you can get John out on your own? I'm going to have to carry Greg."

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"I'm fine." Leaning over I wriggle John's belt, rolling my eyes. "All those years of fiddling with chemicals has its advantages it seems." I quickly try and reconstruct what happened as I free John, wrapping my arms around him as he slumps into me. "Moran. He must have discovered we broke into his house. Clumsy amateur."

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I jiggle the door handle, giving the door a few swift kicks in order to unjam it and get it open. Once freed from his seat belt, I gently pull Greg across the seat and step unsteadily out of the car, pulling his sleeping form into my arms as I do so. I stumble a bit, but manage to set him down against a nearby tree, then return to try to help Sherlock get his door open.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I'm a bit less careful with John, jostling him and huffing as I struggle with his belt. Finally, it clicks, and I kick out with my long legs on the door as I manhandle my arms around John, finally tumbling out as my brother opens it from the outside.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I catch Sherlock as he nearly falls out of the car. "Easy, now." I help right him, as he pulls John out safely. "I suggest we make haste in getting out of here, brother. You've got John all right?"

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

Nodding, I loop my arms under John's shoulders, dragging him and muttering, "I need to start drugging John's tea to build up his immunity."

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"I suspect that Seb planned a spectacular accident for us. We would do well to get John and Greg out of sight, and let that accident happen, yes?  Seb needs to think he was successful for just a little while... long enough for us to get somewhere safe."

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

Crouching down by the side of the car, I nod, whispering, "We can get them into those trees and come back." before hoisting John over my shoulder like an attractive sack of potatoes and trying to head off in half a crouch...it's not as easy as the solider boys make it look and I stumble a little on my way

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I wait for my brother to return after setting John down near Greg.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"Moran is still out there." I hiss in my brother's ear. "It seems like he plans the car to go off the cliff. An accident." I sneer the last word, shaking my head

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I motion for Sherlock to move around to the rear quarter of the car. "Let's give it a start, then, shall we? A little nudge in the right direction?" We put our shoulders to the bumper and give it a shove, and the car slowly begins to move.

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

I’m wiggling a stubborn pole loose. There are two poles next to each other that are both still solid, so I’m afraid that they’ll stop the car. I’m fully immersed in it and it isn’t until the car is nearly upon me that I hear an ominous scrunching sound, turn and see the headlights nearly hit me in the face.

I panic and **leap** \- I swear I feel the car scrape across my boot. I manage to grasp hold of a clump of grass and pull myself up onto the road. I stare down into the gorge- the car is bounding down.

My heart is racing - I should have put the brakes on. Damn.

Well, that’s them sorted. There’s no way they’ll survive that. I’ll have to go down somehow and set the thing on fire, though...

As I think so, a massive bang resounds through the ravine. I look down to see the car turn into a fireball.

Yes! That’s awfully fortunate...

I pick up the Molotov cocktail, throw it after the car, and whistling set back in the direction of the base.

* * *

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

Sherlock and I scramble to the edge of the forest just as the car crashes through the barrier and tumbles down the cliffside. It doesn't appear Moran has seen us, since he's too busy jumping out of the way of the car, and then throwing a Molotov cocktail in the direction the car was headed. As Moran saunters casually back up the road, I turn to my brother. "Suggestions as to where we should go?"

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I watch Moran with narrowed eyes, before glancing back into the woods, making a choice quickly, "The hospital. We can wake John and Gary and then make our way there. John can get us in and then make sure everything is as it should. We can take turns to sleep before planning our next move."

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I shake my head. "The likelihood of us being spotted is too high to go anywhere on base, brother - we need both Moran and Moriarty to think they've succeeded. Is there another option?"

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

Pursing my lips, I consider our options. It doesn't take long as I glance at John, then back, stating firmly, "Molly Hooper, an old friend of mine. It's a bit of a walk as she's off base but she has some medical training. We'll need to rouse our sleeping beauties."

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"She can be trusted, then? We need to keep out of sight for a couple of days, I think." _At least until the audit is underway._

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"I trust her." I confirm with a trace of warm respect in my eyes as I shake John. "She used to have quite the crush on me, though thankfully she realised what an arsehole I actually am before it damaged our friendship."

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I check on Greg - still unconscious. I carefully scoop him up again. "Lead the way then, brother."


	35. Chapter 35

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

I enter Jim’s house with my key, am not surprised to see him still up and working at his laptop.  “Done. They’re dead; all four of them.”

I grab a beer from the fridge and collapse onto a chair - that was a **long** night.

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

I don't even bother to look up. "Proof."

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

“Have I ever lied to you, darling?” I take a swig from my beer. “I got all four from their beds, put them in a car, pushed it down a cliff; it’s exploded. They’ll need dental records to find out who they were.”

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

"Should I recite EVERYTIME you've lied to me by omission, commission, or attempted to let me believe a falsehood?" I'm absolutely furious having just received an email from a mole at HQ saying to expect a visitor.

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

“Fuck off, Jim. I never lie seriously. Not telling you everything that you would consider a fuckup doesn’t really constitute lying.”

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

"Hmm. Whatever." I pull the beer out of Sebastian's hand and drink the rest. "What did you do to rid the world of the two most annoying Holmes?"

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

"I just told you. Plucked them out of bed, knocked them out, put them in a car, pushed it off a cliff. It exploded."  I scowl at Jim. I'd expected **some** pleasant response. Maybe even praise. At least to finish my beer.

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

I roll my eyes and head to the kitchen. I grab the rest of those nasty bottles called beer though I'm convinced it's possum piss. "I received a note that the base will be visited tomorrow by an auditor." I -may- have made an error having Sebastian remove the insects.

"The disappearances might be a problem."

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

"Oh, fuck." I take the offered beer, take a deep draught. "They may be - but there was no other way - if they would have been there to tell the auditors what they found, it would have been disastrous..."

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

"I knoooowwwww that." So many things I want to destroy. Nothing I can destroy. I flop on the couch past the point of frustration that I'm almost calm. "Tell me what happened."

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

What the fuck, Jim. I've told you two times already. You're not normally like this... "What do you mean what happened? They found the files. I got them out of their beds, knocked them out, put them in a car, it exploded. What else do you want to hear?"

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

"What did it smell like? Did they fight? Were they naked when they went over the cliff? Details!" I snuggle into my Tiger and expect a bedtime story.

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

Ah, OK. I can deal with this bit. Jim likes to hear about violence and death... "Well... Lestrade woke up when I broke into Mycroft's place..." Jim snuggles closer as I tell him the evening's events in every detail.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Molly is played by Sunyiu2

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Sherlock, slow down a bit. It's difficult enough for me to keep up, but I need to take care not to injure Greg further..."

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I glance back from where I'm walking, half stooped, supporting John around his waist, "We're almost there. Molly lives just in the outskirts of the village."

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Thank God," I mumble, adjusting my grip on my unconscious charge.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"It's just beyond the last tree line." I lower my voice, frowning a little. "We have to cross an open field though to reach her back garden."

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Likely safe, at this point. We've traveled a fair distance, and in the opposite direction." I breathe, the exertion beginning to take its toll. "I hope she is home..."

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I step out from under the trees. The field is pitch black, but I see the rows of neat houses just across it, gleaming out like beacons. "Careful brother." I start across the field, guiding him with his burden until finally we reach the neat little fence separating the garden from the wilderness. Opening the gate, I make my way across the lawn to knock loudly on the patio doors, hoping Molly is still awake

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I follow Sherlock and John into Molly's garden, and gently set Greg in one of the chairs by the rose bushes. I lean on the chair, catching my breath. "I'll stay here with them, brother. Go get Molly."

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I bang on the patio doors harder. "I haven't got my lock picks." I mutter, rather sulkily. My eyes flick to the neighbours either side, unwilling to wake them and risk the police being called

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

Suddenly a small cat appears in the window. I blink and then start to beam as I recognise one of Molly's pets. "Go and fetch Molly." I whisper to it. The creature puts its paws on the glass, eager for fuss it seems... silly thing, it can't get me! I bend down, pointing, "Molly!" I state again. The cat meows loudly, patting the glass...useless! But the noise seems to have alerted her other pet. Her rather bouncy dog comes to see what's caught the cat's attention, spotting me...a stranger, I had no idea she had a dog even...before starting to bark its head off loudly while the cat continues its happy meowing unbothered

**Molly**

I stir a bit when Toby starts to meow downstairs, but she has done that since I got our new family member, a dog named Bluebell. I buried further in my bed and I'm asleep again when Bluebell started to bark her little head off. I get out of my bed and head downstairs I see a shadowy figure in my porch. I grab my cricket bat and go to the window to scare the man away.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I can finally see Molly stirring inside, giving her a hopeful little wave through the glass, before trying the patio door in impatience

**Molly**

I lift up my bat when the figure waves at me but I suddenly recognise him. "Sherlock? What are you doing here? Bluebell, shush… he is a friend." I put the bat down and holds the dog's collar, opening the door with my other hand for Sherlock.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I quickly poke my head in, beaming at her and putting on my best winning, charming personality. "Molly, I'm so glad you're awake. I have a bit of an emergency that requires your expert knowledge along with your ability to keep confidential matters private and just between us."

**Molly**

I huff a bit but opens the door fully to let him in. "Come in. I'll just put Bluebell in the other room."

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

My face reflects disappointment for a moment, "I'm sure she'll be no problem once she gets to know us."

**Molly**

"It's not just that. She becomes too excited with new people right after she knows that they are okay." I came back to see Sherlock is not alone

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I quickly trot back to my brother, whispering, "It's safe to come in. I trust her." Helping John to his feet again, we make our slightly unsteady and bumbling way into Molly's kitchen, my words soft in John's ear, "I'll put the kettle on and make some tea. It will help clear your head."

**Molly**

"Who are they Sherlock? What happened?" I hurry back to help a man who carries an unconscious man and guide them to the sofa in the living room.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"My brother Mycroft." I pronounce with a little distaste, indicating him, "Carrying Wing Commander Gavin Lestrade." My voice then turns softer as I help the still woozy John to an armchair. "And this is my partner, Doctor John Watson."

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I nod at the slight young woman. "A pleasure to meet you, though I'm sure we all wish it were under better circumstances," I say quietly, laying Greg carefully onto the sofa. "Your assistance is greatly appreciated.  "Has Sherlock explained what has happened?"

**Molly**

"No."

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I send a patronising little glare over Molly's head to my brother, "Really brother mine, I just walked in the door two seconds before you. I know I talk fast but that's pushing it, even for me." I turn back to Molly and my manner softens a little. "Gavin and John have been hurt by someone who wishes us all harm. John seems fine, if a bit woozy, but Gerald took a nasty bump on his head. We can't go back to base yet as our attacker is there...Moran. Would you be so kind to examine Gerry?"

**Molly**

"I'll just get my bag." I left and returns with my stethoscope in my neck already "Mycroft, right? Tell me what happened to him."

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"I can't be entirely sure, but I suspect a blow to the head, much like my own," I rub the back of my head carefully. "His broken arm and superficial injuries are from a recent landing accident - not directly related to this incident." I help Greg sit up a bit, since he seems to be regaining consciousness a bit.

**Molly**

"Alright." I listen to his breathing and heart but there’s nothing worrying there, luckily. "Did he hurt his arm further?"

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

I start to hear muffled voices as I come round and the pain from my arm and head are pounding. I blink my eyes slowly, feeling myself sat up in a chair and I was ready to pounce on Moran if he'd done anything to Myc. I was ready once the nausea had settled.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I feel Greg's shoulder tense under my hand. "Relax. We're safe. Molly is a friend." I say soothingly. "Do you know what happened?"

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

I felt my heart slow down when I heard Myc's voice but with the figured only just sharpening, I was still on high alert. "I heard something in the kitchen. Moran, he hit me and then when I saw his face, he hit me again." I explained carefully.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"How is your arm?  I doubt Moran was as cautious with Greg as I am, given his injuries

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

I only flexed my fingers slightly and I clenched my jaw tightly, groaning out in pain. It was frozen against my chest and I could barely move anything where it hadn't been in a sling and I'd been thrown about by Moran. I felt a new wave of nausea, thinking it'd pass but I suddenly turned away from Molly and Myc to vomit on her light-coloured carpet.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Apologies, Molly," I move to get something to clean up the mess.

**Molly**

"Don't worry about it. I don't have any strong pain killers but I can put you on IV I have a few bags I wanted to hand it back tomorrow. But we should put you in the spare room. I just have to place Bluebell in my room first."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"I'm... I'm alright, I just need to get up and move around a bit. We need to get Moran." I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and then had Myc helping me stand up, the nausea low but there was a lot of dry blood on the back of my head. I wanted to sleep but Moriarty still had to be stopped.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I regard the pair with a little pity, shaking my head and stepping forward. "This is a safe place to stay for now. As soon as John fully regains his wits he can assist in your treatment. For now though, I believe myself and my brother need to speak."

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I nod at Sherlock. "Greg, let Molly look after you for a few minutes. I'll be back with you shortly." I get to my feet and follow Sherlock into the kitchen where we can chat for a moment.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I lean back on the counter, pursing my lips and stating bluntly, "Moran believes us dead or he would have come after us by now."

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"He's certainly passed that information along at this point, as well," I nod, pacing the room restlessly. "They fail to realize that our presence is not required for the investigation to progress. Anthea will initiate the audit first thing in the morning. Since the auditors already know what to look for, having seen the information you were able to provide..."

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I steeple my hands in front of me, nodding and touching my fingers on my lips, "We cannot appear before the audit is well under way or we risk spooking them both into making a run for it."

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Agreed. But, we need to monitor the situation closely. Make sure they don't escape.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"Get your assistant and your minions to do so." I roll my eyes, then snap, "I won't expose John to more danger. We won't go back to base until I know we have more forces in place."

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Of course. Safety is paramount." Keeping Greg out of harm's way tends to be a bit difficult, as he wants to be involved in every aspect of our planning. "I can keep a watch remotely, as needed, with Anthea's assistance. If they make an unanticipated move, we may need to act quickly."

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"It's safest for us both to go back then." I seem thoughtful again. "We can keep out of sight but keep watch on what's happening."

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"I wish I had my laptop. I could access all manner of video and data that way." I mumble. Perhaps Anthea can be persuaded to deliver a laptop to me undetected. "As long as we stay away from the base physically, we should be reasonably safe, and still able to make moves as needed."

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I frown, nodding at that slowly, "We need another base to work from. We can't risk leading them back to Molly, John and Greg. We can't return to any of our houses."

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Suggestions?"

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I think for a moment, then murmur, "How do you feel about plane spotters?" With a devilish grin.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I roll my eyes. I can remember a few notable plane spotters hanging around the base. As long as they keep their distance, they're not bad, but this... "You have some in mind, I take it? What will this cost us?"

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"I know a couple of the main ones." I grin at him before striding past him, shouting out, "We have need of your rather tasteless collection of hats and scarves Molly."

**Molly**

"Oi! They are not tasteless. They are very comfortable, colourful and warm. Not like your plain, boring dark clothes"

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I race to the hallway, grabbing the rather colourful and horrible home knitted hats and scarves off their pegs, grimacing but pulling one on over my head, its tassels swinging merrily as I pick a matching scarf to wrap around my neck. To make myself feel slightly better I grab an even more disgusting pair to take back to Mycroft, presenting them to him with a smirk, "Plane spotting uniform."

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I wrinkle my nose at my brother's selections, but follow his lead. "This had better be worth it, brother... I grumble.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I glance at the time, playing with one of my bobbled ear flaps, "We can't go back until near dawn." Turning to Molly, I remember to ask politely, "May we take over your living room for a couple of hours sleep?"

**Molly**

"I already put blankets and pillows on the sofa. I cleaned Greg's head.  Nothing is broken except his arm, but it was from the landing. It needs an Xray soon to be sure but I think it's just bruised a bit. He is asleep already." I answers to Sherlock while I close the door... Two geniuses and nobody close the door when they are on a run... Men...

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I slide onto the sofa next to Greg, pulling him close. Stifling a yawn, I say quietly, "As unnatural as it seems, I think a few hours’ sleep would do us both some good, brother."


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Molly is played by Sunyiu2

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

It's still dark when I wake in my own nest of blankets, John holding me close from behind. My internal clock tells me it's an hour before dawn...plenty of time to make our way back to the base and the perimeter fence where the plane spotters gather. I wriggle out of John's grasp and stand, brushing myself off before moving to shake my brother's shoulder, "Time to go."

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I jump a bit at the intrusion of Sherlock's hand on my shoulder, then nod and slip out from under Greg's comfortable weight against me. "All right. Let's go."

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"I wish we had different clothes." I glance down at myself. I seem to have been dressed in my jeans and a loose, worn t shirt, not my first choice. "Wait here." I make my way quietly to the kitchen where a basket of clean washing sits. Digging into it, I pull out a disgusting jumper than not even John would wear, tugging it on and wrinkling my nose as it hovers around my belly button. Better than nothing though.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"I would think ill-fitting clothing would be de rigueur for this group of people," I mumble, thinking back to my own flying days.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

Smirking, I nod in agreement, "I hoped you would think that." I hold out one of Molly's cardigans for him to wear, decorated with a rainbow display of what seemed like slightly confused and deformed kittens

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I raise an eyebrow, then shrug and pull the cardigan on. It's terribly short in the arms, and overall hideous, but I'd never tell the poor girl that. "Fine." I head toward the door.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I pause, bending and kissing John on his forehead, before hurrying after my brother. The predawn air is chilled as I close the door tight after us, nodding, "We'll go back the way we came. It will lead us out into the perimeter fence of the base."

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"At least it'll be easier this time... no one to carry," I reply grimly.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

We set off, retracing our steps and checking for any sign Moran had followed us. Changing direction, we avoid the area of the 'accident' and head instead for the opposite side of the base until we come out of the woods and follow the fence around. The base is already quite active and there seems a buzz of tension in the air

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"I would wager that the rumor mill already has news of the audit..." I whisper. "Seems everyone's walking on eggshells."

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

Nodding, I move closer to the fence, near the hanger where the maintenance men sit and have their crafty smokes. I listen for a few moments before my nose wrinkles, "It seems there is also a rumour that the crash last night involved us. I believe the rumour is we're dead. Moran might have reason to spread that news quickly."

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Moriarty was likely hoping that by removing us from the picture, he would avoid more snooping and be able to bring his plan to fruition," I chuckle darkly. "We will be ruining his plot from beyond the grave."

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"It also seems to have lowered moral." I confirm after listening a moment more. "People are finding it difficult to see a purpose working hard when we're being audited when Lestrade and John are dead." My voice softens with a small smile, "They were the most popular people on base."

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I glance at Sherlock. "John and Greg are good men, indeed." I nod. "I have to wonder how nervous Moriarty and Moran are right now.  They may think they've alleviated the stress of our presence, but I wonder if they know of the negative impact our tragic accident has had... or if they care...”

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"They may think it works to their advantage." I start to walk up the fence line towards the hill where the spotters always gather. Dawn is just starting to peek over the horizon. "Break the moral of the base, break it totally. Easier for them to close it if people don't fight back." There's a couple of cars sitting there already.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"True. Even these people would probably go without much fight..."

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

One of the men standing around the cars turns as he spots us, then narrows his eyes, calling out, "Sherlock, is that you? Like the jumper." I scowl a little, glancing at Mycroft as if daring him to make a joke before nodding, "Bert. Here early as ever. This is my brother Mycroft...unfortunately."

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I nod at the young man who called us over. "Good morning, Bert. Pleasure to meet you."

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

Bert seems faintly confused, "Sorry gents. I heard a bit of a rumour of something going on on base."

I glance at my brother, then back to Bert, nodding, "You see a lot, don't you. Let’s just say, someone is trying to cause trouble, maybe even shut the base down. We need some help." Bert frowns at that, glancing down at the base from his vantage point, then back to us, "Anything we can do. This base and the team are amazing."

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

Exchanging glances with Sherlock, I address Bert directly. "I'm sure you heard about that single-vehicle accident up the road early this morning. The four of us - my brother and I, as well as our partners - are currently presumed dead as a result. We'd like to keep up that impression for a few days, so we obviously can't return to our residences. Can you help?"

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

Bert looks a little stunned and confused at that but then recovers quickly. His eyes dart between us as he nods slowly, "This will help keep the team flying, right?"

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"That is the current plan. We need time to get things in place to stop them," I'm not going to name Moran and Moriarty just yet - if they are going to help, plausible deniability will be important.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

Bert glances to me, then gives a small nod, "Fine. You two seem like gents. My flat is pretty pokey but near here, just down the road."

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Your assistance is greatly appreciated, Bert." I reach out to shake his hand. "Brother, shall we get John and Greg?"

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I look relieved, then pat myself down, frowning, "I don't have my wallet on me Bert, but you will be compensated. Handsomely." Bert fishes out his car keys, tossing them over with a grin, "I know you'll come through when all this mess is over. Look, take my car. I'll get a lift back and stay at my girlfriend's place tonight. I'll also keep an eye on what's going on on base for you. None of us want to see the team grounded; you're a part of our lives."

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I follow Sherlock to Bert's car, and we head back to Molly's place.

* * *

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I park the car and head to the door, knocking until I'm let in, then wasting no time, "We have a safe house and a car. Once there some of our belongings can be gathered and brought there by Mycroft's minions. Then we can plan ahead."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"At least you won't have to be lugging me around anymore then." I was shuffling back in from Molly’s kitchen where she'd made me tea, it soothing my pounding head to an ache but I still looked like shit. The back of my head covered in blood and my arm in a makeshift sling, my skin pale.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"You're no trouble, Greg. Truly no trouble." I put an arm around him. "I'm just glad we have somewhere safe for you to recover a bit. I will have Anthea bring us your medications as soon as she's able." I turn to Molly. "Your assistance has been invaluable, my dear."

**Molly**

"No problem, I'm happy I could help you. I can arrange an Xray in the morgue at night if you can move around a bit. I'd like to check on Greg's head to be sure. And his arm, too, if you are there anyway. Or at least I can... acquire some meds for you."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"It's fine, really, you've done more than enough and the tea was quite medicinal." I smiled as I leant against Mycroft and we made our way out to a car I didn't recognise. I didn't have the energy to question it, Sherlock and John still inside.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I start the car as soon as I spot my brother and Lestrade, waiting until they're buckled in before driving out of Molly's neighbourhood and through the country lanes to another of the small neighbouring village. "I've visited Bert's flat." I confirm as we draw in near a rather grubby looking converted Victorian farmhouse. "He owns an outstanding collection of early works on the history of the RAF, including much about the earliest examples of display formations."

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"While that is interesting, brother, I much prefer wireless network availability at the moment. I need to let Anthea know where we are, so she can bring us the necessities."

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

Rolling my eyes, I jump out and make my way to the house, opening the outer door and then moving past the stairwell to another door. "Ground floor, one bedroom flat." I pronounce with some amusement. "Single bed. Snug."

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Might I suggest that Greg get use of the bed, then? Since his injuries are a bit more severe than the rest of us?  If I sleep, I'm happy to sleep on the floor beside him.  You and John can utilize the living room."

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"Agreed." I nod, allowing us into the somewhat messy and small flat, wrinkling my nose at the standards of housekeeping.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Anderson is played by MsLadySmith

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

It's way too early the next morning when we make my way to the officers' mess. I'm dying for a coffee. It's been a **long** night...

I grin, rubbing a bite mark **just** hidden by my collar, when all of a sudden - hold on - "Is that Anderson?"

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

I'm sitting at a table in the lounge waiting for my Sebastian. My anger is hotter than the swill called coffee.

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

"Anderson!" I shout. He stiffens; I walk towards him. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

**Anderson**

"Captain Moran, sir," I say in a shaky voice, freezing in my tracks. "I was getting packed for my transfer, sir, but I got a call from someone at the Ministry of Defense... said they needed to talk to me..."

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

"Really?" **Fuck!!!** "Did they tell you what it was about? Why did they phone you?"

**Anderson**

I pale, and struggle not to take a step back. "She asked me to meet her here on base... wanted to talk to me about some of the accidents that have happened lately."

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

"'She'?" I ask, almost purring.

**Anderson**

"Yeah. Pretty thing, she is. Long dark hair, dark eyes. But damn scary."

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

Anthea. Fuck.  "Did you talk with her? What did she say?"

**Anderson**

"Yeah, I met with her earlier. She was asking some supply orders. I told her I didn't remember seeing them."

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

Fuck. Anderson, you **twat**.

Look, it's been a long night. A very long night. And a much longer year. And decade.

I pull back my fist and punch him square in the face. I hear a crack - I think I broke his nose. His blood spatters on my shirt - **shit!**

**Anderson**

I yelp and fall backward, landing against a table. "What the hell? Sir, I didn't..." I didn't mention his name in anything. I see him pull back his fist for a second swing, so I scramble away as quickly as I can.

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

Oh no you don't, Anderson. I'm sorry, but I'm fucking pissed off, and you're here.

I hook my foot around his ankle and he falls over. I grab his collar.

"Get **off** this base. **Now**. Don't let me see you here again."

**Anderson**

"Yes, sir! Right away, sir!" I look around in a panic, and grab his wrist so he's not quite strangling me as he pulls me to my feet. "Consider me gone, sir!" I gasp when he lets go, and nearly run for the door.

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

Fuck. Fuck, I shouldn't have let myself get so carried away. It's alright - he won't talk. It's Anderson; the guy is a total weasel. But I should stay fucking calm. I'll need all my wits about me. I turn back in the direction of home - I'll need to change my shirt. What kind of fucking army is this, where you can't even have blood on your shirt...

* * *

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

I'm sitting at a table in the lounge waiting for my Sebastian. My anger is hotter than the swill called coffee. Damn that woman. This has Mycroft Holmes written all over it.

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

I enter the lounge, grab a coffee, plonk down across from you. "Morning, Sir."

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

I would grab his coffee if he didn't drink it with so much cream it would make a bee gag. "Why are you late?" I make a point of looking tween my empty cup and Moran.

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

"I'll get you another one," I reply, after throwing back my coffee. I really don't want to have to explain this to him. I don't want to do anything, really. Fuck this base, fuck all its people, fuck the British army... Why don't they all just fuck the fuck off...

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

Everything about Moran says "situation: fucked up." Before he sits back down I ask him what it is he doesn't want to tell me. "Spill it."

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

Why? Why did I choose a fucking genius to fall for? I could have dated Anderson or something. But no, I wanted the one who always knows what I'm thinking. Because that isn't annoying at all. "Anderson was on the base. He's been talking with Anthea. I punched him. He's gone now." Please explode quietly.

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

I growl with ire. "You are saying that you went and made a bad situation even worse."

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

I sigh. “I have tried to solve things as well as I can. If Anderson isn’t here, and the others are dead - the audit isn’t going to amount to much. We may get away with things - but we may need a plan B.”

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

"I've already set up for all contingencies." I am quite pleased about the 'Fab Four' being permanently out of the way. "Do you have proof that they're dead?"

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

“They were in a car that’s at the bottom of a cliff and exploded. If they’re not dead, we have worse things to worry about than an audit - we have immortals on our hands.”

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

I try not to chuckle but I still smile. "Fuck you Moran. You make it hard to be angry." A look at my watch tells me it's time to go.

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

I knock back my coffee, follow you to your office.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Anthea is played by johnsredpants

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I jump up when I hear the light knock on the door, relieved to see Anthea there. "Thank you, Anthea," I say, taking the suitcase with a change of clothes for each of us. "How did your visit to the base go this morning? Any news?"

**Anthea**

Entering the flat, I scrunch my nose at the offending odors assaulting my senses and make a mental note to bring an air purifier on my next visit. I don't dare to sit on anything, so I linger near the door. "Oh, it's been a very productive day so far," I begin with a smirk. "To start with though, everyone is still assuming you four perished. Of course, it won't be long until they retrieve the vehicle and find no remains in it. Another 24 hours, tops. DO you have a plan for when that happens sir?"

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"I suppose we will be paying Commodore Moriarty a visit," I say, my grin barely disguised. "It would be excellent if his lackey Moran was there, too. The look on their faces should be priceless." I can understand why she doesn't want to come any further inside - having been here a few hours, I've managed to ignore the state of the flat, but she's not had that 'luxury' as yet. "Have you been able to find any evidence based on the information we provided?"

**Anthea**

"Oh yes, I've confirmed the false billing practices that you said Sherlock had uncovered. I met with Captain Anderson first this morning and he confirmed he's never seen any of those suspect repair invoices before. I poked around in maintenance afterwards and couldn't find anything to contradict what he said. Moriarty walked in to maintenance as I was about to leave and he's clearly on edge and hiding something. I informed him I'd be meeting with him later today and left. On my way out I saw Anderson running away with a bloody nose so I can only imagine either Moriarty or Moran assaulted him."

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"More likely Moran. Moriarty doesn't like getting his hands dirty," I sniff. "I suspect neither of them would be too happy about Anderson talking to you - they rushed through transfer paperwork, probably hoping he would be gone before I could take any action. Little did they know I would do so posthumously." I chuckle. "Be sure and document everything, and thoroughly. I want an iron-clad case. Obviously, nothing Sherlock recovered would be admissible in court directly."

**Anthea**

"Of course sir, when have I ever failed you?" I ask with a smile. "Any recommendations when I meet with Moriarty in a bit?"

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"I suggest caution, especially if Moran is with him," I reply. "I don't _think_ he's cause you any harm, but I suspect he'll soon begin to panic."

**Anthea**

"Understood sir. I'll take precautions and contact you as soon as I am free again." I check the time and ask, "Is there anything else I can bring you later?" as I start to open the flat door.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

“If there is any way for you to pick up Lestrade's pain medication, it would be greatly appreciated."

**Anthea**

"It's already in the bag sir," I say with a smile. "I saw it on the night stand and assumed he would need it."

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Always thinking ahead - that's why you're good at what you do," I nod. "Get a message to me when you've finished, so that I might plan our 'reincarnation', hm?"

**Anthea**

"Will do. Shall I procure some palm fronds to mark the occasion?" and I chuckle on my way out the door with Mycroft lingering in it now.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Oh, I think Moriarty's expression will suffice for me," I chuckle back as she heads out.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Anthea is played by MsLadySmith

**Anthea**

I am busily reviewing some of the more interesting files on Air Commodore Moriarty's computer when I hear voices outside his office. I check my watch - 10am. _Nice of him to show up at work eventually..._

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

There's an unwanted visitor in my office. Why did no alarm trigger? This isn't good. All it takes is a look to my best man and he's off to either fix the problem or make a solution. "Hello. Can I help you?" I use my honest sounding voice while I enter the dreadful interloper's personal space.

**Anthea**

"Good morning, Air Commodore. So good of you to come in today," I nod without making eye contact. "I am from the Ministry of Defense. We are conducting an audit of base expenditures, and we've found some... anomolies. Care to explain?"

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

"Care to show me some credentials?" I finally succeed and nudging her out of the way. Thankfully my forethought keeps me from ever having incriminating evidence of the non-sexy kind in this office. I must remember to upload last sessions footage to the file I am making for my pet for his birthday coming up next month.

**Anthea**

"Of course," I pull out my own identification, as well as a sheaf of paperwork detailing the audit authorization, signed by Mycroft Holmes, of course. "Now, would you care to explain this?" I turn the monitor to show him the encrypted spreadsheet I found on the computer, which shows a complete listing of questionable transactions.

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

"Mycroft Holmes. Let me just call him to verify." Deflect. Deny. Defend. I put the phone on speaker and listen to it ring. It goes to voicemail, as it should for dead men. "We will just have to wait until he calls back to verify this poor attempt at setting me up."

**Anthea**

I roll my eyes at his weak attempt at deflection. "If you would read the paperwork, Air Commodore, you would see that I am authorized to handle this audit in Mr. Holmes'... absence."

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

"Paperwork can be forged. As well as computer files." Hint: I will blame a jealous Holmes for planting such false information.

**Anthea**

"And you know that neither has occurred here," I huff. "If you are unwilling to explain this, then I can only assume that you are fully aware of these expenditures. That means you have been skimming funds from the base."

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

I put my hands up in a placating gesture. "I believe you are mistaken. Given time I will be able to prove it is all a set-up from the Holmes Brothers." Well, it will be considered so. "Where are they anyways? Do I not have the right to face my accusers?"

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"That would be myself and my brother I believe." I drawl from the doorway, smirking full blast and leaning casually to one side as I survey the office, my eyes finally coming to rest almost lazily on Moriarty

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"I believe you are correct, brother mine," I step into view beside Sherlock. "Air Commodore James Moriarty, you are under arrest for embezzlement, among other things."

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

I sputter in a moment of surprise. "What? How are you even!" I look back and forth between all four.  Something has gone wrong. Devastatingly wrong.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"You seem surprised to see us, Jim... I wonder why that is?"

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

"I assumed you had left on a Vacation with Dr. Watson."

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"We're saving that." My smirk grows, bumping shoulders with John. "For after you're in jail. Along with Moran. Then we'll take a celebration holiday."

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Your lackey is overly confident."

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

Shit fuck bollocks damn. Apparently, this woman in Jim's office is come from the Ministry of Defense to do a fucking audit. I assumed that that would be off the table with the Holmeses gone.

There's no way I can kill her too without it looking incredibly suspicious. I just hope that Jim has a good idea...

I walk into the hallway. Already there are people gathering in the doorway of Jim's office - great; the **last** thing we need is a fucking audience...

Wait –

What. The. Fuck.

That sounds like Holmes.

And **that** sounds like the other Holmes.

What on earth!?

And that - oh god that's Watson - they **survived**!? How the fuck did they survive!? I saw the car get off the cliff and catch fire!? How could they –

Oh fuck. Unless they woke up beforehand.

Damn junkie Holmes. Should have given him an extra dose.

Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck...

Right. Turn around. Get the car. Hide in the supplies cabinet. And the moment Jim is alone, get him out of here.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Speak of the devil." I turn and face a very shocked Sebastian Moran. "Do join us, Group Captain."

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

Too late - **shit**...

I walk into the room, looking at Jim. Please have a genius idea...

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

No. No. NoPe. No! "Sorry to intervene what a assume will be a pleasant round of accusations, but Captain Moran has other business to attend to." You know what to do, love, so do it.

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

"With your permission, Sir." I turn around and walk out. Jim still outranks everyone in this place.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I step in front of Moran. "I think he should stay."

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

What the...

"I'm afraid I don't take orders from **civilians** , Mr Holmes."

I sidestep him.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

We glare at each other for a moment, and I step aside, glancing at Anthea. Her nearly imperceptible nod tells me Moran won't get far

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

Outside the office, I hesitate. I can't go out the main door - there was police there, and I bet they were with that shrew. Upstairs, see if I can go out via the fire stairs.

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

Two MPs have spotted me, and are attempting to detain me.  

I am not easily detained at the best of times, and I'm **severely pissed off** at the moment. I kick one in the solar plexus, punch the other hard on the temple, and run out the door to the car, tear out of the base.


	41. Chapter 41

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

Oh, how they underestimate the second most dangerous man I know. "Am I under arrest while I prove these allegations false?"

**Anthea**

I nod as one of the MPs arrives and steps into the room, cuffs in hand.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Yes, Jim. You are most definitely a flight risk, are you not?"

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

"Mycie, Mycie, Mycie. Still upset you got grounded? How pretty." A scuffle in the hall tells me Moran was not detained.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"This has nothing to do with me, and everything to do with this," I step forward and pick up a sheaf of papers. "You've managed to accumulate a decent bank account, given your rank and station. Surprisingly."

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

I shrug that nonsense off. "Is it a crime to play poker? I can't help it if I'm good with cards." I roll my eyes and my hand. "Next?"

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I raise an eyebrow at him. "Really then? So you know nothing about RB Enterprises then... or why we have found funds being transferred between that business account and your personal one?"

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

"NoPe. This is obviously a set up." Deny. Deflect. Defend. "Before I say another word I want to speak to my lawyer."

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I wave to the MP, who approaches Moriarty and somewhat timidly puts the cuffs on his thin wrists. "I'm sure you will have an opportunity to make that call from the stockade, Air Commodore." I watch as they escort him out.

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

"Thank you for being gentle, Monte." I wink at Sherlock as MP Montgomery escorts me out of the room.

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

Thank fuck I specialized in signals - it doesn't take me long to dial into the base switchboard and intercept the outgoing call. They're calling a lawyer - Mr Durham - to represent the Boss. He's going to arrive here in three hours. Excellent. I head into town, get make-up, a black wig, and a cheap suit. I call my friend Cindy, who calls the law firm to say that there's been a communication error, and the base doesn't want Mr Durham to come after all; then calls the base saying that Mr Durham has unfortunately urgently been called away, and would they accept Mr Pott in his stead, an equally experienced partner? At 4:30 on the dot, I present myself at reception, asking to see Mr Moriarty. I look absolutely great - I bet even Jim won't recognize me.

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

"Hello, Mr...?" We are keeping that get up. For reasons.

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

"Pott. Pleased to meet you. Coffee, thank you, black, no sugar." I wave at Montgomery.

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

Once he closes the door I unleash my 'Grinch on Glee' smile. "Mr. Pott? Any significance?"

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

“It’s from some detective story I read. Now. I’ve got a wig for you. I’ll take out Monty when he comes back in, you put on the wig and his clothes, walk me to my car. You’re roughly the same size, just push out your belly, I’ll pretend to be in a rush and on my phone so no one should stop us. I’ve got a rental car in my friend’s name that we can take in Lincoln, get our papers from the safe,then get to the airport in Leeds, fly out to Marrakech, then from Rabat to Costa Rica. Did I miss anything?”

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

"Do you know how turned on I am right now?"

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

I - what?! “Any other time that would be music to my ears. However, you’re under arrest for suspected fraud, and I’m wanted for attempted murder. They might even try to implicate you in that as well. So can we save the ravishing of your underling until we’re in Morocco?”

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

"Fiiiiine." I twirl the cuffs I unlocked before I was in the MP Van. "I'll keep these for later." A quick change of garb and we are out the door. I can't help but hum I've Got to be Free by the Scorpions.


	42. Chapter 42

_... later that same afternoon..._

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I stand by the window of the former Air Commodore's office, looking out at the base, deep in thought, when I hear Sherlock enter.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"Mycroft!" I snap, strolling into the office he's claimed as his own while the whole base is turned upside down and inside out.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"What is it, brother?" I sigh.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"I need a word with your captives." I glare at him, folding my arms firmly. "I have questions about how they infiltrated my lab and switched my chemicals. The ones that burnt my hand."

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"You aren't the only one with questions, you know. We've yet to find Moran - the man is a master at disappearing, it seems." I turn toward the desk and lean against it. "Perhaps Moriarty will be able to provide you with answers?"

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

Nodding, I flop down into the chair opposite him, "Where are you holding him?"

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"The stockade," I reply carefully. "Where else would he be?"

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I pause, then give a deep chuckle, "I've always hated that place, ever since Lestrade had me thrown into it for ..." I pause, my nose crinkling, "I can't recall exactly why." With that I leap to my feet, "Let’s go."

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I grab my coat and follow my brother on foot to the stockade. There are several MPs scrambling in the area. "What is going on?"

**MP Officer**

"There's been an incident... Montgomery was assaulted."

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

My blood runs cold, swallowing and stepping towards my brother, snapping, "Where's Moriarty?"

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I take a step back from Sherlock, and glare at the MP. "Well?"

**MP Officer**

"Well... we don't know, sir. He's disappeared."

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Shit," I mumble under my breath.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

My hand comes up to cover my face, growling, "Moran!"

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Who had contact with Moriarty?" I ask the MP coldly. He relays to me that the lawyer they'd originally contacted was unavailable, so another from that firm came in his place. I look at Sherlock. "I suspect if we contacted Mr. Durham's office, they will have never heard of this Mr. Pott."

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I shake my head, temper flaring a little, "How could you let this happen? They'll be after revenge."

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Hopefully, a lack of funds will slow them down. All Moriarty's known accounts - as well as those of RB Enterprises - have been frozen pending investigation."

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I take a deep sigh, turning away and shaking my head, "They'll return brother. We need to watch our backs and the backs of our loved ones."

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"You watch after your doctor, and I will watch after my pilot," I mile at him. "Not a hardship, is it?"  I smile at him

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

That actually makes my lips twitch, finally giving a slight nod in return. "Granted. We'll be ready when they come back and we won't be such easy targets."


	43. Epilogue #1

_The next morning, at Myc's flat_

 

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I wake up early, and smile to myself when I find a warm silver fox curled up against me.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

My arm had slowly been feeling less painful and I could wrap myself around Mycroft. I was still snoring away softly, the sun coming through the curtains starting to warm my back.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Good morning," I say quietly as he stirs against me. "Shall I make breakfast?" I run my fingers along his back.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

I hum in agreement and rub my eyes, adjusting to the brightness of the room and my smile is lazy when I see the gorgeous face looking back at me. It had all been a bit of a blur after we got out of the car and Mycroft hadn't told me a lot.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"How is your arm feeling today? It's been a rough couple of nights." I slide out of his arms with a groan and get to my feet, grabbing the dressing gown off the chair. Tying it around me, I turn to look at him - positively angelic all nestled among the bedding.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Sore... But better **.** " I smile as I shift onto my back and hold it against my chest. I shuffle the pillows around for comfort, my hair askew.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Good." I nod. "Do you remember much of the past few nights?" I ask, finally addressing the elephant in the room. He'd been attacked, kidnapped, drugged...

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Not a lot **.** " I say slowly, scratching my head, "I remember about us being in a car **.** My feet being dragged along grass **.** " I squeeze my eyes shut to really concentrate but then I hear his voice telling me to stop.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

I sit down on the edge of the bed. "Do you remember Sebastian Moran being here?"

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"He was here?" I raise an eyebrow with a sense of edge to my voice. I scan his face, trying to read him as best I can.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Mmhmm. It was he who bundled us into a vehicle. Along with my brother and Dr. Watson. His intent was to get us out of the way. My brother's high tolerance for illicit substances may well have saved us all."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"He woke up earlier than Moran had expected and got us out of the car **.** " I said carefully and frowned worryingly, my nervous tick being that I'd play with anything near to my hands. It now being the quilt.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Exactly. Moran had been tasked with eliminating the four of us before we were able to discern their plans - to scrap the Red Arrows, and subsequently sell the base to their shell corporation, and finally, turning a tidy profit off of the resale of lots." I stroke his hand, stilling it. "Unfortunately, they've managed to disappear." I frown

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

I frown even deeper and my heart rate increases. "Disappear? Didn't someone catch and cuff them or something?" I question, knowing this wasn't over. Not until they were caught.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"We had Moriarty. It appears, however, that Moran was able to free him, and they've escaped."

"We need to watch our backs."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"So we're just gonna be constantly looking over our shoulders?" I worryingly ask and run my good hand through my hair.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Unfortunately, for a while, yes. There will be some changes at the base, however, which should improve things. Just... be careful, hm?" I lean over and kiss him lightly on the forehead.

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"As careful as I can be flying fighter jets **.** " I smirk and then use my good hand to cup his face to look at him seriously. "As long as you're looking for them and not just protecting me **.** You're protecting everyone **.** "

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"I can do both, can I not?" I grin. "I admit, I've grown rather attached to you, and want to do whatever I can to keep you safe.  Perhaps even come out of retirement..."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Come out of retirement? I thought they grounded you on medical reasons **.** " I grin widely at his first comment and I am then surprised by his second.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Well, the base is currently without a commander...  I may not be able to fly, but I can return to my prior rank."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

I break out into a full grin with a chuckle in disbelief. "All because of me, you're returning to your prior rank?" I asked, my eyes bright.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Not entirely. But it is the best way to watch your back, is it not?"

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Well, obviously **.** " I playfully roll my eyes as his brother would and the devilish look on his face was getting me riled up. I quickly moved topics on. "So, do we know where they're headed? Any trace or clue where they are?"

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Nothing as yet. We'll find them. It may take some time, though."

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"John and Sherlock will be alright?" I then asked, watching him stand to rearrange his dressing gown to cover his bare body more.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Sherlock is apprising the good doctor of the situation even as we speak." I nod in response. "I trust they will be fine." I re-tie my dressing gown as I start toward the kitchen. "Coffee?"

**Wing Commander Gregory Lestrade RAF**

"Definitely and you better come back without that dressing gown on **.** It is mine after all **.** " I blatantly look him up and down, seeing the playfulness in his expression.


	44. Epilogue #2

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

Stepping into the house, I drop my keys into the bowl on the table in the entry. I kick off my shoes and start stripping out of my borrowed jacket, dropping it on the floor. I trudge tiredly up the steps and into the bathroom. I turn on the shower to its hottest setting and strip off the rest of my clothes. Stepping into the spray, I let the hot water travel over me and after a while, I sit, leaning back in the tub, starting to dose a little.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

The door downstairs slams loudly as I stalk in, tearing up the stairs, bellowing, a note of fear in my voice, "John? JOHN?"

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I’m still dozing lightly when his shouts, startle me awake. “In here! In the shower.” I rub a hand over my face.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

There's a deep sigh of relief and I burst into the bathroom, snapping, "The idiots let him escape. We're not safe."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I pull the curtain aside quickly, looking up at him in the door way. “What?”

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I may be flailing...a little..."They allowed Moriarty to escape. Moran was likely involved. He's gone!"

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

“From where? Here on base?” I lean forward to shut off the shower.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

Nodding, I roll my eyes at John's slowness...it's a good job he's so cute! Wait..did I say that out loud... "Stop being an idiot. Yes! Mycroft had him locked in the stockade but when we went to see him, he had gone."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

“What’s the plan? What are we going to do now?” I stand, reaching for a towel to dry myself off.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

My first instinct is to run. To bundle John up, pack our belongings and drive away from this base... I freeze, before trying to reach for his rather damp hand, "Come back to London with me."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

“London?” I let him take my hand. “What would we do there?”

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

My hands fit around his, eager now, "You could be a doctor, a surgeon at any hospital there. I..." I pause, thinking, then beam at him, "…can do anything. There must be space for a genius chemist there."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

“What about my commission? I have at least two years left on my enlistment. I can’t just quit my job like you can.” My thumb brushes over the back of his hand.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"Of course you can." I scoff, attempting to pull him out of the shower. "The Air Force owes us for uncovering the corruption. For saving them face."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I chuckle softly, stepping out of the shower and looking up at him. “It doesn’t work like that, Love.”

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"It should." I counter, tugging him close and staring down intently. "I can. Mycroft can pull strings. He owes me his life after all. If I hadn't woken, then we all never would." His lips look so kissable...so I do, before pulling back, "We risked our lives to break in and find the evidence also."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I hum softly against his lips, holding his hand against my bare chest. “Okay.” I answer simply.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"Wait. Really?" I pull back, staring down in some surprise.

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

“Yeah, really.” I smile up at him softly.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

My arms wrap around him, pulling him in tight, "We could look at getting a transfer, if you prefer to stay in service John. I just thought it would be safer for us to vanish into London. To make our own way. To watch our own backs."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

“What about QE Hospital? I might like to work with the soldiers coming back from deployment. Help with their recovery.” I nod, looking thoughtful.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"Oh!" I can't help by peck him on his forehead, nodding. "You're not an idiot after all John. That's perfect. Let’s go?" I'm already starting to guide him towards the door

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

“Go? Right this second? Can I get dressed first?” He guides me out into the hall.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I swap directions, nodding and pushing him towards the bedroom instead, "We can just pack enough for a few nights. I know someone who owes me a favour, they have a building in London with flats for rent. Baker street, perfect location. Mycroft can organise removal services for the rest of our belongings to follow us."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

“Well... the majority of this stuff isn’t even mine. The house was furnished when I moved in.” I move over to my dresser and start digging for pants in a drawer.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

My face lights up, "Superb. I have very few belongings either, though my parents do have some in storage." I pause, tapping a finger to my lips. "In fact, I could contact them now and have my things delivered to the flat in a few days."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I nod, and then freeze, as it all hits me at once. I turn to look at him, a pair of bright red pants gripped tightly in my hand. “We’re moving in together.”

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"Is that a problem?" I try and hide the shot of nerves running through my limbs, filling my stomach with cold ice. "You already know the worst of me." My eyes drift to the red pants, throat bobbing slightly, "You haven't had the best of me yet, but I'm willing to attempt it."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

“No... not a problem... just...It’s barely been a week. We haven’t even had proper sex yet.” I bite my lip, searching his face, and feeling a bit apprehensive.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

My face drops too, looking concerned, "You want to test me sexually before we commit?"

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

“No! God, no... sorry... I just....” I step towards him a bit. “I just want to make sure you’re ok... I said I wanted to take things slow. And I still mean that. I just want you to be comfortable.”

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

My tense shoulders relax, just a touch, "If I felt safe here John, I would allow you to do whatever you wished to me on your bed. Anything you wish." My eyes darken, suddenly striding to him, not touching but stopping so close we may as well be pressed together, staring intently into his eyes. "I would prefer though that we mark our new flat with that act."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I swallow hard, my breath catching, and I nod. “Really make it ours.”

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"Really makes us each other’s too." I agree, reaching slowly for the red pants still clenched in his hand

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

“Yeah...” My voice is soft and I look down, watching him take the pants.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I hold them up, smirking slightly, "Not quite regulation issue underwear." Before turning and vanishing out of the room with an almost cocky strut, calling back, "Get dressed. Pack your bag with essentials."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

“Hey! I was going to wear those today!” I call after him, shaking my head. I turn and dig through my drawer again, looking for another pair.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I don't answer, a suspicious silent falling over the house until finally I stride back in, looking exactly as I did a few minutes ago in my sharp cut suit, my hands empty of pants though, "Are you packed? Hurry."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I’m fully dressed now, filling my duffel with clothes from my dresser. “Mmm.. just about.” I glance up at him. “Are you wearing my pants?”

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

My smirk gives me away, twirling back towards the door. "Come on John!" As I do, my jacket lifts, revealing a glimpse of bright red peeking above my waistband

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I smirk, carrying my bag over to my bedside table to empty out the drawer of my few personal items.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"I need to stop at my place to collect my own belongings." I'm already half way down the stairs, frantically texting as I go. "Good news, one flat in the building is empty. Two bedrooms." I pause, then call up, "I'll tell her only one will be needed. Though the other would make a nice lab for me."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

“That would be good, yes!” I come down the steps after him, carrying my bag.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I beam at him, nodding and confirming it through text, "It's above a shop and a little small but should be perfect. Within commuting distance of everything, unlike around here." I open the door, still texting with one hand now

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

“Sounds lovely.” I reach the bottom of the steps, reaching to lace our fingers together.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I lean, pecking his cheek and then pulling him through the door towards his car, "To my barracks, fast. We can pack my belongings and be on the road before lunch. Then I can text my brother and tell him our plans."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

“Ok. Sounds great. Maybe we can find a little roadside pub for lunch.” I give his hand a squeeze as we walk to my car.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I reach past him, closing the door of his house firmly, smirking, "How can you think of food at a time like this?" As soon as we're in his car I continue texting, organising moving our lives to London, purposely avoiding telling my brother yet.

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I shrug, climbing into the drivers’ seat. “I thought it would be nice. Have a quiet lunch together.”

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"Mmmm..." I agree, apparently deep in my texts, before glancing up and giving him a warm smile. "Just a quick stop at my lodgings." I frown as a thought hits me. "I haven't been there since we night we were kidnapped. I wonder if anyone shut the window."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

My eyebrows knit. “The window was open?”

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"Indeed." I confirm as we drive through the base, before pausing and gesturing with my hand. "You were sleeping, and I decided to get some...air."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

“Oh... sure...” I nod, keeping my eyes on the road, as I pull up to the building where his small room was.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

Smirking, I open the door, chuckling, "I won't be long John. You're welcome to join me to help though."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I shut off the car, nodding and follow after him.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I open my room's door and scrunch my nose. It's cold inside, a few leaves scattered around the bedroom floor where the curtain hang a little damp from a rain storm the previous day. The bed is still messy and musky from the night we were kidnapped

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I step up to the bed, picking up the sheet where it was stretched across the floor and trying to spread it across the bed again. “I don’t remember... being taken.” I say softly.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

Closing the window at last, I glance over at him in confusion, "Taken?" I tilt my head a little, "Neither do I. As far as I can deduce from the evidence here, you were drugged while sleeping then, as I climbed back in after my 'air', I was also drugged."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I nod. “Yeah.” I shrug. “I just feel like I should’ve been there for you. Protected the both of us.”

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

That makes me pause, before opening my wardrobe door, pulling out a large suitcase and putting it on the bed, "Don't be an idiot John."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I scratch at the back of my head. “Thanks for that.”

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I begin to fill the suitcase with carefully pressed shirts, followed by dark, expensive underwear, rolling my eyes, "If anyone is to blame, it is I John. I thought we would be safe in my rooms, as opposed to your house. I failed to predict the extreme steps Moran and Moriarty would take." My hands clench around a ball of socks, words coming with difficulty now as I admit my failings, "I should have deduced the lengths they would go too instead of relaxing here like...a fool."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I turn to look at him. “You couldn’t have known. It’s not your job to. It’s not your fault.”

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"And it isn't your fault you couldn't protect us." I drop the socks into the suitcase, before reaching my hand towards him.

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I take his hand stepping closer to him. “I suppose not.”

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

Our hands interlace, looking down at them, then up at him, "I may still be troubled by what may have happened that night." I admit slowly, painfully. "If I hadn't woken..."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I reach a hand up to brush his curls back. “But you did. And we’re all fine.”

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"It may take a little time to convince my subconscious of that." I allow him to fuss me for a moment, before I pull gently back, glancing around the room with a look of distaste. "One more reason to leave here and never return. This bedroom reminds me of that night. Moran invaded our sanctuary."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I nod. “We’ll make a new one... at our new place.”

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

My gaze falls back on him, giving a warm, firm nod before heading to gather an armful of suits from my wardrobe, dumping them on John and swanning past him, "Bring my suitcase while I collect my skull and microscope, then we can be off."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I try my best to grab his suitcase, while balancing the pile of suits with the other and start making my way to the door.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I pack my microscope away in its case, before picking up my violin and my skull, following John out to the car, "I'll have Mycroft pack the rest and send it down after us."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I’m able to get the back door open and toss everything inside. I turn to Sherlock and take a few of the items out of his hands to put in the boot.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I find my hands free...all the items I value now in the car, apart from John who stands beside it. I find myself turning and surveying the base, an unaccustomed rush of emotion prickling my senses. "I had good times here." I admit.

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I nod in agreement. “Mmm... me too.”

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I glance at John, a thought striking me, "You -do- wish to go, don't you?"

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I reach for his hand, again. "I'd go where ever you are. I'm... not about to give you up so quickly. Not now."

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

My hand slips over and through his smaller fingers, holding tight as I turn properly towards him, "But do you want this John? This is important. This may be the first time in my life I'm considering another's needs above mine." I pause, rolling my eyes for emphasis, "Make the most of it."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I chuckle softly. "Yes... I do. Let's go to London."

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

My shoulders relax, before I gather John into my free arm, holding him close and burying my nose in his hair, "Thank you."

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

"Thank you?" I say through a small laugh. "What for?"

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

"For being you." I clarify. For being the only one who allows me to be me. For being the only one who understands. For being the only one who believes in me. The words never come though. I hope he understands me now, more than ever, the sentiment that still gets hidden away.

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

I pull back, turning his face down towards mine, then lean up to kiss him softly. "You're welcome."

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

Our lips touch, then part, before I duck to, rather awkwardly, bump our foreheads together. "Let’s go? I'm sure my brother is even now watching us and about to send out people to stop us from leaving." I glance to the side at one of the many security cameras

**Flight Lt. John Watson**

"Alright." I give him one last kiss, squeezing his hand. I open the passenger door for him, before going around to the driver's side.

**Chief Technician Sherlock Holmes**

I duck into the passenger seat, giving a last glance at the camera before lifting my hand in a cheeky little salute, "Drive John, drive! London awaits!"


	45. Epilogue #3

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

**sends call from Location Unknown**

"Did you miss me?"

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

A chirp from my phone wakes me, and I glance at the time. "Who the hell is calling me at 4am?" I grumble, fumbling to answer the phone. As soon as I hear the voice on the other end, I am wide awake. "Calling to taunt me, Moriarty? Are you so bored?"

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

"I've so missed playing with you and your brother. Wanted to check in on my two favorite puppets." I watch Sebastian gleam as he swims in the water.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Where the fuck are you hiding?" I growl quietly into the phone, slipping out of bed carefully so as not to wake Greg. I head to my office and open my laptop to start ordering a trace on the call

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

"Are you tracking me already? I wish you the best of luck. I designed the encryption myself." Minimum I have 4 minutes to taunt Holmes. "How are you settling in to my seat? Found any of my prezzies yet? I left a few for all of you to find. Don't say I didn't give you anything."

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"I've spent the past two weeks unravelling your mess of an accounting system, yes," I grumble, feverishly typing commands into my telecom system interface.

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

Idiots. All of them. Sebastian shakes his head as he gets out of the water. We do have perfectly clean towels but... That's Seb. "That's a few of many. Moran left some gifts for Baby Holmes as well." I watch as he stalks towards me like a Tiger to its prey. "Speaking of gifts from Moran... TTFN. Kisses." I turn off the SatCom and toss it overboard.

**Mycroft Holmes, Ministry of Defense**

"Moriarty... wait... what did you... Shit." I look at the phone in disgust. The call disconnected, and all I was able to determine is that the source was somewhere in the Atlantic. No help at all.

**\------------------------------------------**

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

"STAWP EEET." Sebastian’s ability to hit his mark makes him a formidable tickle Tiger. "I command you."

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

"Finally agree I am the superior fighter?" I pant, pulling away, leaving Jim a helpless heap of giggles in the sand. He’s turning pink already - time for more sunblock, Boss...

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

"No. Nay. Never!" I leave air in and out of my lungs through an honest smile. "I let you win."

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

"Of course, Boss..." I roll my eyes. "Get thee underneath the umbrella, you're getting pink. Irish men were not meant to be exposed to the evil sky fire demon."

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

"Mmmmake me." His grin is tinged with promise of making me do many a thing. "Ok. Ok." I scoot my chair back under the shade. "Called the Base. They haven't found your gift yet."

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

"Aw, they're going to love it. It'll raise the roof..." I follow him with some sunblock, to rub into his pinkening skin. Any excuse to touch him all over...

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

"Pun intended, my love?" I lay on my stomach.

**Group Captain Sebastian Moran**

"Of course, my darling," I purr as I start rubbing the silky liquid into his skin. My eyes rest for a moment on the platinum band on my left hand. The sunblock won't stain it. Nothing will ever stain it. I lean over, kiss the back of his neck.

**Air Commodore Jim Moriarty**

I wiggle a bit so he knows I want to turn over. "It will be explosive."


End file.
